The InBetween
by Shelindrea
Summary: Nessie and Jake's love is magical, but how with the magical world respond to it? What happens when Nahuel returns to fight for his percieved destiny? Can the Volturi survive a betrayal that will make some forever their enemies?
1. One TribeChapter 1

Chapter One:

Jacob POV

The night the evil Italian bloodsuckers left was the first night in ages that I laid my head in my father's house. I think I slept for twenty hours, maybe better. The second I awoke though I wanted to see her, needed to see her. I wanted to know she was alright.

I ran all the way to the cottage and then phased in the woods before I walked up to the front door. I wasn't sure if I should knock, I mean had things changed since yesterday?

"Not that much, Jacob, come in," I heard Edward answer my unspoken thought.

"Morning Edward," I said with a smile. "Or afternoon… or whatever…" I laughed.

"Jake!" said the voice I had been longing for. Nessie ran into the room, jumped, and landed in my waiting arms, as if she belonged there. Of course she did as far as I was concerned.

"Yeah, as far as she is concerned too, Jake," Edward muttered.

"Hey munchkin! How are you?" I said tickling her. I scoped her out slyly to see just how much she had changed since I had seen her last. She had grown a good half inch, and she was looking a bit more mature, less toddler, more little girl.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked me weaving her fingers through my hair.

"I did. You?"

"I dreamt about hunting with you," she said, by way of a hint.

"Really? Funny, I dreamt about a big home cooked meal of "people food" with you," I teased.

Bella grinned at me as she entered the room and Edward gave me thumbs up from behind Nessie. I knew they wanted her to have a more varied diet and "people food" would help her fit in when she one day joined a more human existence.

"Eww!" Nessie griped.

"Don't say that to Esme, she is a great cook and you'll hurt her feelings," I scolded.

I somehow thought that I would grow accustomed to not spending as much time at the Cullen's, but that really didn't happen. My pack, the one I never wanted, had grown, now it was me, Embry, Leah, Quil, and Seth. In splitting the packs we more than doubled our territory, protecting the whole of Forks and the Reservation. We kind of centered ourselves on the Cullen's property, as much because we were welcome there as the fact that I was more calm there than anywhere, because that was where Nessie was.

Esme and Carlisle opened there home to us and bless them, fed us. Their dining room was used for its original purpose for the first time. It was actually a sort of conspiracy between Esme and me. With the pack being fed "people food" three times a day in the big house we were able to encourage Nessie to try many different incarnations of non-liquid meals. She was reluctant at first, but my friends are the best and coaxed her into it with bets and challenges that she was far too stubborn to refuse.

"Bet I can eat a burger faster than you can Nessie!" Seth would say.

"Bet you can't!" She would challenge back.

I often caught Bella's eye at moments like this and saw her mouthed thank you's. What was funny was that Ness did come to love certain foods, eggs being her number one choice. Bella and Edward were thrilled that she would eat because they figured it would make the transition to living a somewhat human existence easier when it was finally possible for her.

We still hunted, Nessie and I, but for fun as much as anything. My sweet girl did not play like most children. She had fun and took pleasure in many things, but she was constantly evolving mentally as well as physically.

"Jake?" Nessie asked one day while we were walking in the woods.

"Yes, Ness?" I responded.

"What are you going to be when you grow up?" Her slightly luminescent face gazed up at me with such childish adoration.

"Aren't I grown up?" I stalled.

She shot me a look of utter annoyance. "You know what I mean. You are going to be something aren't you, like, Grandpa Charlie is a policeman, and Grandpa Carlisle is a doctor?"

"Hmm… Have you asked your folks this question?" I said trying to compose my thoughts.

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly. "Daddy said they are starting on-line classes in the fall. Daddy is going to study medicine, like Grandpa, and Momma is going to study science."

"Oh," I hadn't quite thought that I was going to be cornered like that. "I have thought about studying mechanical engineering, but I need to work on financing."

I had not really thought about college yet. I had graduated a year early, thinking at the time that I could then leave with impunity. Bella having married Edward and destroyed my world, or so I thought. Little did I know that the munchkin at my side would be the direct result of their union, thus solidifying my future. She was right, though, I needed to educate myself, if only to be worthy of her. I also needed a way to support her, one day.

"Doesn't Aunt Alice handle all that?" she asked naively.

"Huh?"

"Well, Momma says that's why we have no money worries, because Aunt Alice reads financial futures. Isn't that how it works?" Of course she assumed that everybody had her family's wealth, what else did she know?

It was later that night that I sat down with the pixie to see if there was a way to boost my personal financial futures.

"I would be delighted to take over your investment portfolio," Alice enthused.

"Umm… Alice, I have no investments. That's kind of the problem. I have a couple of thousand set aside for college, but no where near enough," I sighed.

"Give me a month, and we can quadruple it. Give me six and we can plan your retirement," Alice giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. Remember, I don't sleep, and I like numbers. You just let me play and we will have you rich as Croesus."

"That would certainly be a change," I laughed.

"We just need to decide what online program you want to enter, then we can get you started. By the way, I think this is an awesome idea, Nessie needs an educated family, especially as we need to educate her ourselves, at least for a while," Alice said.

"Yeah I need to try and keep ahead of her," I said, realizing just how daunting that thought was. "What are we going to do for her education? I mean now that we know she will eventually slow down growth wise?"

Bella had overheard me and come into the living room then. "We are each taking a subject. That way no one looses out on time with her. I'm taking Literature, Edward is taking music, Jasper will do history, Emmett; physical education, Alice; math, Rosalie ; human behavior and manners, Esme; Art, and Carlisle; Science."

"What do I get?" I asked.

"Recess!" Nessie said running in and leaping into my arms with a giggle.

"What? Don't you think I have anything to teach you?" I asked, hanging her upside-down and laughing.

"You are supposed to be all fun," she said trying to wiggle free.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would pick up Native American Studies," Edward stated. "I think Nessie needs a well rounded education. Oh, and recess," he added tickling his daughter.

"I think we can combine the two, if you like," I told Ness.

"We can?" she said still hanging upside-down, her perfect little face turning red as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I bet we could even do field trips."

"What's a field trip?" Nessie asked as I swung her up into my arms and righted her world.

"It means we could go out in the world. Go to La Push, or Hoquiam. Meet and greet people and see life up close and personal. If that's okay with your folks…" I said with a hopeful glance at Edward and Bella.

"I think La Push would be excellent. Hoquiam, even might do, as long as it is not obvious that she is aging to anyone," Edward said.

"The pack families are in on our secret, so there is no danger there, and I think expanding her social sphere is a brilliant idea. Thanks Jake," Bella said kissing my cheek, and then Nessie's.

"Cool Ness, we can go to First beach, and maybe even do some cliff diving," I enthused.

"Oh no you don't!" Said every Cullen in ear shot.

"Kidding!" I laughed.

Nessie leaned forward and whispered in my ear "That sounds cool."

Bella immediately extricated Ness from my arms. "Not a chance young lady. I said no."

"But you did it, I heard you talking to Aunt Alice about it," she pouted.

"Over my dead…" Edward began.

"Careful there, Edward," I laughed.

"We said no, Renesme and Jake will do as we ask," Bella said eyeing me.

"Yes Ma'am," I agreed.

The first time I took Ness down to First Beach it was actually sort of sunny. Nessie was thrilled with the warmth of the sun and excited to see the water up close.

She was a little older than a year and looked about five. The sun glinted off her glorious hair, a coppery red, lighter than her father's and falling in riotous curls halfway down her back. Alice and Bella refused to cut it, and I was glad, it was beautiful.

She had her mother's heart shaped face, but it was touched by Edward's features as well. She was actually a perfect blend of the two. But her eyes were all Bella, chocolaty brown and huge. It took everything I had not to lose myself in their luminous depths every time she looked at me.

It amazed me how the imprinting worked. She was my life. Her happiness was my main goal in life, yet it did not allow me to indulge her in any way that would be detrimental. I adored her, but in a responsible, almost fraternal way, except that in her I also saw my future. I could see a grown woman in the depths of those eyes, and the future mother of my children. I could see our life spread out before me in amazingly clear detail, almost as if I had Alice's visions, yet I knew that it was still completely her choice and that each step was yet to be taken, and would only be taken if she so chose.

I used to wonder how Quil managed to not lose his mind waiting for Claire to grow up, but now I completely understood. I had no impatience for Nessie to grow up, in fact I wanted her to have as much of a childhood as she could have. I worried that because of her exponential aging she was missing so much of the freedom a kid should have, that was why I was so excited about being able to bring her to La Push. I wanted her to have a freedom and playfulness that I hoped she could find among my pack brothers in their natural environment.

She had it too. I watched her run in and out of the water like almost any child would at their first beach. I heard her high pitched, bell-like giggle as the chill of the ocean washed over her toes. Then she came rushing back to me all smiles and happiness, waiting for the next part of the adventure.

"Will you teach me to swim?" she asked me brightly.

"Sure, if you like. But it needs to be another time. You have no swim suit, and it needs to be a little warmer, I think. I don't want you turning into a popsicle. Besides, we have big plans Little One," I said ruffling her hair.

"We do?" she asked, catching my excitement.

"Yeppers! The whole gang is getting together for a cookout, and then later…" I paused dramatically.

I watched her impatience grow until it bubbled out. "Later?"

"A bonfire, and initiation," I said.

"Initiation?" she asked.

"Each new member of the packs gets initiated into the fold by hearing the legends of the tribe, and receiving a special symbol of the pack. It's a great honor, and very important to the tribe and the pack," I said with gravity. I had to admit when said this way it did sound impressive.

"Who is being initiated?" she asked her eyes all aglow.

"It's actually a very special night. It is the largest initiation we have ever had. For the first time ever we are welcoming an entire family into our way of life. There are even some new stories being told for the first time ever," I told her.

"I can't wait. What family?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"You are just going to have to wait and see," I said walking her toward the rise that would lead to the cliff top.

Several hours later I was lost watching my girl run around and play with Claire. She was laughing and smiling, and I even heard her singing. It was the first time I saw her just be a kid. I was awestruck at the joy I felt. Sam's pack was all there, as were mine. Everyone had taken to her as if she was the golden child, which of course to me she was.

"She is amazing, Jake. Hard to believe that we were ready to go to war over her, huh?" Sam said quietly at my side.

"Who would ever have believed that this night would come?" I asked shaking my head in wonder.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

"Nope. They should be here in a little while. I can't wait to hear the new stories. I think it will be a magical night," I said.

"Yeah, Billy quizzed us all for our view of events. I assume he got your pack too. He wants the new legends to be perfect, and to become as much a part of our history as the old legends. Should be exciting."

I sat with my munchkin in my lap watching the blue green flames of the driftwood fire glow against the darkening sky.

Then I smelled the sweet burn of my vampire family as they approached. They walked up with a quiet respect, and obvious trepidation. I had told them their presence was requested, but had not told them exactly why.

"Greetings Cullen family," my dad said in his rich voice. "Please come and enter our circle."

"It is an honor to be invited," said Carlisle.

All of the Cullens took seats about the fire, interspersed with the two packs. The circle was the largest we had ever had. I looked around and was awestruck by the sight of two former enemies sitting in community.

Then Old Quil began the proceedings. "This tribal circle begins a new era, for as of tonight we join in community with the newest members of our tribe. We have grown as a people and as a family. Tonight we welcome the Cullens as full members of our tribe, adopted family, with all rights and privileges of that status. We begin by sharing the legends…"

I listened to the legends that had been told for centuries. As the tales unfolded I watched the Cullens' faces, they were mesmerized and enthralled, just as Bella had been the first time she had heard our histories. Edward looked at me, and sent me a smile that made me feel the bond we now shared. Carlisle and Esme were glued to Old Quil's face as he told the tales, and then to Billy's as he took over. Rose and Emmett sat with obvious rapture on their faces. Jasper and Alice were obviously picturing each tale as it unfolded and I could tell they were basking in the magic.

Nessie had placed her palm against my cheek and was sharing her impressions of things with me as she listened. Each image was tinged with awe and wonder, as well as excitement and pride that her family was the one being initiated.

Then after the story of the third wife, a story that had added meaning to Bella, Edward, and me, Billy's voice paused. "Tonight we add to our legends. Legends do not tend to occur regularly, yet here in this circle sit the stuff of legends. Each of you has had a part in changing history and each of you has had a part in forming a new chapter in this story. Now hear, for the very first time the legend of the largest pack in our history.

After many, many, many moons the golden-eyes returned to our area. Their numbers had grown over time, but their ways of peace and kindness remained. Once again the need for wolf-warriors was triggered and a new pack was born. At first there was resentment, for again our sons and daughters were called upon to protect the tribe, and sacrifices were asked of them yet again. This time, however, it was neither wolf, nor cold one who would cause the change among the hearts of the people.

This time the change came in the form of a human girl, a girl who softened the hearts of all and became loved beyond borders, and treaties, and prejudices."

I saw Bella smile softly and knew she would be blushing if she could.

"She was a magnet for trouble. Somehow our small territory became a Mecca for vampires. As the cold ones invaded our area to destroy this young human the pack grew larger and larger. The invading army came with the intent of destroying this one human girl and both the pack and the golden-eyes were determined to defend her. That determination became so strong that for the first time we decided to join forces. Together we fought for the life of the girl we all loved, and together we defeated the largest vampire army we had ever known. It should have been a time of great joy, but that was not the case, because on the heels of our victory came a glimpse of the future.

An envoy from the ancients came and observed our great victory, the golden-eyes protected the secrets of the pack and turned the ancients away.

Unfortunately, this human girl forced the hands of the pack by choosing, of her own will, to be the cause of the treaty being violated. The alliance was threatened and the pack and the golden-eyes were again at odds. A union made between this human and a golden-eye threatened our preconceived notions of how life should be. She returned to forks with child, and fear of the unknown permeated all factions."

At this my dad paused and gazed at Nessie, sitting in my lap.

I saw the image of her thoughts, and she seemed confused. This was not part of the story she knew. I was momentarily afraid that she would be upset, but her thoughts were fascinated, she seemed to enjoy being a part of the story.

"All sides feared the birth of this child, only the human girl was not afraid. She foresaw the wonder of this child, for she knew the child would be an "in-between."

When the child was born, wolf and golden-eye worked together to change the human girl into a golden-eye and thus save her existence. The in-between was neither wholly vampire, nor wholly human. She bridged the gap between the two and she was a wonder. She bonded the wolves and the golden-eyes for all eternity, for they all adored her for her unique and magical beauty and charm. At her birth, a new treaty was born, and all swore allegiance to this child.

Little did we then know that a new battle would rage over this babe. Again the ancients came to Forks, but this time they were intent on destroying not only the once human girl, but all of the golden-eyes, all because they feared this in-between.

We stood together in the field, with witnesses to speak on the child's behalf. Together we turned away the ancients and saved the child, and together we remain. We left the field that day, as more than comrades, we left as more than friends. Today we come together as family, pledging ourselves to fight and even to die if necessary to preserve each other's way of life. Enter this circle friends, and leave here as brothers and sisters. From this night until time ceases," Billy said strongly and clearly.

Then Sam and I stood and walked to Carlisle and Edward. In tandem we handed them woven bracelets from which hung a small carved wolf, and said in unison, "Take these symbols of our tribe and be welcome into it, for I proudly call you brother."

We repeated this in turn to each family member of the Cullens, until at last only Nessie was left. We bent down to her and I saw the tears wetting her cheeks. I held up a woven necklace, on it was a carving of three symbols, a wolf, a human child, and a heart. "Lastly, we honor you, our in-between child, who bonded us all in love and strength. To you we pledge our loyalty, protection, eternal love."

This I said alone, and as I said it I looked up and saw Edward and Bella smile in approval, and nod to me and to each other, knowing that the pledge was truly mine to their daughter.


	2. Welcome HomeChapter 2

Chapter Two: Welcome Home

Jacob POV

Time is a funny thing, it passes slowly when you are awaiting things and quickly when you want it most to slow down, so you can savor the moments. Nessie grew like a weed. One day she was a year old, looking like she was five, and in the blink of an eye she was looking seven and becoming more and more capable and mature.

The Cullens and I were home schooling Ness, and she was challenging us all to keep ahead of her and be the leaders. At the same time we were all beginning our online studies so that we could grow as individuals too. It had been about six months since the bonfire that made us all officially family, and somewhere in that time I had stopped sleeping at my father's house. My pack and I ran patrols around the Cullen's woods and so I usually crashed either in the woods, or on one of the couches at the big house.

It was not as if I was not made to feel at home, Esme and Bella truly enjoyed cooking, it seemed, and provided amazing meals for me, the pack and Nessie. Alice kept watch for any dangers that may lurk for us all. Jasper and Emmett ran patrols along side of the pack a couple nights a week, I think because they enjoyed the company. Even Rosalie, who would deny it, seemed to have accepted my presence. I know it was her who covered me at night with blankets if I slept outside beneath Nessie's window. I knew because it was her scent on the blankets, and I had even been awake a time or two when she had done it, though I kept my eyes closed.

I guess that's why I wasn't surprised when the guys, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle, suggested an all male hunting trip to bear country. "We could make it a weekend away, take Embry and just hang out being guys," Emmett suggested.

"It does sound kind of fun," I admitted. "Been a while since I've taken a weekend off."

"It certainly has, and I think it will be fun. In fact I insist that you accompany us," Edward said.

I raised my eyebrows. "You insist, do you?" I began to laugh. "Edward, you need to lighten up. I'll go, but only because I want to, and because I feel like if I don't you might resort to your previous motes operandi."

I saw his brows furrow. "Huh?"

"I remember a time when you kidnapped your now wife to get her to do as you wished," I reminded him laughing.

"Ooh, please do not bring that up around her, or Alice. I have only just lived that down," he chuckled.

"I may have to store that for future blackmail," I said.

"Remember that I hold your life in my hands, Jacob Black, and that you have sworn to be my brother," Edward warned.

"Yeah, well, remember Bella and Nessie love me and you would have them to fight if you tried to separate me from my life, but yeah, I can't be mean to my brother," I acquiesced.

Nessie's POV

And so the men were off. Dad did a brilliant job of getting Jacob away for a few days, and Grandma Esme, Aunts Rosalie and Alice, Momma and I got busy in their absence. Seth helped clear the wood from the area we had chosen and was almost as excited as I was about our project.

It was a good thing that my family was as fast as they were, because we only had two days to build a house. Admittedly it was not a fancy house, but it would have a bedroom, a game room, and a media center. I was so excited that Grandma Esme agreed with my idea that Jake needed a home of his own, but with us.

We worked through, well, they worked through, I actually slept some, but it got done and I had the fun of helping to decorate the inside with Grandma. She let me pick wall colors and bedding. I wanted it to fit Jacob perfectly, so we decorated it with deep earth tones and woodsy colors. When it was done I thought he would look right at home there.

Then Aunt Rose did something that was both funny and sarcastic. She made a plaque to hang above the doorway that read "Doghouse." Momma and Alice laughed heartily. Grandma shook her head at Aunt Rose. Aunt Rose looked at me then and asked " You like it don't you Ness. It is accurate, and a little funny, isn't it?"

"I bet he'll like it actually. Jacob has a good sense of humor, but I don't want to be around when Leah sees it."

"See's what?" Leah asked as she came into the clearing.

"We named Jacob's hut," Aunt Rose said.

Leah looked at the plaque. "Cute… Ya know Rosalie, that should be worth at least a weeks worth of blonde jokes."

"No helping him, he needs the mental exercise of finding them himself," Auntie Rose laughed.

Leah had mellowed over the past year or so. I remember being almost afraid of her when I was very young, but as the clans merged, Leah seemed to soften. What was really interesting is that she and Aunt Rosalie had bonded deeply. They seemed to share a deep bond that I did not understand, but I liked that they had each other as friends.

They were polar opposites in looks, Rosalie was all blondeness and pale beauty, the picture of Hollywood glamour, and Leah was dark and proud in her Native American stature and grace. Where Rose was light, Leah was dark, each had a cascade of hair, one almost white and the other coal black. Both were considered the brats in the family, and thus they often sat a bit outside of the group, but now they sat together.

"Do you think he'll like it Leah?" I asked hopefully.

She looked at the small house appraisingly, and cocked her mouth to the side. "Well, kiddo…" She stalled, "I think he'll love it. Especially since it came from you."

"Gosh I hope so," I said.

"As if he could ever not love something from you," Leah said.

"We could always hope," Aunt Rose said softly.

"What?" I asked unsure that I had heard her.

"Nothing, Nessie. Ignore your Aunt Rose, Sweety," Grandma Esme said. " Behave yourself Rosalie, or I'll sick your father on you."

"Yeah, Ness, I didn't mean a thing. I was just being snotty, and the pup isn't even here to appreciate it," Aunt Rose said.

"Come on Ladies, we still have a few things to do before the boys get home," Alice said.

"Like what?" I enthused.

"Well, I think we need to stock that fridge, especially if Jacob and the boys are going to hang out there. So… Who wants to go shopping?"

"Me!" I said bouncing up and down.

"Food only, Alice. The guys will be home soon, so you have no time to play dress-up Nessie," Mom said.

Aunt Alice pouted, but nodded, and off we went.

Jacob POV

We had a great weekend male bonding. We ran races (Edward won)and bet on who could catch the biggest game, (Emmett won) and we just sat around and gabbed. It still amazed me how close we had all grown. We were all sitting around a campfire staring at the stars when I heard a cell phone buzz.

"Okay, whose butt just went off?" Emmett laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Mine. Excuse me a second," He said as he bolted away from us to talk out of range.

I must have made a face, because Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "They are still newlyweds, in our world."

"Okay," I said.

"You just hoped to talk to Nessie," he said knowingly.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked.

"Duh?" said Emmett.

"Yeah Dude, you are cellophane," said Embry.

"Thanks guys," I laughed.

Edward was back in a flash. "Well guys, our presence has been requested at home."

"Is everything okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Apparently the ladies have had enough bonding and want us home. In fact one small female says that she misses her playmate," Edward smiled in my general direction.

We all were ready to head back, again we made it a race. Embry and I phased and were off like a shot. Knowing Nessie missed me as much as I missed her spurred me on.

We were almost home when the Cullens stopped and blocked our path.

"Hold up guys!" Edward said with a raised hand.

_What's up, Edward? Is everything okay?_

"Yes Jake, all is well. We were just asked to make you phase back and walk from here on in," he said.

_Why? What's going on Edward?_

"Sorry, Jake, these are Nessie's orders."

_Nessie? What's going on?_

"Just phase and find out," he said.

Embry and I phased and donned our cut offs. We began walking toward home when suddenly I saw something up ahead that did not belong. A building had sprung up in the woods and around it stood all the Cullen females, and at the center was my girl, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Happy Un-Birthday Jake!" She sang at me as she flung herself into my arms.

"What?" I asked, as I basked in the feeling of her in my arms.

"We made you a house," she said as if it were no big deal.

"What?" I said again gazing at the structure.

"It's for you and the pack, Jacob. We thought you should have a place of your own, especially since you really spend more time here than anywhere," Esme said beaming.

"Holy Cow," was all I could muster.

"Yeah, we were tired of having the place covered in fur balls," Rosalie said, but she was smiling too.

I was awestruck. No one had ever given me a house before. I just stood and stared.

Nessie was watching my face and I saw her become anxious. "Don't you like it?" she asked with genuine concern on her beautiful face.

"I love it Nessie, honest, I just…" I tried to find words, and failed miserably.

"I think he's a little overwhelmed, Ness," Bella said coming to my rescue. "Just breathe Jake, and come inside."

The porch wrapped around the small house and had a great hanging swing. Nessie pointed to it as we passed it. "So we can swing," she whispered.

I entered the front door and saw a sitting room fit for my pack. It was filled with oversized couches and had room to spare, no one would feel claustrophobic here. There was a small breakfast bar with stools separating a small kitchen with a restaurant size fridge and a big microwave.

"Wow!" I managed.

Nessie was still staring at my face and then she smiled. "You do like it don't you?" she asked.

"I love it, Ness. Thank you all," I said to the surrounding crowd.

Nessie jumped down and took my hand. "Come see your room," she said pulling me in the direction of a closed door.

The room was huge for me, and the bed was gigantic. It was all decorated in rich earth tones, and there were Quileute decorations all around the room. Including a big dream catcher hanging in the window.

I grinned at my girl and tossed her into the center of the bed. She giggled as she fell into the fur bedspread.

"No fair," she said as she tried to make it back to the side of the bed.

"You did this room, huh, Munchkin?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said looking at the floor.

"It's perfect," I said as I hugged her.

"I am so glad."

"Holy Cats! Jake, you have to see the media room!" Embry hollered from another room.

"Welcome home forever, Jake," Nessie said smiling that angelic smile.

I realized then, as she hugged me around the middle that in her arms, I was indeed home.


	3. Vision and DreamsChapter 3

Chapter Three:

Jacob POV

As the evening faded in my new house, I looked down into my lap and saw Nessie zonked out cold. A storm was brewing outside, I could feel the electricity in the air and smell the rain that the clouds would bring. The wind was beginning to whip through the trees and a chill was blowing up.

_ Edward? I think we lost Ness for the night. Can I keep her here? Or do you want me to bring her to the cabin?_ I thought to him. He was playing the Wii with Emmett and I did not want to speak and wake the sleeping beauty in my lap.

"Bella, Jake wants to keep Ness tonight," Edward said to her wagging his eyebrows at her. "Do we have a problem with that?"

Bella flew across the room to kiss my cheek and touch Nessie's face and then flew to Edward's arms, putting the controller down for him. "None! Enjoy babysitting Jake, and please, feel free to linger in the morning. Cook her breakfast, take her hiking, and don't bring her home without calling first," she giggled.

I shook my head at her and Edward. "Man, that was a major over share!"

"Sorry Jake, and thanks, I owe you," Edward said on his way out of the door.

"Damn I hate winning by default," Emmett said. "I guess I will go hunt down my woman, she loves a good storm for snuggling in."

"What is it with you Cullens and giving me way too much information?" I asked.

He walked over to me laughing and gently touched Nessie's sleeping face. "Sorry Dude." He paused looking down at Ness and I. "Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Em."

"Is it hard… Waiting for her, I mean?" he asked with genuine sympathy in his voice.

I looked at her slumbering face, as peaceful as anything I had ever seen in my life. "No. I can't explain it, but I get such joy just being near her and I enjoy every new thing, each discovery, each wonder, it's like experiencing life for the first time, only better, 'cause I get to experience it with her."

"She's a lucky kid," he said ruffling my hair. "See ya tomorrow." As he opened the front door there was a tremendous clap of thunder and the rain began to pour down in buckets. Emmett laughed, "Guess Rose will get a wet t-shirt show tonight."

"Bye Em, and please try to keep it down over there, the images you just put in my head will likely haunt me for decades," I teased.

"Enjoy," he said laughing and running out into the gale.

I held my angel as she slept and watched her beautiful face. Her hair, lighter than her fathers and more a burnished copper than his bronze, hung in ringlets about her head. I wound the strands around my fingers and marveled at the softness. Her face was the same heart shape as her mother's and her cheeks held the soft pink that her mother's used to. Her skin was pale, but not ghostly, and in the sun it shimmered just slightly, giving her a radiance that was only slightly other worldly.

I was glad her folks had left her with me, especially since there was a storm. I knew Nessie did not like thunderstorms. She was usually alright if she was sleeping, but the thunder and lightning tended to unnerve her if she was awake. I tried never to leave her in storms, I would have camped under her window had she not been here with me tonight.

Watching her face I could tell when she started dreaming. He soft coral lips formed a soft oh, and her eyelids began to flutter. I got curious sitting and wondering what she was dreaming, so I picked up her tiny hand and held her palm to mine. Suddenly her dreams flowed into me making pictures before my eyes. Faces floated in and out of focus; Bella's and Edward's; Alice's smiling her pixie smile; then mine with a feeling that was overwhelming. She felt and emanated love toward us all, but when my face appeared it was different. There was love, but there was more. I felt a sense of belonging, of ownership, and of need. I smiled to myself, _yeah, I can wait patiently, for her I would wait a lifetime._

Then suddenly the images changed. I was stunned, because I had watched her dreams many times before, this was no dream. The images were clear and for the first time I could not see through them. It was Charlie, and he was out cold and his head was bleeding. The picture was askew too. It felt like he was hanging somehow. I heard Nessie whimper in her sleep and then she bolted upright wide awake.

"Grandpa!" she cried. She was looking around the room as if she had no idea where she was. "Grandpa!"

"Ness, it's okay, you were dreaming," I soothed trying to calm her.

"No, Jake, something is wrong. Papa Charlie is stuck!" Her voice was panicked. "He's hurt! We have to help him! Jake we have to go!" she was up and trying to drag me out the door, even as the thunder and lightning hammered outside.

"Honey, you were asleep. I am sure Charlie is fine," I tried, yet she seemed more determined than I had ever seen her. Still this peanut who looked like a seven year old was trying to drag me to the door.

"No!" she yelled. "Jakey he's bleeding! Please!"

I saw the huge tears well in her eyes and then spill over down her cheeks. I knew that I had to make it right for her, and if that meant waking Charlie in the middle of the night to prove he was alright, then I would do it.

"We can call him and talk to him, so you know he's ok, alright?" I tried.

"He's not home Jake, he's in the car," she said her eyes focused not on me but somewhere beyond. "He's near water. We need to find him."

"Nessie, let's just make sure before we go anywhere, ok? It's like a hurricane out there, " I asked sure that this was just a dream. After all, Alice was the seer, not my Ness. I dialed Charlie's number and the phone rang. I hoped it wasn't too late.

"Hello?" It was Sue Clearwater's voice, she had moved in with Charlie some time ago, and she had obviously been sleeping.

"Hi Sue," I said apologetically, "sorry to wake you, but Nessie had a bad dream about Charlie and needed to talk to him."

Sue sighed in a knowing way and said, "Imprints…" I heard her adjust the phone before she said, "He's working the graveyard tonight, Jake. He said they needed extra patrols because of the storm. Try his cell," she said sleepily.

"Thanks Sue, sorry to wake you, we'll try his cell," I said hanging up.

I dialed Charlie's cell. It rang, and rang, and rang. Nessie was staring at me the worry written clearly across her face. After the fifth ring it went to voice mail, and suddenly I was feeling concerned.

"Jake?" she said watching my face.

"Hmmm. Weird, I got voice mail, maybe the storm has blocked satellite reception," I said hanging up.

"No Jake, he's bleeding! We need to go find him! Now, please Jacob. He needs Papa Carlisle. Please!" Concern had given way to panic. I watched her wince as another thunderclap ripped the air. I hated to go without telling her folks and giving them a chance to calm her, but I had a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach that said I had to do whatever she needed me to do to make things right. Basic imprint 101.

"Ok, two seconds, I'll phase and I'll go, but Ness… Where do I go?" I asked.

"I'll show you when I am on your back," she said, as her lips formed a straight line of determination.

"Oh no," I said shaking my head. "I'm not taking you out in this mess on what could be a fool's errand."

"I am going! How else will you find him? Now go phase! We have to hurry!" she practically ordered me.

She was so determined I was at a bit of a loss, on the one hand it was a monsoon out there, on the other, my heart was sitting in front of me needing to know all was well. The imprint won out, I nodded at her and handed her my cell as I walked her onto the porch. "Wait here, I'll be just a second."

I was too, it took me no more than a moment to strip off my shorts and strap them to my leg and phase. I came out to her and she hopped up on my back. She pressed her small hand to my neck and sent me pictures with thoughts of _toward Forks,_ and _not the main road._

I ran full out as the rain and the wind whipped through my fur. I was horrified that she was getting pelted with the icy pellets of freezing rain, but she was sending me her thoughts with such clear need and fear that I knew finding Charlie, no matter what state he was in, was the only thing that was going to calm her.

The forest around us was pitch black, except when the lightning flashed. I felt her cling to my back tighter every time the stark and skeletal outline of the trees was highlighted by the storm. She was guiding me on with her thoughts flowing through her tiny palm, and I was feeling all the fear she was holding in check.

"Hurry Jakey, hurry!" she yelled over the wind.

After about fifteen minutes I saw a fuzzy blue and red light up ahead. Charlie's cruiser was overturned on a back road. There were skid marks that went down an embankment and led down toward the water of the river. The cruiser was on it's passenger side, with two wheels up in the air. A huge branch lay across the diver's side of the car and it was sinking into the mud beneath, and sliding into the riverbed. Nessie screamed when she saw it, "Papa Charlie!"

She jumped off my back and ran toward the car. I phased on the fly and jumped into my shorts just in time to grab her. "No!" I said holding her back. "Call your folks, and Carlisle. You stay here! I'll get Charlie!"

I went to the cruiser and saw Charlie hanging in the seatbelt out cold. It was just as it had looked in Nessie's mind. I assessed the situation, trying to figure out if I could fix this on my own. The branch was thicker than a man, but that was nothing to me, my concern was how to move it without the car sliding further into the river. I eased my shoulder beneath it and heaved. It flew through the air and landed with a loud thud. Then I eased the car over and lowered it to it's four wheels again gently. Unfortunately that allowed the mud beneath to ease in the downpour and the car began to slip further toward the river, which was so swollen and bloated that it was raging past at breakneck speed. Thinking fast, I ripped the door off so I could get to Charlie, and tore off the seatbelt that was restraining him so I could get him out. I had just gotten him free when the car was swept away into the rushing water. I carried him back to Nessie and sank to my knees, grateful that we had escaped real disaster.

Ness was right there, she grabbed his hand and held it. "Mama, he isn't waking up! Please, he needs Papa Carlisle!" Nessie was screaming into the phone.

I looked at Charlie's face, his head was bleeding pretty badly at his left temple and he was ghostly white. I eased him to the ground, and raised my eyes to Nessie.

"Are they coming, Ness?" I asked.

"I don't know where to tell them we are? Jakey, where are we?" she cried.

I took the phone and gave Bella the directions, hollering over the raging wind. "Come now and bring Carlisle, have someone call for an ambulance!"

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before Bella, Edward, and Carlisle came storming into the clearing, but to Nessie and I it felt like forever.

"Dad!" Bella called as she came running up. "What happened?"

"The car wouldn't stop and he was going too fast. Lightning hit the tree and it knocked him over. He hit his head, and was stuck in the seatbelt," Nessie's words came out in a rush.

"Did he call you?" Bella asked.

"No, I saw it," Nessie said by way of explanation. Bella was too worried about Charlie to pursue it and Carlisle arrived with medical bag in tow to minister to Charlie. I took Ness away a few steps to let him work.

"Where's the car, Jake?" Edward asked trying to make clear what had happened.

"Somewhere near the next county by now, is my guess. The river took it," I said.

"You saved his life," Edward said awe and confusion in his voice.

"No, Nessie saved his life," I said.

"What's keeping that ambulance," Carlisle griped.

After it was clear that Charlie was again conscious if significantly concussed, Bella and Carlisle rode with him to the hospital to check him for broken bones and internal injuries. Carlisle said he needed a few days as an in-patient to be fully on the road to recovery.

Edward and I carried Nessie back home to the cabin and soaked her in a hot bath. Even after that she was shivering. Edward wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in my arms, hoping I could warm her with my omnipresent elevated temperature.

I could see the questions in his eyes, but I was too focused on the little treasure I held to worry about answering them yet.

"Is Papa Charlie going to be alright, Daddy?" Nessie asked, a look of abject concern in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I'm sure Papa Carlisle will do everything necessary to ensure that Papa Charlie fully recovers," Edward said in all seriousness. "Mama will know more when she gets back, but until then I think you should try to sleep. Otherwise she will have you to worry about too, and you don't want that do you?"

"No," she said with a small pout. She must have been satisfied with his response because she snuggled down into my arms and closed her eyes. "Thank you for believing me, Jakey," she said on a sigh as I felt her little form relax into slumber.

" Okay Jacob, I am sitting, now tell me what happened?" Edward said a look of concern on his face.

"It was weird Edward," I explained. "She was dreaming, and then she wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"She saw this, Edward. It was clear and crisp, and she knew he was… Stuck, she said he was stuck and she wouldn't let me not go find him. I called him, first home, then his cell. She knew, Edward! She knew. What does it mean?" I asked.

"I don't know Jacob. Maybe it was just intuition," he said pondering. "I want to talk to Alice and Carlisle. It could mean that she has more gifts then we realized."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked a bit nonplussed.

"I'm not sure, but she grows so fast, maybe her abilities are growing too."


	4. TransmutationChapter 4

Chapter Four:

Edward POV

The next morning I was sitting with Bella in Charlie's hospital room. She had called and asked me to join her there, so I left Nessie in Jacob's capable care and flew to her side. I held her hand and smiled as she and her father argued heatedly.

"All I want is to go home, I am fine, Sue can take better care of me than a hospital," Charlie griped.

"Dad, you have three broken ribs and a skull fracture!" Bella growled.

"Okay, I have a headache, I'll admit, but I can lay in bed at home as well as here," Charlie bellowed. He winced when he raised his voice, because it hurt to take the breath he needed to project, and it hurt his head as well because his hand flew up to his temple.

"Careful Charlie," said Carlisle entering the room. "Don't undo all the hard work I did patching you up, now. Nessie will never forgive you if you make me look like a bad doctor."

"No fair invoking the kid, Carlisle," Charlie said settling back down.

"True, but it is effective," Carlisle smiled.

"Speaking of Nessie," Charlie said looking to me, "Did I imagine it or was she there last night?"

I looked to Carlisle unsure as to just how much I should say. _Need to know, but don't confuse him by lying, _Carlisle advised in my mind.

"Yes, Charlie, she was there. She and Jake were out and saw your cruiser. It was she who called us," I said. It wasn't the full truth, but is was truth.

"What was Jake thinking, taking her out in a storm like that?" Charlie said revving up once more.

"Enough excitement for now, Charlie. Suffice it to say that that is all you 'need to know' and leave it at that," Carlisle said punctuating his meaning.

Charlie acquiesced and settled himself. Bella leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Please behave Dad, for all our sakes," she said.

Just then Sue Clearwater entered the room and looked directly into Charlie's eyes. "Don't worry, Bella, he will. I'm here to make sure of it."

Charlie beamed at Sue, and Bella, Carlisle and I eased out of the room to let them have some time together.

We went to Carlisle's office and sat. Bella seemed much more at ease now that Sue had taken Charlie firmly in hand.

It was then that she noticed Carlisle and my discomfort. "What? Is there something you aren't telling me about Charlie's condition?"

"No, no, Bella. Charlie will be just fine," Carlisle soothed.

"Then what is the look on your faces about?" she asked accusingly.

"Nessie," I said flatly. I had been stewing all night about just what Nessie's vision meant.

"What about her?" Bella asked. It had not occurred to me that Bella had been so wrapped up in Charlie's situation that she had missed exactly how it was we came to know about it.

"Bella," I began, "Nessie saw Charlie's accident."

"I know, she and Jacob were there," she said, and then it seemed to hit her. "What were they doing out in the storm?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain, Jacob said Nessie saw the accident and insisted that he take her to find him," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said staring from me to Carlisle.

_Let me try, Edward. She's had a rough night, _Carlisle thought.

"From what I can gather from Jacob, she was dreaming and then had the… vision… for lack of a better word. He said she was insistent and she led him right to Charlie. If it hadn't been for her, he may have floated away just like his car. Bella, she saved his life," Carlisle explained.

"But Nessie doesn't have visions," Bella said her eyes flying to mine. I saw fear cross her face. "What does this mean?"

"I wish we knew," I said.

Jake POV

Though I hated to subject her to it, for the next few days, Nessie was poked and prodded by Carlisle and questioned by Alice. We were all so dumbfounded by what had happened, and we all just wanted an explanation.

Truth be told, Nessie was completely unfazed by what had happened. Her only concern had been her Papa Charlie and once she knew he was alright, she went right back to normal.

There was not another episode of her "seeing" things for a long while. Long enough that Carlisle convinced us it was a fluke. Life settled back into an easy existence.

Nessie continued to age apace, by the time she was three she had slowed enough that she looked to be about nine, in human years. She was a happy and well adjusted kid, especially considering that she had few friends outside her immediate family and the wolf pack.

One of those friends was Claire, the object of young Quil Atterra's imprint. Claire was a happy and healthy six year old whom Nessie had taken to immediately. They often played together on the Quileute reservation when Sam and I had meetings. The two packs would get together to coordinate patrols and keep each other informed of any developments in the area.

It was a rare occurrence that the Quileute pack came to the "Cullen" pack's territory, but that Saturday was one of those occasions. Sam had come with Quil and Paul to visit my wall sized flat screen. It was a meeting, and sports night in one. Because of the meeting aspect of the events, Rosalie had volunteered to keep Nessie occupied and away from the gents so we could bond as only a rowdy bunch of wolf-boys could.

Paul was inhaling his fourth bag of chips when Sam let out a growl at the screen for the stupid play his team had just made. Quil was looking mopey and I decided to try and cheer him up.

"Damn Quil, lighten up, you'd think you had money on this or something," I said with a jab at his rib.

"I was just thinking of…" he began.

"Claire!" Sam, Paul and I all chimed in unison.

"We know, dude, but she has to visit her family every now and then," Paul said.

Claire had moved down to live with Emily and Sam when she had started school, mainly because it could be painful for imprints to be apart from each other, almost physically. Once a month, however, Claire and Emily went to visit Claire's folks on the Makah reservation. They stayed from Friday night to Sunday afternoon, but the time apart was rough on both Quil and Sam. That was part of what this afternoon was about, keeping the two of them occupied and keeping their minds off the fact that they were away from the center of their universes.

It was then that the air was rent with a cry coming from the garage and headed our way. "J-A-K-E-Y!"

I bolted out of my seat and nearly ripped the front door off the hinges to get to her. I saw her flying toward me at top half-vampire speed and she leapt into my arms out of breath and half weeping. "Jakey, she broke it! She broke it!" she was wailing.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I figured Rose must have done something completely out of character and broken something on one of the family vehicles. "I'll fix it Nessie, whatever it is. I promise."

She pulled back from me and looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language. "You can't fix it. It's broken and she needs Quil."

"What does Rose need Quil for?" I asked completely confused and slightly insulted that she though Quil was more adept mechanically than myself. "I am sure I can fix anything Rose needs help with."

"Jake, what are you talking about?" she said furrowing her brow at me.

It suddenly occurred to me that we were not talking about the same thing. "I was talking about whatever your Aunt Rosalie broke."

"Aunt Rose broke something?" she asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Isn't that what you just said?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay, I give, who broke what?" I asked.

"Claire!" she said exasperatedly.

Instantaneously Quil was at my side. "What about Claire?"

"She needs you Quil, it's broken," Nessie said.

"What's broken? What are you talking about Nessie?" Quil said panicky.

"Her arm. She was running toward the…" Suddenly she stopped and gave up on speech and simply placed her palm against Quil's cheek, sending whatever she had seen into his mind.

"My poor girl," Quil said, obviously concerned and horrified by whatever pictures Nessie was sending. "Where are they Ness?"

She must have answered him in her unique way because in a heartbeat Quil was rushing out the door and headed to Paul's truck. "Give the guys a ride home Jake I gotta go man, Claire needs me," he hollered as he sped away down the drive.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" I asked Ness as she sighed and snuggled into my shoulder, relaxing.

"Oh," she said realizing that she had yet to fully inform me of what was happening. She placed her palm to my cheek and suddenly I saw Claire running after a puppy and tumbling head over heals right into a huge tree trunk. I heard the loud snap, which I gathered was her arm, and I heard her calling for Emily and Quil.

"When did you see this?" I asked her.

"Just before I came to find you, but it happened a little before I saw it," she said.

It took me a moment to process that information. "What do you mean it happened before you saw it? How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because when I saw it Claire was already crying for Quil. I knew she was in trouble and needed him," she said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and not something new and concerning.

Just then Sam's cell rang. I heard him answering and talking quickly to Emily. He told her that Quil was already on his way up, and after telling her he loved them both he hung up and came out to Nessie and I on the porch.

"Let me guess," Sam said. "You need to take this one to see her father."

I looked from Sam to Ness and sighed. "Yeah I think that's a good idea."

" Good, are we going to Claire too?" Nessie said somewhat excitedly.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "I don't think that will be necessary, I'd bet she'll be back here early. No, I just think we should share this new development with your folks. Come on Squirt, let's go."

Three days and countless tests later the family was sitting at the dining room table conferencing.

"I think it's cool," said Emmett, smiling at Nessie and trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. Aunt Alice sees things all the time and no one makes her do tests," Nessie said with a small pout. She was singularly sick of this process.

"Honey, we just want to be sure that you are alright," Bella said hugging her shoulders.

"Besides, we think we have an answer," said Alice smiling.

"You do?" said every adult in the room, except Carlisle.

"Yes, we do. We have determined that this is a growth of her abilities. Remember when we decided that Nessie did the opposite of what you and Edward did, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I remember that was the theory, that she sent her thoughts instead of reading others and that she drew everybody in instead of shielding everybody out," Bella reiterated.

"Exactly," Alice said. "Well we think she has transmuted your gifts. Bella, as a human, you were a danger magnet."

Bella probably would have blushed had she been capable. "Yeah, I remember," she said looking down.

"Well we believe that Nessie senses danger. She sees danger once it has occurred. She senses the peril. So far it is only of others, and we pray it is a rare and infrequent thing, but that's what we think is happening," Carlisle explained.

"How come I only saw Papa Charlie and Claire hurt?" Nessie asked.

"We believe that it is the danger you are sensing. We also think that it is confined to people you care about. The majority of your family and friends are supernatural creatures, they are less prone to danger than the few humans in your environment," Carlisle said.

"That makes sense," Nessie said apparently satisfied with this explanation. "Let's go for a run Jake."

I must have looked a little stunned, I didn't down shift that easily. "What?"

"I figured that the meeting was over now, and I wanted to go for a run. Don't you want to?" she asked me with her wide eyes shining.

"Oh, I guess so," I said. I looked to Bella and Edward, and they both smiled at their resilient daughter.

"Have fun kids," Edward said waving us off.

We ran for several hours, just reveling in the joy and freedom of the forest. Finally she slowed and sat on a large bolder smiling broadly at me.

"Having fun Squirt?" I asked.

"Do you think it's bad that I can see danger, Jake? I thought it was helpful," she said obviously proud of her new found skill.

"I think it is just one more thing in the wonderful whole of Miss Renesme Carlie Cullen."


	5. Imprint 101Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Renesme POV

"I am beginning to think Shakespeare was a nut job." I said sighing as I closed the book.

I heard Aunt Rose laugh and Leah chuckle. "What has old Willie done to annoy you Ness?" Rosalie asked me as she came around the car, closing the hood.

"Romeo and Juliet," I said, thinking that it was self explanatory.

Leah snorted. "I've heard of them Ness, but I don't quite understand why you seem offended by them?"

"They are just so stupid," I said. "I mean Juliet is what, twelve, that's about where Papa Carlisle says I am. She meets some guy at a party and whammo! She's so in love that she offs herself for him? That's just stupid."

"Love at first sight," Aunt Rose said, waxing poetic.

"Yeah, or maybe it was imprinting…" Leah said. "Okay, Ness, I'm on your side. It's stupid."

"Imprinting?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see someone and gravity moves. It isn't the earth that holds you anymore, it is the person you love. Suddenly everything you cared about stops mattering and your whole life is all about them, you know, like…" Leah began.

Aunt Rose cut her off with a withering glare. "Paul and Rachel," She interjected.

I knew Paul and Jacob's sister were a couple, and that it annoyed Jake, but he always sighed and said it was unavoidable.

"Or Emily and Sam," Leah said, a pained look crossing her face. "It's a wolf thing, Ness."

"What do you mean, they stop caring about everyone else?" I asked, concerned.

Leah pursed her lips. I could see she was debating telling me, but she relented. "Nessie, there's a lot about the pack you don't know."

"So tell me," I demanded.

"Sam and I were engaged once," Leah said with a flat tone. Her beautiful brown face suddenly looked hard and cold, "then I introduced him to Emily and he imprinted. It means that they are destined to be together, for lack of a better explanation. Let's just say that I was no longer his fiancé."

I was torn between sorrow for Leah and sympathy for Sam and Emily, who seemed to belong to each other. I settled on, "I'm so sorry."

"It's all good, Ness. Water under the bridge." She said, her usual serenity returning to her face. "But you do know people who have done the whole "love-at-first-sight" thing."

"Give the kid a break, Leah, she probably still thinks boys have cooties." Uncle Emmett said entering the garage and hugging Aunt Rose in his massive arms.

"As if," I said. "You can be so weird, Uncle Em."

"I thought I was the only one to notice," Rose said laughing as he kissed her neck.

"Want to head to the club house Ness, and leave these two to themselves?" Leah asked heading out toward Jake's.

"Heck yeah. I have had more than enough mushy stuff for one day," I said as I fell in step.

We walked leisurely over the forest toward Jake's house, and I could hear him, Quil and Seth talking as we approached.

"You did not!" I heard Seth say in astonishment.

"It was due to come off in a few days anyway," Quil answered sheepishly.

"Did Emily freak?" Seth asked.

"Not too badly. I mean I think she understood. Claire was so upset about it, and she asked me to do it…" he sounded a little pathetic.

"I don't get it," Seth said.

"Imprinting 101!" Jake and Quil said in unison slapping a high five.

I looked to Leah and she rolled her eyes. "You mean Quil and Claire?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, kiddo, but don't say anything to Claire, okay? She's still a bit young to understand," Leah said conspiratorially.

Suddenly I understood a bit more why when Claire had been hurt it was only Quil she had wanted. It made perfect sense.

"What did you do, Quil?" I asked as we came onto the porch.

Quil blushed and looked down.

"He bit off Claire's cast last year. He just confessed to it," Seth said, laughing his fool head off.

"With your teeth?" I asked.

"Wolfy teeth, Ness," Jake said laughing.

"I'm surprised that Emily let you continue breathing," Leah said.

"The imprint gets what the imprint wants," Quil said, and Jake elbowed him roughly eyeing him fiercely.

"What?" Quil asked and then looked into Jake's eyes and got some message. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

Suddenly the mood shifted and Quil began to drag Seth and Leah away. "Come on Clearwater's time to head to La Push for a family dinner," he said.

"Okay, catch ya later Ness. Night Jake," Seth said.

"See ya later, Alpha. Try and sooth Miss Ness, she has been reading Shakespeare and needs to know that not all lovers are stupid. After hearing about Quil's heroics I fear she may be scarred for life," Leah laughed.

Jake waved them off and sat on our swing patting the space next to him. "Want to talk?"

I slid into my spot and leaned my head on his huge shoulder as we started to swing. "Claire and Quil, huh? Wow," I said.

"You don't seem freaked about her being so young, do you have any questions?" Jake asked in his always soothing way. He always made me feel safe and cared for. There was nothing I couldn't talk to him about and I loved that.

"I'm not freaked about that. It's not like they're boyfriend and girlfriend. It seems more like he is her protector and that they love each other forever," I observed.

Jacob POV

I smiled over her head as we rocked in the afternoon sun. Leave it to Nessie to cut right through and see things as they were.

"You seem to get it easily. So how did this subject some up?" I asked.

I felt her sigh. "Romeo and Juliet," she said as if that was enough of an explanation.

"I take it you do not approve of that particular play."

"I think they were stupid. Killing themselves so no one is happy as opposed to living a long and happy life together. That and the fact that they barely knew each other. Leah said it was like they imprinted."

I chuckled. " I guess it is sort of like that, but I hope imprinting isn't quite so tragic."

"Or so stupid."

"That too."

"Do all wolves imprint?" Nessie asked.

I felt my stomach churn. I knew this conversation would come one day, but it seemed too soon. Her parents had allowed me the honor of deciding how to tell her about the imprint. I felt that she needed to have the chance to choose. I did not want her to feel that her fate was sealed, just because I imprinted on her. Of course it may also have been the imprint itself, trying to do and be exactly what she needed at any given moment.

"No, not all of them. At least not so far."

"Not Seth, or Leah, huh?"

"Not yet."

"But Paul, and Quil, and Sam…?"

"Yeah, and Jared." I added.

She nodded. I could tell she was working out the idea in her head. "But none of them would be so stupid as to die for love would they?" she asked in all seriousness.

I chuckled lightly. "It may be hard for you to believe but your folks almost did, die for love I mean. They have a very romantic history."

"Really?" she said turning her shining face to look at me fully. Her chocolate eyes bored into me as I saw the glow of curiosity grow. "Tell me."

I regaled the tragic tale of her parent's love. How her father had wanted to drink her mother's blood at first and how she crazily fell for him. I told her about Edward's leaving, and of her racing to Italy to save him from himself and the Volturri. I realized as I told her that the tale was indeed romantic and lovely, when seen with eyes not involved in the story. I realized that had I not foolishly thought myself in love with the heroine I might have rooted for the hero to win. I found myself smiling as I spun the tale for her.

"Bella survived because of your Papa Charlie's love," I said and heard her parents coming up the path.

"Your mother survived because of a dear friend who cared for her and kept her safe," Edward interceded. "and I thank God for him everyday of my existence."

Nessie blinked from his face to Bella's, and then to mine.

"Thank you Jakey," she said tears welling in her eyes.

"What makes you think it was me?" I asked teasingly.

"Because I knew you had to be in the story somewhere, and what better place for you to be?" she said beaming.

"What better place indeed," said Edward.

_Thank you Edward, _I thought.

"Thank you Jacob," Edward whispered.


	6. Coupled OffChapter 6

Chapter Six

Nessie's POV

I walked through the woods at a human pace kicking pebbles on my way. I was thoroughly sick of people and wanted some time alone. I loved the deep quiet of the forests around our home. They were especially comforting when the turmoil raged inside me. At least I fit in here, in the quiet aloneness. Sometimes it was the only place I felt at home.

It was not that my family was not wonderful, they were. It was just that everyone was paired off. Papa Carlisle and Gran, Rosalie and Uncle Em, Jasper and Aunt Alice, even Momma and Daddy. Each was devoted and besotted to each other. It was a good thing to be surrounded by such love, yet it often left me feeling like the outsider.

I was the "in-between." I was not a complete anything. I was neither full vampire nor full human. It sometimes made me feel as if I belonged nowhere.

I often escaped to the wolves. They too were not fully human, nor fully animal, yet they seemed content in their lot. Their company afforded me a sanctuary, until recently. Even they were beginning to separate into companionable bliss.

I had been told of Sam, Jarrod, Paul, and Quil imprinting. I had been present when Seth imprinted. We were all in La Push visiting Billy and having a cookout when Colin came by with his lady love, Jennifer. She was a first timer to the party, and because her romance with Colin was still new, she brought her sister Sophie. Sophie was a pretty young woman of about nineteen, with long black hair that hung in a curtain down her back. Seth was introduced to her and never left her side. He grinned like an idiot all evening, and from that moment on they were a couple.

It was annoying, yet it was Leah's imprinting that threw me over the edge.

She had been doing an errand for Papa Carlisle fetching medicine for the reservation's annual inoculations drive when her jeep blew a tire. It had been raining and Leah was loath to get out and change it. A car drove up and out jumped a tall dark stranger. His name was Rufus Running-bear. He was the new chief of police of the Makah reservation. He knocked on her window and offered to change the tire for her, and in that instant she imprinted.

It was a whirlwind romance and they were now slated to be wed in little over a month. The Cullen complex was alive with wedding plans. Another couple would soon be joining the ranks. One more pair to point out yet again just how alone I was.

I was sitting on a boulder pouting about it when Jake came wandering by. He was dressed in his usual cut-offs and no shirt. The bright sun danced off the plains of his chiseled chest, and confusion marred his perfect features.

"Ness, what on earth are you doing here? Wedding plans getting to be too much for you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No they're fine. I want Leah's wedding to be perfect, and Aunt Alice will ensure that."

"Then what's the problem? I thought you liked the girly stuff," he teased.

"Leah makes it official."

"Makes what official?"

"All the wolves have imprinted… All except you, but you will," I said glumly.

"You sound upset at that prospect," he said cautiously.

"I hate it."

"What?"

"Imprinting!"

Jake's face fell. He sat down next to me on the rock. The sun streaming through his long black hair. I loved his hair long. All the other boys kept their's short and cropped, but Jake's flowed around his shoulders in shimmering waves.

"Why do you say that, Ness?"

"Because it means I'll lose you too. All of you will pair up and I'll be all alone. I hate it," I said big fat tears leaking out of my eyes.

Jake POV

I was floored. There was nothing in the world that shook me as much as Nessie's tears. She was now about fourteen physically, and her small shoulders shook with her sobs. Her head was bowed over her knees and her curtain of copper curls hid her face as she shook her head back and forth.

"Hey, hey. I would never ever let you be left alone," I said easing her onto my lap. "Neither would your mom, or your dad, none of us would ever leave you."

She sniffed loudly and raised her face to look at me. "They all have their other halves and when you imprint you will too, and then…"

"Nessie, I swear, I will never leave you. It will never happen. I love you, Honey."

"But Sam left Leah, even though he loved her. You'll have no choice," she said gasping for breath.

I debated with myself about confessing all, but I still thought she was too young. I wanted her to choose me because it was her choice, not because she felt obligated to my wolfy obsession.

"Nessie, have I ever broken a promise to you, ever?"

She blinked at me and I could tell she was running through memories in her mind. "No."

"The hear me. I promise, you will never be left alone. I will never leave you, unless you look me in my eyes and tell me to. Do you understand?"

We stared into each other's eyes. I willed her to believe me. I had never meant anything the way I meant this promise to my beautiful girl.

I watched her dark orbs bore into my own and saw a light shine from within. I would have sworn that in that instant that she knew. A small smile crossed her lips and she reached out taking my face in her tiny hands. My mind was flooded with images of me and my girl. We were laughing and playing, running and jumping, and through all this I felt the most incredible sense of belonging and of infinite love.

I hugged her to my chest and kissed her on the top of her head. "That's right, Angel. It's you and me against the world."

Renesme POV

Sitting there circled in the warmth of Jacob's arms I felt safer than anywhere else on earth. He was the epitome of all that was comforting and sacred in my life. He was my sun and my world revolved around him.

My world revolved around him, like he had some gravitational force that rooted me to reality. Wait… Gravitational force? My mind slipped back to a conversation I had had with Leah. I heard her words in her voice coming back to me "… It isn't the earth that holds you anymore, it is the person you love. Suddenly everything you cared about stops mattering and your whole life is all about them."

Was it possible for a hybrid to imprint? If so, I think I just did. Jake was all I had ever needed to feel secure.


	7. GrowthChapter 7

Growth- Chpt. Seven

Renesme POV

The thing about being me, is that you are never completely sure of what will face you in the mirror the next morning. When I was really young it was even more disconcerting. I could go to bed looking like an eight month old and wake up looking two. It's funny, but when I was that young it never bothered me. It was just the way I was. As I got older, the aging slowed quite a bit. It was harder to discern the changes in my face and body and my family stopped freaking out about every major growth spurt.

I think that was why this particular morning caused me such a shock. It was just a few months before my sixth birthday, according to Papa Carlisle, my physical age was headed toward sixteen on my birthday. I awoke to a clear and bright morning, excited by the sun peeking through the filmy drapes over my windows. I hopped out of bed as usual and headed into the bathroom. Gran (Esme) had revamped the cabin a few times in my short life, and my bathroom was my favorite addition. It was huge. It had a shower with nine heads, three for each wall, and then the large glass wall that looked out on the wall of mirrors and sinks. It also had a sunken whirlpool tub. I often soaked away stress for hours in there, just me and my favorite books.

This particular morning I was still half asleep when I turned on the shower jets and stripped out of my pajamas. I entered the shower and let the hot water awaken my senses. I bent my head back and allowed my hair to become awash in the warm. I sighed as I began to wash my arms and ran my hands to my shoulders. My skin was tingling in the heat and I continued to lather myself. Then my hands ran across my chest and I froze.

My eyes had been closed in the water streams but they popped open and looked down. Holy Cats! Where did those come from? I was stunned. What on earth had happened to me. I felt myself sink to the floor of the shower and squeak, "Mom, a little help here."

In the blink of an eye she was by my side. She turned off the water jets and sank down to my eye level. Her face was marred with worry and I could tell I had scared her.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Look at me. What am I going to do about this," I said indicating my blossoming bosom. "I look ridiculous."

I saw my mother stifle a smirk and felt her reach her hands out to mine. She stood in one fluid motion and pulled me up with her. "Aw Honey, you do not look ridiculous. You look like a girl who is growing into a stunningly beautiful young lady. Unfortunately, this is a moment that has been anticipated with glee by a certain member of our family, and I am slightly loath to have to do this, but I believe we need to make a phone call."

She took me to my room and handed me one of my dad's t-shirts to throw over a pair of jeans. She sat me at my vanity and began running a brush through my wet hair. She had dialed and spoken very quickly and seemed completely at ease now. I wished I was.

"Relax. Re-enforcements will be here in just a few moments," she said with a smile.

I looked at her in the mirror, my perfect mother. She had a hear shaped face that was somewhat mirrored in my own. She had rich mahogany hair that hung in cascading waves and framed her beautiful face perfectly. Her amber eyes sparkled with warmth and delight, and she broke my heart every time I looked at her. She was stunning. I looked from her face to mine and compared. My face favored my father a bit more than her. I had his strong brow and his firm jaw. My hair was lighter than his, copper where his was bronze. It hung in shimmering spiral curls that bounced as I walked. I most often wore it in a long ponytail down my back, much to my Aunt Alice's dismay. I apparently was a bit too like my mother in my fashion sense. My eyes were definitely my mother's though. I remembered them from my birth, and every time I looked in a mirror I was reminded of my human mother who gave up her humanity so I might exist.

A soft knock at my bedroom door jolted me from my reverie. "Okay, here we go," Momma said opening the door to my aunts Alice and Rosalie.

"Our little girl is growing up," said Alice rubbing her hands together.

My face must have shown my apprehension, cause Momma and Rosalie both whispered soothing things in my ear.

"We will not let her go crazy, promise."

"We have it under control."

Suddenly it dawned on me just what was about to happen. "Oh Lord. I am about to go shopping with Aunt Alice, aren't I?"

"Yes!" Alice said ecstatically.

The day was long, we went into Port Angeles and shopped until we dropped. At first I was reticent about the whole process, but as the day wore on I caught some of Aunt Alice's enthusiasm. We made it kind of a game, I had to call Momma "Bella" and my aunts by their names. It became a test of how well I could fit in to the "real world."

"Okay, we have gotten some pants and skirts, but now it is time for the real work of the day. We are going lingerie shopping," Alice announced.

I know I blushed because Momma hugged me and whispered, "We won't let her go crazy, but we do need to get you bras that fit, Honey."

It was actually amazingly fun. Aunts Alice and Rosalie would bring me things to try on, and Momma would gauge my responses and comfort level. All in all I found that the lacy concoctions made me feel feminine and pretty.

It was never easy living in my family. There were rules to be followed and an overwhelming sense of responsibility. However, the hard part, for me, was that I was surrounded by perfect beauties. Momma of course was spectacular, Alice was ethereal and sprightly and bubbly, and Rosalie was supermodel gorgeous. I usually felt like a duck among the swans, but by the end of the shopping trip, I felt a bit more swan-like. I looked at the full-length mirror and spun, taking in the entire effect.

"I almost look like I fit with you three," I sighed contentedly.

"You are the most beautiful of us all," Momma said hugging me. "Your father is going to be so proud."

"Carlisle and Esme will burst with pride," Said Alice.

"And we may have to muzzle the mutt," said Rosalie with a sneer.

Momma and Alice shared a look that confused me. I was not at all sure what Jake would think of the "new" me, but I hoped he liked it.

As we pulled up to the big house hours and hours after we had left I was excited to show off my new look. I bounded into the main room to find my father and uncles watching TV. I paused dramatically and stuck a pose, just as Aunt Alice had taught me.

Each of them looked me over, and each had a response uniquely their own. Jasper grinned and stood. Then he took my hand and bowed over it in a gentlemanly manner. "Why Miss Renesme, don't you look simply divine?"

"Why thank you kind sir," I said blushing.

Emmet bounded up and picked me up in his burly embrace, swinging me around. "What happened to my Nessie monster? Who is this raving beauty you've replaced her with?"

"Put me down, Uncle Em," I giggled.

As he set me down my father came forward and looked me in the eye. "I do not know what all the fuss is about. You look to be the same beautiful girl who left here this morning." He squeezed me tighter. "How I wish you would slow down so your old Dad could hold on to you a little longer."

"You can still hold on Daddy. I am still your little girl and always will be."

"I'll remind you of that next time you think I am holding you back from something."

Papa Carlisle approved of my more feminine attire as did Gran. I was excited to run and see Jake and show off. I stopped in my room and checked myself in the mirror. There stood a girl who looked to be about sixteen. She was dressed in a soft peach dress that hung from her shoulders on spaghetti straps and skimmed her newly developed curves just perfectly. If I had to go from no boobs to c-cups, I ought to be able to show them off a little I guessed. The skirt was a-line and flared from my newly rounded hips stopping just above my knees. I twirled and watched the fabric swirl about my legs. I had to admit it, I felt pretty.

Aunt Alice had styled my hair down in back and pulled up at the crown so that it hung in a riot of curls down my back all the way down to my waist. She had bought me a tube of mascara and taught me to use it. It made my lush lashes even more pronounced. I sort of felt like I was playing a part, but all the same I wanted to go to Jake's and hear him fuss over me. I wanted to hear him say I looked pretty.

I walked down to the club house at a normal human pace. I did not want to ruin the look by running in like a tom-boy. I wanted to truly look like the young lady my momma had said I was. I heard voices from inside and so I thought I would make an entrance. I knocked.

"Who is it?" came Embry's voice.

"It's me," I said opening the door and entering.

"Whoa, Ness. Check you out!" Embry said.

"Nessie! Looking good!" said Seth.

"D-a-m-n!" Quil breathed and then wolf-whistled.

"Shut it! All of you!" Jake hollered. "Are you all trying to get killed?" He walked to me and took my hand leading me out onto the porch. He eyed me up and down and I noticed that his breathing was somewhat harsh. His eyes skimmed my form from head to toe and he seemed shaken by what he saw. "Ness, you look… I mean… where is my little rug-rat?"

"She's right here. She just got a few new clothes."

"No," He said shaking his head back and forth. "I am not ready for this yet."

"Ready for what?"

"Nothing."

"Jeesh Jake. I just wanted you to see the new look, I guess you don't like it. Well I do, and the guys seemed impressed. Not my fault you have no taste in clothes," I said haughtily. With that I turned on my heal to head back home. He chased me and caught up quickly.

"Ness, I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for… You look beautiful, Honey. More beautiful than any other girl on the planet," he said, his sincerity clear in his eyes.

"Thank you, Jake," I said reaching up and kissing his cheek. As I pulled back I looked at his perfect face and was breathless. When had Jake gotten so yummy. My mouth went dry.

As I leaned away from him I saw a look in his eyes I had never seen before. We stared at each other for a moment. I found my chest tightening and I wasn't sure why, but I did know I had to get some air, before I showed him exactly how much his thinking I was beautiful meant to me. "Well, I'll see ya later," I said and ran home to my room to collapse on my bed and sigh.

Jake filled my mind. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes and saw images of Jake float before my eyelids. Jake's smile. Jake's laugh. Jake's naked chest. Whoa! Why had I never before realized that he was so beautiful? Why had I not realized that his lips looked so kissable? Why had I not realized that he was my first thought upon waking and my last thought before sleeping?

I smiled to myself and drifted off to the sweetest dream I had ever had. Jake was leaning into my ear whispering "You look beautiful." Then he turned and kissed my lips. I slipped into sleep smiling.

Edward POV

Bella and I were cuddling on the couch in the living room when I caught the flavor of Nessie's dream. I stiffened in Bella's arms and she turned to me with questions in her eyes.

"We may have a problem brewing," I said to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nessie is dreaming about Jacob."

"What's new?" Bella asked resignedly.

"She's dreaming about kissing him," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh," Bella said looking a bit nonplussed.

"I think I need to go and find Jacob," I said disentangling myself from my beautiful wife.

"Now Edward, Jake didn't do anything here. Did he?"

"No, Bella, he didn't. But I think he needs to have a heads up. He needs to know how she's feeling, so he isn't blindsided."

"Go easy on him."

"I'll try."


	8. Heads UpChapter 8

Heads Up-Chapter 8

Jacob POV

I was shaken. I admit it. Seeing Nessie blossom before my eyes was not unusual, but my little girl was suddenly a woman, a gorgeous, desirable woman. I was not ready for the feelings that reared up in me. I wanted her. My God, how I wanted her. It was wrong, she was too young. I was supposed to be what she needed, and she did not need some hormonal wolf panting after her. I headed to my usual outlook place and sat thinking. I was so torn.

I heard him come and sit beside me. I knew he was there and he knew I knew he was there, but he waited for me to talk first.

I looked over at his stone features and grinned. There was a time when I would have done almost anything to destroy him, and now he was one of my very best friends. I would never have believed it could be.

"Me either," Edward answered my unspoken thoughts.

"Get out of my head, smart ass!" I griped playfully.

"Nah, too much interesting stuff in there. Besides, I actually want to chat. And knowing you, you may not say everything that could be pertinent." He smiled that damn crooked smile at me and I knew I was in trouble.

"Okay, lay it on me. I can almost guarantee I am not going to like this, huh?"

"It isn't anything you haven't been thinking about yourself, Jake. I just thought you might like to actually voice some of your concerns. I also thought that talking to her mother may not be what you wanted." He said gently.

I sighed. "Right cause talking to her father will be so much easier." I chortled.

"Jake, I know better than anyone what you're thinking and I have yet to have a concern about your intentions toward my daughter. You are one of the most honorable men I know. I trust you more than anyone but myself and Bella, where Nessie is concerned. But I have noticed that this whole process is not always easy on you. I have to be honest, Jake, over the years, I have learned so much about the imprinting compulsion, that I am amazed at the depth and breadth of it." Edward said obviously fascinated.

"It's not hard, Edward, it's usually great, cause Nessie is amazing. And you and Bella are the best, you put up with me hanging out and let me have time with her." I said with the mental "thank you" I felt.

"Yes, and you have been the best friend my daughter has ever had. Hell Jake, if it weren't for you I can't imagine some of the weird and wonderful milestones we have been through with her." Edward said shaking his head in disbelief.

"You give me too much credit." I sighed.

"No, Jake I don't. If it weren't for you she would never have adjusted to hunting animals as well as she did. And we all know that your pack and Esme are responsible for her eating human food." He laughed.

"Don't know what you mean…" I fidgeted.

"Your secret is safe with me, Jake. I'll never tell her about the conspiracy between you and Esme." he said softly.

_You knew about that, _I thought. My mind drifted back to the months that Esme, Embry, Quil, Seth, and eventually even Leah all conspired to eat together in the big house for all our meals to get Nessie used to the scents and eventually the taste of what Nessie always referred to as "people food."

"She so wanted to spend time with you that she would even deal with the thought of "people food" just to be near you."

"But it was Esme's cooking that really convinced her to try it. Well that and the bets Quil, Embry, and Seth made with her to do it."

"No Jake," Edward said in that "you are so deluded" voice. "She did it for you. She knew you wanted her to try it, so she did. The fact that she actually liked it may have surprised her, but she would have eaten mud if she thought you wanted her to." He laughed. "You know for someone so in tune with my little girl, you really are a bit clueless."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… For example, you still believe that she is a little girl." Edward said.

"Edward…" I said. "She's not even six years old."

"Jacob," He said kindly. "She's almost full grown physically, and emotionally, I wonder if she isn't better adjusted than any of us will ever be."

"She's your kid, Edward, how can you tell me you see her as an adult?"

"I didn't say it was always easy, and I think even she knows that she will always be my little girl, but fact is fact. Jacob, she is too smart for all of us. She has more compassion and kindness that almost anyone I know. She is about to embark on her first adventures in the human world, we have to trust her to be ready for them. How can I not see her for the amazing young woman she has become?"

_Have I mentioned that your mental health scares the hell out of me? _

"Not out loud, but I am aware of your feelings on the subject." Edward laughed. "Now, can we discuss some of this?"

_Edward, I have only honorable intentions toward Nessie. You know that._

"Yes Jake, I do. But are you aware that my daughter's intentions toward you are bordering on less than honorable?"

_WHAT? I have not done anything to encourage… Are you serious? Don't be ridiculous, she's just a kid!_

"No Jake, as I said she is a young woman, who is beginning to realize that her best friend is… Now remember that I am quoting her thoughts, here… "One fine specimen of manhood" " Edward winced as he said it.

_Good God! I am not sure I am ready for this._

"How do you think I feel about it?" Edward said. "But I want my baby girl happy, and I know that she is growing in her feelings for you. I wanted you aware. It seemed a safer idea to me, than having her feeling this and having you bungle it."

_Are we really having this conversation? _

"Yes, Jake we are. I wanted you to have a chance to deal with this because we both know your romantic history is less than stellar." Edward grinned at the memories of my foolish attempts with his now wife.

_Gee thanks, Edward. I really needed that little walk down memory lane. I am doomed._

_ "_No you aren't. Bella actually hold's your second kiss as one of her fondest memories. We have shared the memory, and it made us both believe that Nessie has a good chance at happiness with you."

_ Have I ever mentioned that we live the weirdest life on the planet?_

"I had noticed." Edward laughed. "All I really wanted to do here was give you a heads up, Jake. I trust you with my daughter, I just want you to know that trusting her is a bit less easy at this point, and that is why I wanted to talk to you." He put his hand on my shoulder.

_What does that mean?_ I thought as I held my head in my hands.

"She is falling hard, Jake. I just want to be sure that you are there to catch her, and ease her into this next phase easily and as painlessly as possible. Painlessly for all of us if you know what I mean."

_In other words, if hurt her, I am going to be in pain._

"No," Edward smiled. "Just remember that she is neither experienced in love, nor fully prepared for the overwhelming emotions she is having right now. You are the older and wiser one here; go easy on her, and Bella."

_And you, Dad? How are you feeling about all this?_

"Jake, as I said I trust you. Just do me a favor."

"Anything Edward." I vowed.

"Try your hardest not to think in my presence."

And with that we both laughed.


	9. Crossed WiresChapter 9

Crossed Wires-Chapter Nine

Renesme's POV

I woke up wanting to see Jake, needing to tell him. Now that I was finally old enough for him I wanted him to know how I felt. So I walked until I saw Jake's shape sitting next to my father's.

I heard them laughing, the two men I loved most in the world. I was going to sneak up on them and spook Jacob if I could. They seemed deep in conversation so maybe he wouldn't be paying attention. I could mask my thoughts from my father since almost infancy so I just had to blank him out and be very quiet.

"Edward, when did love become so friggin' complicated?" Jacob asked genially.

"Jacob, with you love was always complicated. Don't you remember?" Dad joked.

_Love? Jake was in love? With who?_

_ "_So what are you going to do?" My dad asked.

_Yeah, Jake what are you going to do?_

"Not sure. Any suggestions?"

_ "_I would suggest you take a risk, what are you afraid of?" Dad asked.

"Hurting Nessie. This will change things. What if she isn't ready for a change?" Jake said flatly and with a finality that had my breath catching. I gasped.

That did it. I was no longer unnoticed, they both turned around in a flash and I caught the look of shock on Jakey's face.

"Ness?" Dad began coming at me with an outstretched hand.

_Oh Daddy! I want to die!___I thought it at him as I whipped around and ran full speed toward the cottage and my loving mother's arms. I heard Daddy tell Jake to "Let Bella handle it," as I sped away. Thank God for Daddies who knew their girls.

Jacob POV

_Crap! Oh, Crap! What the hell happened? She looked as if she were crying? Edward? Tell me what to do! _I thought desperately.

"Let Bella handle it," he said.

_What happened, Edward? Why was she so upset?_

"She overheard enough to know you are in love…" He said, "But not who you are in love with. She was thinking that she had lost you."

"Edward are you smiling? Why the hell are you smiling? She's hurting! I hurt her!"

"Jake, what better way to gage her readiness than to see how she responds to the idea of you in love? Bella won't tell her it's her. She'll leave that to you. This will allow you to know if you think the time is right to tell her," he said it so reasonably. "Jake seriously what is your greatest fear here?"

_That she won't choose me. _I slumped down onto the forest floor. I had never thought it that bluntly, and it deflated me completely.

"Jacob…" Edward said gently. "Why would she choose anyone else?"

_I want her to have the freedom to choose better. She deserves so much better. God, Edward, she deserves the absolute best._

"Yes she does, and she has it in you, my friend."

Renesme POV

"Mom!" I screamed. I was running and almost ripped the front door of the hinges. "Mom!"

She zipped to my side with a look of panic on her face. "Nessie what's wrong? Baby, I'm here," she wrapped her arms around me; I could feel her panic in her arms.

I was crying. Big wet tears streaming down my face were also there in my voice and I could not catch my breath.

"It's Jake!" I managed to get out before sobs overtook me again.

"Is he hurt? Should I call Carlisle? Baby speak to me!"

"No, he's okay. It's just…" I sniffed and tried to compose myself. If anyone would know it would be my mom, I mean she was Jake's friend too. "Mom, I heard Jake confess to Daddy that he… That he…"

"That he what?" She was holding my face in her hands.

"Mom, did you know Jake was in love? That means he imprinted. Did you know?" I said feeling the tears begin to fall again.

I saw the little knowing smile upon her lips. "Yes honey, I knew."

It took me a moment to process that. I swallowed hard. _Why had no one told me? How could he __be in love? I hadn't even had a chance to make him fall in love with me._

"Do you know her?"I asked afraid to know the answer.

"Yes, Sweety, I know her."

"Is she good enough for him?" I asked.

Her beautiful heart shaped face softened and a beatific smile crossed it. "I think she is. In fact I cannot think of any more worthy object of his affection."

I heard the sound of my dad on the porch, then I felt him wrap my mother and I in his cool grasp. I turned into his rock hard chest and wept some more.

"Hey! Hey! It's going to be alright. We're right here," he said rubbing my back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"It isn't my place to tell you things that are Jacob's feelings and thoughts. How would you feel if I spilled your innermost thoughts?" Daddy said, looking a bit sheepishly at me.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Ness, I think you should talk to him about this. He's your best friend, and he cares for you, as you care for him. Remember how important you are to each other, and be patient. Give him a chance to explain everything to you," he told me.

I sobered at once. Dad could be so reasonable. I loved Jake, he was the best friend I had ever had, how could I not want him to be happy and loved. Who wouldn't love Jake? I mean I had loved him since birth. "Any idea where I would find him?" I asked praying he could point me in the right direction.

"I sent him to his place. I thought you should have a chance to work this out."

I walked to Jake's place. I was chewing my lip and praying that I could be an adult about this. I promised myself to listen to Jake and fake an appropriate level of happiness for him. I could always cry myself to sleep at home alone, later.

When I approached the porch I saw him sitting there on the step with his head in his hands. His chest was bare. The sun glinted off his brown shoulders and his long blue-black hair hung in a sheet covering his face. He was so beautiful, no wonder I was lost to him. He was perfection itself.

I walked up to stand right in front of him and felt tiny in comparison to his massive muscles. But seeing him look so dejected all I could think of was that he was vulnerable and I had the power to hurt him, if I did not put him first. He always put my needs first, now I had to do the same for him.

"Hey Jakey," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

When he raised his face to me I saw a hollow, haunted look in his eyes. He looked at me, but he said nothing.

"So…" I began. I thought maybe I could joke him into smiling. "What's new?"

I saw the corners of his mouth turn up, in spite of himself. "Oh I don't know…"

"Will you tell me about her?" I asked softly.

He sighed heavily. "What do you want to know?"

"Is she good enough for you?" I was sure she wasn't.

"She is amazing. She's smart, funny, beautiful, kind… She's everything I ever wanted and so much more," he said, his eyes taking on a shine I had only seen when he looked at me. I knew that look, it was pure love. I had always felt it with him and now someone else had it from him. I thought my heart would break into a million sharp pieces and cut me to ribbons.

"Well, she'd better be. You deserve nothing less," I was biting my lower lip so hard I thought I might draw blood, but I refused to cry. I wanted him to know I would support him in anything he wanted. "Have you known her long?"

"I've known her for her entire life, and the truth is, my life did not begin until she entered it," he said with that same intense look in his eyes.

_This was killing me. _"Have I met her?" I asked trying desperately to sound cheery and enthusiastic.

"Yeah, you know her," he said looking at the ground.

I ran through all the girls I knew from Jake's life. Most of them were paired off already. I could not think of any.

"Nessie…" He said taking my hands in his. "Sit down. Let me try to explain this to you as best I can."

He walked about in a path, pacing and thinking. I knew this was hard on him. I had to try to be a real friend and support him. I sat on my hands so I would not interrupt him, and I could fidget without him seeing.

"Nessie, you know you are my best friend in the whole world, right?"

I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from interrupting.

"What if that was to change?" He asked.

"Change how?" I felt my heart jump into overdrive. Was he going to desert me for his imprint?

"Haven't you ever thought about being in love, Ness?"

_Not with anyone but you,_ I thought. Could I let him go to ensure his happiness?

"Yeah," I said holding back tears.

"Okay," he said taking a deep steadying breath. "When you love someone you want your life with them to begin, you want to spend as much time with them as possible, you want your life to change, but the thing is, Ness, it isn't your life alone anymore. There is someone else who's wants and needs matter. In fact, their wants and needs can matter more than your own."

I nodded, I knew what he wanted and needed would always be paramount to me. That was why I was going to be happy for him if it killed me.

"Well, that's where I am right now. I want her to be happy and to have everything she wants and needs. I am just not sure that that's me," he said in a quiet voice.

Jacob POV

I could tell she was upset. I knew I had screwed up big time. I scrubbed at my face with the flat of my hand. What was wrong with me. I was supposed to make her happy. Leave it to me to screw it all up yet again. Sometimes I felt like I was born to be wrong for the women I cared for.

She was facing away from me looking out over the cliffs in a tight posture. I wanted so much to touch her, but I was terrified. Maybe I should just throw myself off a cliff to the rocks below and pray my injuries were fatal, yeah, right, with my luck they'd heal correctly and at super speed.

"Ness?" I said softly. I waited. She did not turn, or speak. All I heard was a soft sniff, and an even softer sob. Damn! I made her cry. "Nessie… Please talk to me. Hell scream at me, I don't care, just say something."

She took a deep breath and then turned to face me. "I'm sorry Jake."

Wait, what is she sorry for? I am officially confused. "What?"

"I said that I am sorry. I honestly thought it was me."

I was completely lost. "I don't understand."

She took another deep breath and walked over to a large boulder to sit. "Jake, I was so excited that my birthday was coming. I thought that since I am almost done growing that…" she stopped and shook her head. I could tell she was debating with herself, I just could not seem to follow her train of thought. "I am so stupid."

"You are not."

"Oh yes I am! I am as stupid as a real teenager. Jake I had this crazy idea that everything would miraculously change when I reached the chronological age of an adult. I honestly thought that it would matter."

"It does matter." I said, completely confused.

"Not to you." she said shaking her head and looking down.

I stared at her completely at a loss. I could see she was hurting, it was obvious, but I could not, for the life of me, seem to find a way to comfort her. I had no clue what the real problem was. I had not even told her I'd imprinted on her. If she was this upset now, what would that news do to her?

"You are really going to make me say this out loud, aren't you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Ness. I thought this was about my imprinting."

She sighed. "It is."

She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them and then she buried her face in her knees. After another deep breath she raised her face and looked directly in my eyes. "Jake, I have always believed that you and I were connected, that you were… for lack of a better term, mine, and I was yours. I always assumed you felt the same."

At this point I tried to interrupt and tell her that I am and she is, but she raised a hand to stop me.

"I assumed that you were waiting for me to catch up to you. I have heard stories about imprinting since I was little, and I was fool enough to think I understood. I listened to all the wolves talk about how it felt, each in there turn. I absorbed it and processed it so that I was certain that what I felt for you my whole life was what I was meant to feel. Sot it never occurred to me you might not feel it too." A lone tear slid down her perfect porcelain cheek.

I was dumbstruck. I could not breathe. I could barely think. Was she saying what I thought she's saying?

"I thought that you were where I fit. You have always been my center, my home. I am such an idiot. Jake, I thought that… I should have known better. Every member of the pack who is imprinted has managed to tell the object of their imprinting. It's 'Imprint 101' as you guys say. Even Claire knows. Quil explained that they will always be together, no matter what. I should have realized that you would have told me. I mean, it's not like you and I have secrets from each other. Except one." She is crying in earnest now. Not sobbing, but big fat tears were leaking from her eyes in a steady stream. "I honestly thought you imprinted on me, 'cause I thought I'd imprinted on you."

She actually laughed. It is a harsh and painful sound that had nothing to do with humor and everything to do with pain. "Can you believe that? The hybrid human-vamp believed that she imprinted like a shape-shifter. Lord almighty, how deluded can one girl get?"

Suddenly she stood. I still had not found my voice. I was replaying what she just said again in my mind waiting for my brain to catch up to my heart which was beating wildly in my chest.

"I really am sorry Jake. I'll try really hard to get over this and not be weird around you. Eventually, maybe we can even be friends again. I…" her voice broke. "I love you."

She tried to bolt past me, but I reached for her and caught her up in my arms. I pulled her to my chest and breathed in the ambrosia of her hair. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might actually explode with happiness. I smiled broader than I had ever smiled. _She loves me! She loves me! She loves me! _

Ness raised her face to look at me and saw the grin. "Don't you dare laugh at me Jacob Black!" she hollered as she struggled to get herself free.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." I said shaking my head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Just let me go, Jake. Please!"

"Not now, not ever!" I said locking her in my arms.

"Stop, it's alright. You don't need to fix this for me."

"Nessie."

"No, Jake. Please."

Suddenly I realized that I had not told her. All this time, and I had never had the guts to tell her. I was so terrified she wouldn't chose me if she thought she had no choice that I had missed her doing it. I looked at her and realized she was still shaking her head no and trying to free herself from my arms. I found myself doing something I had dreamed about for what seemed like forever. I kissed her. I just leaned forward and pressed my lips to Nessie's.

She stopped struggling almost immediately, but I could feel it was from shock. Her eyes flew to mine. I began to ease my lips against hers, softly and slowly. I felt her catch up to the kiss and relax in my arms. I read confusion in her eyes, but she did not pull away. I found myself smiling against her lips and whispered against them, "That's right, Sweetheart, breathe."

I pressed our lips together again and she pressed back. I know I moaned. I had dreamed of this for so long, but not once, had my dreams ever compared to the reality of Nessie, warm and compliant in my arms. I felt her sigh against my lips, I took advantage of it and ran my tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She opened to me with such sweet acceptance that it almost shattered me. I met her tongue with mine and drank in her sweet essence. Her hands slid up and her fingers twined through my hair. My arms held her tightly, but not so tightly I would hurt her. Then I pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Nessie, forgive me."

"For what?"

"For being an idiot. I wanted you to have a chance to be a kid so badly I missed that you were the woman I had always wanted."

"What did you say?"

"Nessie I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. Hell, maybe even before that. When your mother was pregnant I couldn't leave her side, I was drawn to her, it was a physical need to be near her. Except it wasn't her. The second you were born I was able to walk away from Bella, but I have never once been able to walk away from you, and I swear, if you'll have me, I never will."

"You love me?" she asked me.

"I adore you. I worship you. I idolize you." I said twirling her around in my arms.


	10. Through Space and TimeChapter 10

Through Space and Time-Chapter Ten

Jacob's POV

Holding my angel in my arms and kissing her was heaven on earth. She had placed her palm to my cheek and was sending me the most amazing images, whether intentionally or not. I was floating from the onslaught of emotions and sensations coursing through us both when an image flashed before my eyes and Nessie stiffened in my arms.

I blinked and focused on her face. She looked frightened, and was scanning the area around us as if looking for what had appeared in her head.

"What was that Ness?" I asked.

"Eyes," she said rather breathless and twitchy.

"Eyes?"

"Jake, it was a vision. A danger vision. Someone was watching us. Someone who was a danger."

I looked around and set my senses on overdrive trying to sense if anyone was near. I saw and heard nothing, yet the hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. When I looked back at Nessie's face I saw fear and wanted nothing more than to ease her concern.

"Hey, relax. We are home and safe, and most importantly, we are together. I won't let anything or anybody hurt you, not now, not ever," I said pulling her back into the circle of my arms.

She melted against me, putting her head on my chest and sighed. "I know. I always feel safe with you."

"Good."

"And you really love me?"

"Oh yes. I really love you," I said kissing the top of her copper head.

Just as I did a loud crack of thunder split the air, followed by a sheet of rain that fell like a bucket above us. Nessie squeaked and I scooped her up and dashed into the cabin. Once inside I placed her back on her feet and surveyed her. She was drenched. The tank top she wore clung to her curves in ways that should be illegal. I shut my eyes and tried to breathe. Then I heard it. The musical sound of her laughter rang out loud and clear in the dark room.

"What's so funny?"

"You're dripping," she said laughing.

I opened my eyes and looked down. My t-shirt was plastered to me as well, and she was right, there was a puddle forming at my feet.

"Stay here, I'll get us some towels," I said heading to the linen closet for two bath sheets. I wrapped her up and began to rub her arms through the towel to make sure she stayed warm. She began shivering just the same and I immediately realized that she needed some heat.

"Aw, Ness. Let me build you a fire, baby, before you freeze to death."

"You can build a fire, but I know something that will make me warm up fast," she said with a smile.

"What would that be?" I asked as I went to light the fire.

"Well, I hear werewolves are pretty warm."

"True," I said already ahead of her on this train of thought.

"I bet if I curled up in your arms I would be toasty in no time," she said with a wicked smile on her too tempting lips.

"Hmm, interesting theory. I think we should try it out," I said sliding next to her on the couch as soon as the fire was burning. I leaned down and kissed her again, just because I could, and thanked my lucky stars that she felt anything for me. She was clinging tighter to me when the phone rang.

I growled slightly, but reached out to answer. "Hello."

"Jake? Is Nessie with you? And is everything alright?" It was Bella and she was in mom mode.

"Yes Bella, she's here and everything is good," I said with a smile.

Nessie reached out for the phone and I gave it to her. "Mom?"

Ness listened to whatever her mother had to say. "Yeah, we're good. Wet, but good." Again she listened for a few moments. "Can I just stay here? It's storming badly, and you know I'll be calmer with Jake during a storm." Another pause ensued. "Okay. Oh and Mom, tell Daddy to keep watch, I had a vision of someone watching. It was weird. Jake said he didn't hear or see anyone, but it felt weird."

There was another pause, this one longer, and I saw Ness nod several times. "Yes, Ma'am, I promise. I love you too."

She hung up the phone and snuggled back into my arms. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just told me to keep them informed of any more visions, oh, and she said I couldn't stay."

"What?" I said looking down at her.

"It's okay. Daddy heard her and reminded her that he used to spend every night with her at Papa Charlie's house, and she acquiesced," Ness said with a laugh.

"Besides aren't I trustworthy? It's not as if I haven't watched over you all of your life." I knew I sounded a bit indignant, but really.

"I'm not sure it was your trustworthiness she was focused on."

I furrowed my brow. I was not sure what she meant. She must have understood, because she blushed furiously.

"Jacob, I think she is afraid I might ravish you."

"Ravish me?" I choked.

"Don't worry, I won't," she said kissing my neck. "At least not yet."

My eyes rolled back into my head as I reveled in the sensation of her lips on my throat and neck. I moaned as I dipped my head to recapture her lips with mine. I scooped her up and carried her to my bed. I sank into the softness with Ness in my arms and nearly cried out to the universe with ecstasy.

Nessie's hands roamed over my chest and began bunching my shirt in her fists attempting to pull it over my head. I wanted to fight her, honestly I did, but I allowed it and drank in the sweetness of her open mouthed kisses against my naked chest. God, this was better than anything a I had ever imagined. I wound her silky hair in my hands and pulled her back to my lips, I could not get enough of her. I wanted her, all of her.

That thought caught me off guard. Suddenly I found myself easing her slightly away from me. Part of my mind screamed in protest, but another part told me to slow things down. Nessie deserved better. The imprint knew better than our hormones and stopped me from going too far too fast.

Nessie looked at me with a pout and a crease between her brows. I took a finger and rubbed the crease, smiling at the sleepily sexy creature in my arms.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but we need to stop," I said.

"Why?"

"Because we are not ready," I said closing my eyes, trying to convince myself as well as her.

"What if I told you I am?"

"I would tell you that I'm not, and this a both of us decision."

Her eyes sought mine and I could tell she was disappointed, and not quite convinced.

"Trust me, Nessie, I want you with every fiber of my being, but we will do this right. That means I will court you and win you right and proper. Then when we both feel the time is right, I will ask your family for their blessing, and I will wed you. I will make you mine before our tribe, for now and forever." I had not meant to say it, I did not even know I planned it until it came out of my lips.

"You want to marry me?"

"Not tomorrow, but yes. You are my heart and soul and I want you for my wife. I don't think I can settle for anything less." Holy cats. I meant every word. Now I held my breath waiting to see if I had just terrified her.

She looked at me. Searching my face. She shook her head and smiled. "Okay. I will let you court me and win me. I will even agree to marry you. On two conditions."

"What conditions?"

"One, you continue to kiss me, and hug me, and let me sleep in your arms."

"Deal!" I could do all those things.

"And two, you promise to stay my best friend, always."

"Always." That was easy. We kissed and cuddled until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The storm raged outside the windows and shook the glass panes. Nessie's sleep became restless during the night, and then she sat bolt upright and screamed. It was a horrifying, blood curdling scream and I tried to hold her but she fought me.

"Ness! Nessie!" I cried trying to wake her from whatever dream held her.

"Jake?"

"Yes baby, it's me."

"Did you see them?"

"Who?"

"Eyes!" She was shaking. "They were watching us Jake. I could feel them."

I pulled her into my arms. "No one is here. It's just us, you must have been dreaming."

"No, they weren't here. I can't explain. But they were watching us."

"I don't understand."

She reached up and sent me the images. They were crystal clear and sharp. A pair of deep, blood-red eyes. They were seeking us out through time and space and they saw us, there in each other's arms. I felt the sense of dread that Nessie felt and I held her more closely. Someone was watching, and wanted to do us harm.


	11. To Sleep Perchance to DreamChapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nessie POV

The voice was vaguely familiar, something from a long forgotten nightmare, that niggled at the recesses of my mind. It echoed through the stone room and bounced off the inside of my brain. I strained my ears to make out the harsh words and the underlying menace I sensed.

_"It is worse than I imagined, my friends. She seems to have attached herself to this hound. It is intolerable. Especially in light of what we now know."_

_ "How is this a concern to us, Brother?"_

_ "Our young friend believes that this girl is his destiny. Does this hold no sway with you?"_

_ "Have your paternal instincts come into play with your protégé?"_

_ "I do not know about that, but I do know that a union of blood between vampire and werewolf must never come to fruition. I have no problem with allowing him to pursue her for his own reasons, all I care about is that the wolves are eliminated as a risk factor in this equation. Not to mention my own desire to repay the Cullens for their impudence."_

_ "So that is what this is all about. I thought we had discussed this. The Cullens have been absolved of wrong doing in this situation, must we continue to re-hash this decision over and over/"_

_ "It was not my decision, it was yours. I did not agree with it then, and I agree even less now, in light of recent discoveries. You continue to be blind to the danger this situation presents…"_

_ "Enough!" It was a third voice, it sounded bored, but it spoke with authority and strength. "The decision has been made and it shall not be brought up again!"_

_ "I disagree!" came the first voice again. "I grow fatigued with your inaction and your refusal to listen to reason. If you will not support me in this I will rally those who will."_

_ "Careful, Brother, you will find yourself out in the cold."_

_ "That is not a hindrance, after all, revenge is a dish best served cold. I will destroy the wolves and I will have vengeance upon the Cullens. And as for this half-breed, perhaps I will gift her to my protégé. If not, I shall destroy her as well. If nothing else the child requires re-education, she has been corrupted by the notions of these animal feeders. It is a travesty."_

_ "She is not your concern. The Cullens have done nothing to break our laws."_

_ "Your laws! Her existence may not offend, but her proclivities do. I am done with this. I am done with you. May God have mercy on your souls, for I swear, I shall not!"_

I sat bolt upright and searched my surroundings in a panic. I was in Jake's room. The soft golden light of dawn was streaming through the windows and falling across his bronze chest. He slept soundly with a beautiful smile on his face. I breathed deeply and let it out slowly. It was a dream, that's all. I tried to cling to the words and phrases that swan in my mind. They were faint and difficult to discern, yet something told me I should take heed. Something told me that there was danger, a danger for which I was unprepared, a danger that threatened everything I held dear.

_ "May God have mercy on your souls, for I swear, I shall not!" _my mind repeated, I prayed God would have mercy, for I was truly afraid.


	12. Sunshine Can BurnChapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jacob POV

I awoke to my sweet angel wrapped securely around my frame. She had an arm thrown over my chest and a leg thrown over my thighs. I felt an immediate desire to roll her over and make sweet passionate love to her. I wouldn't though. I had promised myself that I would treat her exactly as she deserved to be treated and that meant time and patience. It did not, however, mean that I could not kiss her and hold her and demonstrate my affection for her.

I looked at her. God, she was beautiful. Her copper hair fell across the sheets in a blanket of spun golden-red. I wound my fingers through it, combing it. I had never imagined feeling for anyone what I felt for Ness. Comparing it to what I had felt for Bella was like comparing a glass of water to an ocean. I could spend my entire existence loving her and never get enough.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, a small smiled gracing her perfect lips. "Good morning, Sunshine," I said as I leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"'Morning," she said snuggling closer to me. I sensed something was off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, weird dreams."

"You want to talk about them?"

"Not right now. I can only sort of remember them anyway."

Just then my phone rang. I reached over and answered. "Yeah?"

"Jake, Edward. We need you to bring Nessie up to the big house. There's something up. Don't worry her, but try to hurry, will ya?"

"Alright," I said hoping he would pick up my concern.

"Not to worry, I'll fill you in as soon as you guys get here."

I hung up and kissed Nessie's forehead. "Our presence has been requested, my queen."

She giggled at the endearment and sat up stretching her lithe body. I groaned at the view. How long had I waited for her to become this enticing creature only to put barriers on myself. Sometimes imprinting sucked.

"Come on Big Boy," she said pulling me to my feet and into her arms. I leaned down and kissed her. Well, I guess imprinting wasn't always so bad.

We walked up to the main house and into the front door. Everyone was there. Their faces were serious and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was the first time they had seen Nessie and I as a couple, were they upset with us? Was there going to be a problem?

"Children, we need to head into the dining room, we are expecting an important call," Carlisle said leading the way.

"Who from?" I asked completely lost.

"Italy," Nessie said on a whisper. Every eye in the room turned to her.

"How did you...?"

"Something bad's happened," Nessie said sinking into a chair at the table. "Something about me."

"Aro only said he needed to speak to us all, and that something had occurred to make him feel we needed warning," Carlisle said.

"What the hell do they want now?" I spat.

Nessie reached over and took my hand. "Jake, remember the dreams I was having?"

I nodded.

"I think they were about this. Just a feeling, but please chill until we know what's happening."

I nodded, and shot a look to Edward. He did not look any more at ease than I felt. Bella looked like she would fall apart any moment.

"Alice? Anything?"

"Jake, you know I can't see you or Ness. This must be about her, cause I have bupkiss. Well, except, I have a feeling we should hear Aro out."

As she finished this statement the phone rang, making us all jump. Carlisle hit the speaker and answered. "Hello Aro, we are all here."

"Greetings Cullens,"

Nessie POV

As soon as I heard Aro's silky voice I remembered it from my dream. It had been the second voice, the one that had seemed reasonable.

"I assume that Mr. Black is there as well," He said over the speaker-phone.

Jacob stiffened. "He is here as well, Aro. What is this about?" Papa asked sensing all our tension.

I heard Aro swallow and he seemed to be attempting to soften the blow. "There has been a development here, Carlisle. It is of a rather troublesome nature, and we are requesting that all of your loved ones join us here in Volterra for a conference on strategy."

I watched Papa Carlisle's brows crease and I watched Daddy's eyes squint. "That is quite a request, Aro, especially considering our last encounter."

"I am aware that we parted company on less than ideal terms when last we met, but this is important Carlisle. It concerns young Renesme and her Quilute friend, and I cannot in good conscience keep it from you. You are all in grave danger. Unfortunately, it is once again due to my lack of foresight."

"Aro, please speak plainly, no one here is going to hop a plane on your say-so without proper explanations." Carlisle said holding the bridge of his nose.

"Yes we are." I heard myself saying.

"Renesme!" It was my mother. She looked livid.

"Trust me," I said to my family

About thirty hours later we were making our decent into Rome's international airport. It all happened pretty fast once it was decided we would actually go. Granna made travel arrangements and we all packed quickly. Luckily we all had passports and the like at the ready. The flight was long, but Jake and I managed to catch some sleep. He refused to let go of my hand the entire way. I appreciated it. I knew something must be very wrong for Aro to call.

We arrived and went to baggage claim and were met by a sorrowful looking Alec and a stoic looking Felix. They were dressed in dark suits and they held a sign that said "Cullens." Daddy and Papa Carlisle shared a look that implied confusion, and we followed them to the cars they had waiting. There were three pristine Mercedes-Benz sedans and we piled in. I could feel Jake's tension through his hand. The hair on his arms was standing up, I guessed it was the smell of the non-vegetarian vamps, but it could also have been the nonverbal conversation he and Daddy were having. I prayed they were both prepared to behave themselves and at least let Aro explain what was going on.

I was fascinated. I had never been out of Washington, or on a plane. Here I was winding my way through Italian landscape. It was breathtaking, in such a different way than home. Where home was lush and green and almost primordial in it's forest covered landscape, this place shone in the bright white light of a warm sun. Many of the buildings were made of pale stone and they reflected the light beautifully. I was completely taken with the sparkle of the entire place. We drove, as vampires do, quite fast. Apparently the Volturri flags on the front of the cars alerted the police to our status as V.I.P.'s. We were not even approached by any law enforcement though we flew through the cities and countryside.

We arrived outside of Volterra, a large walled city, and drove to a guarded entrance. The cars wended there way through narrow streets and alleys and then into an underground parking structure. I watched as the sun disappeared. When we pulled up to a glass door and stopped several guards draped in robes, of various shades of grey stepped forward and went to take our luggage.

"Please follow me," said Felix. "Aro is anxious to speak with you."

"Yeah, I bet," said Jake under his breath.

We rode up in elevators to a wide reception area. Then we were led into a wide white marbled round room. The vaulted ceiling was sky high and domed. There in the center of the room was a dais that held two thrones. When Daddy and Papa Carlisle saw it they both raised eyebrows. On the thrones sat two dark-haired vampires in dark suits.

One stood and approached, "Greetings Carlisle, Edward. Greetings Cullens, and of course Mr. Black."

"Cut the crap Aro, what the hell is going on?" Daddy blurted.

"Edward!" Momma said.

"No, no, Bella, please, young Edward has a point. It is time we explained this to you all, you have already been most indulgent to us," Aro said.

The fact that there was no furniture was not unusual, vampires did not need to sit. But Jake and I were not that lucky and to be honest, I was tired, between the flight and the drive. I must have thought it because Daddy sighed and expressed the need to Aro. "Aro, could we have a chair for Renesme and Jacob. It has been a long day."

"My apologies, young ones, I forget. Please join us in our study. We can all get comfortable and we can explain why we sent for you."

We were led to a richly paneled room that was full of settees and small couches. We all sat, and Aro began to pace.

"Unfortunately there has been a distressing turn of events among the Volturri."

"Oh. My. God!" Daddy said. "When did they go? Who went with him? How much do you know?"

"Whoa!" Jacob said standing. "How about a heads up to the non-mind-readers among us."

"Oh, sorry Jake. Please Aro."

"Caius has broken faith with the Volturri. He left us, taking many of the guard with him."

"Who has gone?" Papa Carlisle asked.

Aro's face grew sad. "The most important are Jane, Demitri, and Nahuel."

"Nahuel?" Momma asked. "What was he doing here?"

"Well, after we parted company with you, dear Bella, Caius was rather focused on finding Joham, Nahuel's erstwhile father. He took a contingent and they sought him out. They found his lair, and destroyed him, and several of his daughters. They also discovered his research materials. When Caius delved into the research he contacted Nahuel and invited him to join us here and further the research his father had begun." Aro said.

"What do you mean, 'further the research,'" Papa Carlisle asked.

"Well, he was not impregnating humans, if that's what you mean. Caius decided to have genetic research done to determine exactly why the couplings were possible. Unfortunately, they discovered something that became the focus of their research. Nahuel had always believed that half-ling females were sterile. That is not quite the case. It appears that Joham was mating his daughters to pure blooded vampires. What the researchers found was that like must mate to like." Aro explained.

"Meaning?" Jake asked.

"Hybrids can produce offspring when mated to other hybrids?" Papa Carlisle interrjected.

"So it seems." Aro nodded. "It works in petrie dishes. Nahuel was delighted by the possibility. He and Caius have grown quite, close. He seems to have accepted Caius as a surrogate father. He also has a somewhat unhealthy fascination for your daughter, Edward."

"Me?" I said. How did I end up in this paradigm?

"Yes, Renesme. Nahuel believes that you, as the only half-ling female not related to him, are his destined mate."

Jake and Daddy both growled.

"Now, now, gentlemen. None of us said we either concur nor condone this mindset. In fact, we find Nahuel's concept of ownership toward young Renesme, without concern or regard for her feelings somewhat abhorrent. Especially since young Nahuel is... How does one put it?"

"Unbalanced?" asked Marcus.

"What do you mean, unbalanced?" Daddy asked him.

"He has a rather unhealthy appreciation for the darker aspects of the guard." Aro stated. "He came to appreciate our Jane's rather baser gifts. He also seemed rather indifferent to the safety of others."

"Meaning?"

"We discovered that he was experimenting with humans on his own. He was attempting to use them as live incubators. They did not survive the attempts, and were treated as nothing more than guinea pigs. Now we may not value human life to the extent that you do, but we attempt to be humane in our disposal of our food supplies." Aro explained.

"They're people, not cattle." Jake said under his breath.

"True, young Mr. Black, but how humanely are the livestock you eat regularly treated?" Aro asked.

Jake sucked in a deep breath. He really had no argument for that.

"That explains Nahuel, but what happened with Caius?" Carlisle asked.

"I had acquired a talented vampire on my travels. She is from Wales, and her name is Gwyneth. She has a rather amazing ability." Aro explained. "She has the ability to focus her mind on one person and see them, no matter the distance, as if they were sharing the same room with her."

"The eyes." I said looking at Jake. "I have felt that some one was watching me."

Aro nodded. "She alerted Caius and Nahuel of your budding relationship with your lupine friend. Caius has not yet gotten past his discomfort with the wolves and he believes that since in many ways the shape shifters are half-lings as well, he is convinced that a union between you two could result in offspring."

Jake squeezed my hand and I shyly smiled at him. This was a lot to take in.

"Caius was determined to prevent that, at all costs. He feels that vampire bloodlines should be preserved."

"He has devolved into madness Carlisle," Marcus said flatly. "He sounds like the worst megalomaniacs of history. He truly believes it is his mission to maintain vampire superiority and to destroy the wolves if he can. He also seeks your destruction, dear Carlisle. He has decided that your lifestyle is a danger. He means to convert your family to the prescribed diet we eat, or to destroy you utterly."

"What right does he have to say how we should live?" I demanded.

"None." Marcus stated plainly.

"And we told him so. It was then that he packed up and departed. As we already said Jane and Demitri left with him, Gwyneth as we said, and a rather significant number of the elite guard left as well. Since Demitri is with them, we have no means of tracking their movements, and we are at a bit of a loss to discover their full agenda." Aro said sinking into an overstuffed chair.

"Eleazar is on his way. We asked him to come before we left. It seemed prudent. Perhaps some of our other friends could be of assistance. It is not as if we are without resources." Papa Carlisle said.

"Our greatest concern is first and foremost Renesme's safety. She is the focus, and we are not sure to what lengths they are willing to resort."

"Well, I guess we are now allies, Aro." Papa Carlisle said.

"We are at your disposal, dear Carlisle."

"Look, maybe we can go and find a place to crash for a bit, and then get some real food. Nessie needs a break." Jake said.

"But of course. We have a full staff at your disposal. I have arranged for rooms for Renseme and yourself..."

"No! I am not leaving Nessie alone. One room. Take it or leave it." Jake snapped standing between Aro and myself.

"As you wish. Please remember, we are all on the same side." Aro said.

"Great, we are on team bloodsucker again." Jake mumbled. With that we were shown to our room.


	13. A Whisper in My Ear Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jacob POV

We retired to a suite of rooms. It was like it's very own apartment. It had a huge sitting room and several bedrooms, It also had three full baths. It was like a posh hotel, the kind I had never imagined staying in, but it was not uncomfortable. Nessie looked around and we all unpacked. I watched her surreptitiously. I was worried about how all this was effecting her, but more than anything she seemed tired. Her eyes were at almost half mast, but I knew she was stressed and that her mind was swirling. I could just tell. I pulled her into my arms and held her close for a moment.

She shivered, and then yawned. "You okay?" I asked.

Her face was tense and her brow furrowed as she looked at me. "I guess. It is just so weird. I mean what is this? Some guy I met when I was a few months old thinks I'm his destiny? Who has these things as problems?"

I smiled at her. Even in the midst of this mess she had a sense of humor. "No one else I ever heard of," I joked.

"Ya know I can't even really remember him. I mean, kind of in a misty dream-like memory, but he wasn't really my focus at the time. I was just so glad that the family was all together and alright. Is that bad? I mean, he saved us. Shouldn't I remember him?"

I was overjoyed to hear that he had failed to make an impression. I remembered the bronze skinned "Rico Suave" type jerk. After we left the field he and his aunt hung around for a few days. I knew he looked at my girl with a sort of predatory gaze, but he had seemed focused on Bella more than Ness at the time. Edward had said that he was struck by the fact that she had survived Nessie's birth. Truth was I didn't like him then and now, well I was bordering on hatred. Who the hell did he think he was to claim my world as his destiny?

"No, he isn't worth remembering," I almost growled.

"Whoa, down boy," She said smoothing her hands over my cheeks. "This wouldn't be jealousy would it?"

"Maybe a little."

She blushed beautifully. "Well, a little is okay, even a little flattering."

I cupped her face in my huge hands and leaned down to kiss her. I had meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but she sighed against my lips and opened herself to me, inviting me in. I found her tongue with mine and they danced a sweet dance together. I breathed her in, her sweet scent of roses and vanilla filled my senses and intoxicated me.

She molded her small frame to mine. I was immediately caught up in Nessie. I lost all sense of where we were and why we were there. All that mattered was her and how amazing she was. I eased my way back toward the bed that was in the room and sat on the side while my hands circled her waist and my lips continued to kiss her senseless. Her tiny hands were bunched in my shirt and tugging it up to my shoulders. She pulled away from my lips long enough to ease it off my head and then leaned back in to kiss me again. I was in heaven. Her hands roamed over my shoulders and chest leaving my senses reeling. I felt her palms push as shee and I fell back against the bed. She climbed up, onto the bed, enclosing my hips with her thighs. She bent over me and continued to kiss me in a way that told me that I was as much her world as she was mine.

"Mmmm..." I eased her back just slightly. "Do you have any idea how incredible you are?"

"No, why don't you show me," She said with a sexy smile.

"As you wish," I said rolling her over onto her back. I kissed over to her ear and took the lobe in my teeth. I heard her suck in a breath through her teeth. "Like that, do we?" I asked against her skin.

"I'm not sure, do it again, and we'll see," she said seductively.

"You little minx," I said taking her lobe again in my lips and sucking gently.

"Jake," she sighed winding her fingers through my hair. God my name on her lips was hypnotic.

It pushed me to pull her closer and taste even more of her. I licked her skin and kissed from her neck to her chin, and again found her lips.

Just then she stiffened and pulled away. Her eyes very far away.

Nessie POV

Jake's kisses were the most incredible thing I had ever experienced. I was on fire. Everywhere he touched burned from his inherent heat, and yet yearned for more of his burning touch. Then he took my ear lobe into his teeth. He used just a touch of pressure and I felt a wave of... well, I guess lust was the most descriptive word for what I was feeling. I wanted him closer, I wanted to feel every inch of him. I sucked a breath through my teeth, unable to help myself.

"Like that, do we?" he asked against my skin sending electric shocks across my neck.

"I'm not sure, do it again, and we'll see," I said trying to be seductive.

"You little minx," he said taking my lobe into his lips and sucking gently. God, I was in heaven.

I sighed his name, because it was the only word my mind would form. I wound my fingers through his hair. It was so silky. I was so glad he wore it long. His lips roamed across my skin from my neck to my chin and then he again found my lips. I kissed him again, reveling in the sensations when suddenly my mind saw them again.

The eyes were there. I saw them watching from above me. It was the creepiest thing I had ever felt. At least until I heard the voice in my ear.

"_Renesme, Renesme, Renesme. Are you so lonely that you need to allow your pet on the bed? Come to me, and I promise to keep you occupied. You won't even let the pooch in the house once you have tasted my kisses."_

Where the hell did that come from? Who was it? How could they speak to me?

My eyes flew around the room as I skirted up to the headboard. Jake looked as if I had slapped him. "Nessie? What is it?"

He eased his hands around my wrists, easing them down from my ears, where I had apparently placed my hands. "The eyes!" I said. My voice came out higher than normal. It sounded of the panic I was feeling. "Their watching."

_"Remember that, Renesme. We are watching, and your mutt will pay for each time he touches what is mine."_

"Stop it!" I yelled at the voice.

_"You cannot hide from me, Sweetling. Best you remember that. I see all, I know all. You have no secrets from me."_

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I screeched.

Jake looked wounded. But he backed off, hands up. "I'm sorry. What did I do?"

"Not you," I said reaching for him. "Can't you hear it?"

His face crinkled. "Hear what?"

"That voice?"

Just then we heard a knock on the door. Momma and Daddy cracked it and poked their heads in. "Ness?"

"Come in you guys," Jake invited. He was holding my hands and looked worried.

"What's going on?" Momma asked.

"The eyes were back. They were watching again, and then I heard a voice," I said. I knew I sounded somewhat hysterical, but this was freaking me out.

"Voice?" Daddy asked.

I put my palm to both Daddy's and Jake's faces and replayed what I had seen and heard.

Jake swore. He used a word he rarely used in my presence. "How the hell did he do that?"

"What?" Momma asked. I showed her.

She gasped. "Edward?"

"I don't know love. I've never known anyone who could do that."

"Don't worry, Ness. He won't get near you. I swear," Jake growled.

I hoped he was right, because I felt more exposed and more vulnerable than I had ever felt before.


	14. Science Run AmokChapter 14

Chapter 14

Jacob POV

Nessie was shaken. Somehow though, Bella managed to calm her enough to rest. She rocked her until she finally drifted off into a fitful sleep. In the mean time Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I reconvened with Marcus and Aro.

"There has to be something we can do," I growled as I paced the room.

"Alas, we are depleted in our ranks by Caius' deceit," Marcus replied.

"What about this "voice" that she is hearing?" Carlisle asked.

"It may be a furtherance of his projection experiments. He and Caius were trying to amplify abilities in those who are gifted. Gwyneth was the first successful subject. She was at one point limited to an area of fifty miles in seeing people, now," Aro said shrugging, "there is no way of knowing her range. There are others from the guard that possess gifts that Caius hopes to advance. They would make powerful weapons."

"Jane," whispered Edward.

"Just so," Marcus confirmed. "Apparently Caius began recruiting for his cause shortly after our unfortunate confrontation with you over the child. We have some level of intelligence on the subject, if you care to hear."

"Indeed," Carlisle confirmed.

Marcus pulled a bell-pull and Alec entered the chamber shortly after. He looked fatigued, almost haunted. He knelt upon entering, then rose awaiting orders.

"Alec, please tell the Cullens and their friend what you can of Caius' campaign," Marcus directed.

Alec's eyes were on the floor and his voice was sad. "He was subtle at first," he began. "He would speak in confidence to Jane and I, and a few others. He spoke of the dangers that were lurking all around us. He spoke of the loss of power if you continued to exist and the word spread of your unwillingness to acknowledge the Voulturi's authority."

"That must have been a somewhat successful tact," Carlisle surmised.

"Not as much as you might have thought, Sir," Alec answered. "We, the guard, have always believed that the power lies within Lord Aro and Lord Marcus. Caius was always lesser in our minds. The seeds were planted, however, and once there began to germinate and grow."

"Alas, we did not see Caius' unrest as a reason to be concerned at first," Aro said.

"Jane was horrified that your mate was able to thwart her gift. She had never before failed to conquer, you see. She feared that she would be of less value to our masters if she could be beaten. She became rather obsessed with the thought of securing her place. Caius offered her a position at his side if she would join him. She believed this would secure her forever, if they could defeat those that dared to threaten the seat of power. Then, he came."

"He?" I asked.

"Nahuel." Alec almost spit the word. "He and Caius began their experiments and things began to change inside the Volturi compound. Lines began to be drawn and better defined. Especially when Gwyneth began to report on her viewing of your daughter."

"How long has she been watching Ness?" Edward said through his teeth, his anger growing as the story unfolded.

"It began for brief periods two years ago. They would attempt to amplify our abilities via a drug. Gwyneth was able to see for longer periods and then at greater distances." He began to fist his hands and then attempt to relax them. "The problem is, the drug is not safe. Nahuel did not care. He used it at increasingly higher doses and it began to..." Alec winced and shut his eyes, "damage some of us."

"Damage?" Carlisle asked.

"Spencer, a mover, had a seizure during one session and," he swallowed, " never spoken again. Nor did he move another object with his mind again. He had to be fed by others. He was my friend, I was glad to assist him, but Nahuel said that failures were not tolerable and convinced Caius that it was more expedient to erase them. Demitri disposed of him."

"When his condition was no fault of his own?" Carlisle said.

"Because Nahuel feared Marcus' interference in their experiments. Marcus had become quite vocal about them after the females had been discovered."

"Females?" I asked.

"Nahuel had been experimenting in procreation. He utilized local human females as living incubators for the created specimens. None of them lived, nor did the humans. Nahuel began to believe that if he was to pass on his lineage, he required your daughter. He believes that only she can produce his heir."

I growled. Edward roared. We were horror struck.

"Never!" I wailed.

"I pray you are right. That creature should never reproduce. He is more demon than any I have ever encountered. He has warped Caius into believing that this is about the purity of vampires. I see it for what it truly is. One madman's quest to conquer all. Caius believes that he can become ruler of the vampire world if Nahuel can perfect his drug and that he will be able to make his brothers cede power to him. Nahuel sees it as a means to create a race more powerful than human or vampire. He wants to play God. Caius is no more than a pawn in this, anymore than Jane, Demitri, or any other of those who were foolish enough to follow him."

"May I ask why you did not follow him, Alec. I mean, if Jane..." Carlisle asked sympathetically.

"Nahuel gave me his drug. It increased my gift. Instead of only sending visions or stopping them, I received them. In one foul swoop I saw his true goals. His vision of a world he could rule. It sickened me. Especially when I saw that in his wake were all of his so-called disciples dead at his feet. Looking into the blank eyes of my sister's corpse sealed my resolve. I went to Master Marcus and confessed all I knew."

"It was well done of you, Alec," Marcus soothed.

"If perhaps a bit too late," Alec said falling to his knees before his master. "I allowed them to escape. I have put us all at risk. I am sorry."

"You did what you could, when you could, young Alec. It is all that can be asked of any of us," Aro sighed.

"If you can get visions, can't you tell us where they went?" I asked.

"I only wish. I cannot see anything like that anymore. I refused to take the drug again, after I saw Nahuel's true cause."

"So the effects are only temporary?" Carlisle asked.

"So it seems. We have copies of some of the research that Alec was able to reproduce for us. Unfortunately it is incomplete. But we will provide you with everything at our disposal," Aro offered.

Just then the chamber door opened and Eleazar entered with Carmen, Kate, and Garrett. "I will be having a look at that Aro, but I also want to know the names of all those who left with Caius. That will give us a better idea of the gifts we are up against," He said as he seemed to take over the room. "Hello Carlisle, Edward."

"Eleazar, welcome," Aro said opening his arms to the dark Vamp.

"Aro, I am glad we are once again compatriots," Eleazar said as they kissed each others cheeks.

_Is that normal?_ I thought to Edward. He nodded imperceptibly.

"Your help is more than welcome, old friend." Carlisle said.

"There is one more thing we need to tell you about, my friends," Marcus said in his deep rich voice. Something about the way he said it made the hair on my arms rise. "Caius has another focus to his research that directly affects you, Jacob Black."

"Me?"

Alec's face fell. "He has been researching ways to kill the shape shifters. He is determined to end their existence. He knows of your healing ability and he is working on a means of counteracting it."

"How the hell does he know that?" I barked.

"Jake, I think we should go." Edward said trying to steer me out of the room. "You need some air."

"What the hell, Edward?"

Marcus held up a hand. "He fears that this news will anger you, and I have no doubt that it will, but it is information you need. Caius obtained first hand information, through," he swallowed, "experimentation."

"Meaning?"

"He took Colin." Edward said.

"What are you talking about? Colin went off to Penn State."

"Yes, sir he did, but Demitri and I went there and obtained him for Caius. He was in our possession for several months," Alec confessed.

"What do you mean was?"

Alec looked at the floor again. "He did not survive the experiments, sir."

The next thing I knew Edward, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Garrett were holding me against the wall. I was shaking from head to toe and Alec was on the floor covering his head.

"Breathe Jacob!" Edward ordered.

"Please know we were unaware of this, Mr. Black. We would never have allowed it. We know that your tribe is no direct danger to us unless they are attacked. We did not find out until the traitors had left. However, the end result is the same. They have discovered a means of destroying your kind and we must protect them as well as young Renesme. Together we can exact justice from those who have broken faith with us all, and clean our house of deceit and duplicity," Aro said.

"Let us get him some air," Edward said dragging me from the room. "Jake! Calm down! Nessie needs your head in the game, and we need to contact Sam and the pack and warn them."

I breathed as deeply as I could and waited until the burning in my limbs began to subside. I knew he was right, but how was I going to tell them about Colin? How did we not know he had gone missing? How had any of this happened?

"I know, Jacob," Carlisle said soothingly. "it is a bitter pill to swallow, but we need to keep our wits about us."

"You're right. God, I have to call Sam. How am I going to tell him this?" All I could think of was Colin's face. He was such a kid. His poor parents.

"We'll find a way," Edward said.

"Jacob Black?" Marcus said just as we were exiting the chamber. "Fear not. We have no intention of allowing them to be successful in their crusade."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," I grumbled.


	15. Relationship AdviceChapter 15

Chapter 15

Nessie POV

I stirred in the arms of the man I loved. His strength made me feel safe. I leaned my head and kissed his chest before opening my eyes and looking up into his. I saw love there, and a sadness I had not expected. It looked as if he had been crying.

I bolted upright and looked into his face, tracing the tracks of his tears with my fingers. "Jakey? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed to hold you."

"Jake, you never need to apologize for that. Now tell me what happened."

"Colin is dead," he said looking down. "That bastard killed him."

"What? How? I mean he was at school."

"Alec said they snatched him. It seems that Caius is looking to wipe out the world's wolf population, and Nahuel has found him a means." He sounded so bitter, so angry. "We should have been there. I talked to Sam. God he feels so guilty."

"Guilty for what? He wasn't there. It's not like Colin should have never left Forks. There was nothing he could have done."

"I know how he feels."

I raised my hands to his face and sent him images of he and Sam and the pack. How they all loved and protected each other, and images of Colin, happy and smiling, thrilled silly to be going to Penn State. "You and Sam gave him a great start, he wanted to go. How were you to know that Caius would try to hurt him?"

"Not just Caius," he ground out through his teeth.

My eyes fell. "Nahuel."

"Yeah."

I sensed there was more he wanted to say, but instead he just pulled me into his arms and held me.

_What a cozy and domestic_ p_icture this would be, Renesme, were it not that you have cuddled yourself up to a beast. Tell me, do you ever long for a real man? _

I heard Nahuel's voice loudly in my head. I knew it was him now. Even if I had no idea how he was doing it. I also felt the eyes. I closed my eyes against the sound, knowing that that would have no effect.

"Ness?" Jake asked. Apparently I had stiffened somewhat in his arms. I willed myself to relax and just tried to be there for him and to ignore the onslaught of whispered words.

_You know, his friend taught us a lot about the shape-shifters . It was not pleasant for him, I admit. It took far to long to discover their true weakness. Many broken bones and lacerations healed before our eyes. It's amusing that it took something as simple as vampire venom to stop his heart cold. Weaponizing it is as easy as an injection, a venom filled bullet, even an arrow touched by my teeth will do. Imagine how easy it would be to eliminate the problem._

I shivered in Jake's arms and he held me closer, his sadness surrounding me along with my fear. I did not want to worry him any more than he already was.

_You have it within your power to protect them. All you need to do is come to me. Renounce him and agree to be mine. It is the only way to keep them all safe. Otherwise... Well, I am not sure I can control Caius_. _Think on it, Renesme, and remember, I am watching, and the dog will pay for every kiss, every touch. You belong to me, and shall be no other's._

I knew it the moment that he was gone. Even if he had not stopped talking, I could feel the eyes slip away. I could feel his ire, he could see me. He knew that Jake held me. What on earth was I going to do?

"Jake?" I asked, leaning back and looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Love."

"I think you should go home."

"What?"

"No, listen. You need to be with the packs. You guys need to be safe. If Nahuel and Caius have ways to hurt or..." my voice faltered, "kill you? And what about Colin? Shouldn't you be there for his family?"

"He was in Sam's pack. Sam will handle it. He and the packs are on top of security. My place is here with you."

They were exactly the words I wanted to hear, but they also scared me to my core. How could I protect him if Nahuel was watching us? How could I resist touching him, if he was within reach."Are you sure?"

"I am not leaving you, not now not ever."

Some time later, I sought out Papa Carlisle. I knew he would keep any secret I confided, and I needed his advice.

He was out in a walled garden reading some of the documents he had received from Nahuel's experiments. His brow was creased and he seemed angry.

"Papa, do you have a moment?"

"For you, Nessie, always." He patted the stone bench on which he sat and I sat next to him. I was looking away from him and swinging my legs back and forth, just like I used to when I was a kid.

He waited patiently, as he always did. He knew I would tell him as soon as I formulated my thoughts.

"Papa, I'm scared."

"I know, baby."

"I can feel them watching me, and I hear Nahuel. Papa, he is threatening the wolves. He's threatening Jake. How can I protect them? What do I do?" I lost it then. I cried onto Papa's shoulder and let his strong arms enfold me.

"Have you shared this with Jacob?"

"How could I?"

"Nessie," he sighed. "your grandmother and I have been together for almost a century, and I have had to tell her things I knew she did not want to hear many times. It is never easy, but when you love someone, and commit to them it is your duty to share not only the good, but the bad. What makes relationships special is how you get through every day together, not separately."

I nodded knowing he was right. "Papa, Nahuel said that they had weaponized venom. Is there a way of counteracting that?"

"Well, I am not certain, but I believe that Eleazar, Bella, Edward and I are going to try to find out. I have also sent for Alistair."

"Alistair, why?"

"I am hoping that he might have some insight into all of this, and perhaps can sense a direction for us to begin our search."

"I barely remember him. All I remember is that he always seemed tense."

Papa nodded. "Well, perhaps we can ease each others tensions this time."

I made my confession to Jake that evening when we retired for the night.

"He said that he would hurt you, that you would pay for touching what was his." I could not look at him as I said it.

"Hey," he said lifting my chin with his finger so I would look in his eyes, "you are not his. You and I were made for each other. You know that right?"

I nodded, then I shrugged.

"I have never told you the full story of when you were born have I?"

I shrugged again.

"Well, when your mom and dad got married I was hurt." I know my brow furrowed, I could not imagine why Jake would be hurt by that. "I thought that your mom and I would end up together." He put a finger to my lips before I could say anything. "Just listen, okay. I felt a need to be near Bella, always did. But more than anything I wanted her to remain human. I wanted to kill your father for being willing to change her. See, back then I didn't know that it was not his idea. He wanted her human too. When they got married I thought that was it, he would change her and I would lose her. When they came back from their honeymoon and she was still human, and she was carrying you, it was like she and I were physically connected. Being away from her hurt my heart, it actually caused me pain. I thought it was because I loved her, but I was wrong."

"You were in love with my mom?" I asked, more confused that I think I had ever been.

"No. That's what I am saying. Even before you were born, it was you."

"Huh?"

"Something inside me knew I had to keep Bella human, because unless she was human, you were not possible. I didn't know it at the time. But somehow the imprint knew. I felt the pull toward you even when you were inside Bella. Then the moment you were born..." He kissed his fingertips and fanned them out away from him with a puff of air. "Poof, no more need to be near Bella. Instead I was pulled right to your side. You were part of my heart from the very beginning. I am yours."

My heart melted under his gaze. "I am yours too."

"We'll get through this, together."

"That's what Papa Carlisle said."

"He is the smartest man I know. You have a family who loves you, a tribe that cherishes you, and a man who could not survive without you. Trust that they will all protect you."

"What if I want to protect them?"

"How can you protect anyone by deserting them? Especially me? Do you really think I want to be without you?"

"No," I said melting into his arms.

"We can get through anything as long as we have each other, Nessie."

He kissed me. I kissed him back. Though I felt the eyes on me I concentrated on Jake and our love. If they wanted to watch, let them see that.


	16. Kisses and CommittmentsChapter 16

Chapter 16

Jake POV

I held Ness as the morning light crept in through the windows. It fell across her sweet face and kissed her cheeks and nose. I found myself smiling at her, and gathering her even closer to me. She was so strong. I was terrified, not of anything Nahuel was threatening against me, but of the threat he presented to my heart, my very soul. She was holding up beautifully, I knew when she would sense the eyes on her, I could feel her stiffen in my arms and have to consciously relax, but all in all, she was handling all this mess like a champ. Not that it was unusual for her to deal with things in her stride.

I took her hand and placed it palm down on my chest. I needed to see that her dreams were safe and sane. At once Colorful images flowed before my eyes. She was dreaming of home. We were running through the woods behind the Cullen compound. She was watching me as I darted through the trees. Then she lost me. There was no sense of danger, this was play. Finally she felt my arms snake around her and she leaned back into my arms. I felt an intense longing, a need. It mirrored my own feelings for her.

Suddenly I realized that the images in my mind were becoming guided, they were purposeful, she was awake. I felt her longing, and then I felt her lips against my throat. She nibbled there and moved up to my jaw. Our lips melded and our tongue danced. I breathed in her essence and became intoxicated by it. My hands slid along her back and drew her even closer to me. I felt a fire in my veins and it rolled along my skin igniting a desire beyond what I had felt before. Something inside me sensed that it was because this was what Ness now needed, she needed me in a more concrete way, and I was more than willing to grant it to her.

"God Ness," I sighed against her skin. Her hands explored my skin. They skimmed the planes and valleys of my shoulders and chest. Then she began to follow her fingers with her lips. It felt amazing, and I let my hands and lips follow her lead. I rolled her onto her back and nestled myself between her thighs. We were molded together in a very intimate way, and I could feel heat rolling off her, something that was unusual for my cool hybrid princess.

"Jake," she breathed against my ear as she lifted her hips against my obvious arousal. "Please."

"Please?"

"More, please," she pleaded with me, and I wanted to give her anything she wanted. I wanted it more than I wanted anything.

I moved down her small frame and found my hands opening the front of her nightgown. I untied the satin ribbons and delicately parted the lace exposing her perfect pale orbs tipped with puckered pink buds. At first I just looked, drinking her in with my eyes. She was the most perfect creature I had ever beheld.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Not a thing," I confessed. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Ness."

"Then why have you stopped?"

"I was just savoring the moment," I laughed huskily.

"Savor the memory, baby, but live in the moment," she breathed pulling my lips to her creamy flesh. I kissed the valley between her breasts and then followed the curve beneath them with my lips and tongue. She tasted of honey and vanilla. It was a flavor that spoke to the pleasure centers of my brain and sang _mine._ I knew that it was a flavor that mirrored every desire, I knew that this was the flavor of desire, mine mingled with hers. Then I raised my head just enough that I could take the peak into my lips. I flicked her taut nipple with my tongue and was greeted with a sound I can not explain, and yet will never forget. It was a combination of moan and sigh. It was the sound of ecstasy. I suckled her vying for more auditory response, and I received it.

"Jake," she cried out my name as she arched her back giving me more. The sound made me insane. I wanted more too. I palmed her other breast as I laved her soft skin and took as much of her into my mouth as I could. She wove her hands into my hair and sent feelings through her fingertips. I felt her need, her desire, and more importantly her love flow into me.

I kissed and caressed her hungrily, until I realized that I needed more access. I fisted her flimsy gown in my huge hands gathering it up until I could slide it from her shoulders. Again I was struck by the beauty of the woman before me. I let my hands skim her skin and reveled in the sensation of skin on skin. She was before me in only a flimsy scrap of lace that sat precariously across her hips and I thought that Alice must know better than any person alive exactly what attracted a man.

I was lost in the overwhelming urge to rip it from her body and then cover her with my own body. I kissed her stomach and felt the muscles flex beneath my lips, then I sat up and sighed.

"Jake?"

"Nessie," I said through the gulps of air I was dragging though my lungs. I stood from the bed and fetched her satin robe from a chair. "Sit up for me, baby."

I saw her face cloud. She was confused, but I knew that what I was about to do was what we both needed. I wrapped her in the robe and pulled her to her feet. All the while I kissed her hair and cheeks and neck. I tied the robe about her and grabbed her hands in mine.

"I have a confession to make," I said.

I saw her face pale in confusion and what I suspected might be fear.

"Yes?"

"I have been wanting to do what I am about to for longer than I can tell you. I need you know that. I need you to understand that this is in no way a reaction to what has been going on with this mess. I need you to know that this would have happened no matter where we were or what was happening around us."

"Jake? What are you talking about?"

I sank to my knees before her. "Nessie, I have been waiting until I knew it was right, but the truth is, I realize it has been right since the moment you entered the world. I know we are meant to be one, because we already are one. But before we take this next step, and believe me, I want to take the next step, I will tie myself to you in every way."

She looked deeply into my eyes, a thin sheen of tears clinging to her lashes. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"I am asking you to marry me. Nessie, be my wife. Please?"

"Oh Jake," she said. "Of course I will."

I stood taking her into my arms and twirled her around happier than I had ever been in my existence. Our lips melded and we clung to each other. Then I felt her stiffen slightly. I pulled back and looked into her eyes questioningly.

She nodded. "Yes, she said. He knows."


	17. Whereso ever I May GoChapter 17

Chapter 17

Jake POV

Ness and I had talked with her folks and told them of our wanting to make our commitment official. They were as always the absolute best. Both of them gave us their blessing and even offered to find a way to see it done as soon as possible. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie went into full wedding planning mode, and Aro and Marcus offered to lend us a priest. It looked like we could be official in little over a week.

I worried for a minute that Nessie's acceptance was a reaction to the danger she felt from the situation we found ourselves in, but she eased that fear by saying she was having trouble holding out 'til we were official. I knew how she felt, but I wanted it to be perfect for her. Having her as my wife was the only way as far as I was concerned.

To ease the nerves and excitement the Cullens and I decided to go on a small hunting trip. It had been over a week since they had fed, and although Ness and I could easily survive on the haute cuisine that the Volturi kitchens provided, we both longed to get out and stretch our legs.

We all headed out to a nature preserve that was funded by the Volturi and all of us took off into the outdoors. I phased and ran. Immediately I was greeted by my brothers back in Forks.

_Jake! DUDE! Came Embry's voice._

_ Hey Bro! Quil waved._

_ Jakester! Seth was next._

_ Hi guys. Everything okay there? _

_ Yep, no sign of bad guys. All's quiet on the western front. Seth said laughing._

_ Good to know Seth. Make sure you guys keep a close watch on each other._

_ And you keep a close eye on Ness, dude. _

_ On it._

Speaking of which, I phased back and went to find my darling. I caught her scent and raced off in her direction. She was sitting on the side of a stream, her hands cupped as she drank the clear water. I slowed to a walk and approached her, just enjoying the view. She turned to me as she heard my approach and smiled. Then I saw her eyes glaze over slightly, and she came tearing at me. She was so fast I was unprepared for the force with which she hit me knocking me to the ground.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Ness? What the hell?" I asked.

"Jake? Are you alright?" She asked checking my arms with her hands.

"I think so, why?"

She lifted an arrow from the ground beside us.

"I do not have to miss you know." It had been over six years since I had heard that voice, but I knew it at once. It still had that oily Rico Suave quality to it, and I ground my teeth at the sound.

"Don't move," Nessie whispered. "We are not alone."

She looked frightened, but not for herself. I breathed deeply to calm the fire that was rippling down my spine, phasing with Nessie on top of me was not an option.

"Why is it that every time I decide to check on you I find you wrapped in that mutt's arms?" Nahuel growled. "Do you really doubt my intentions, Renesme? Because I do not make idle threats. Jane?"

The moment he said the name I felt the pain shoot through every nerve in my being. It was what I imagined being boiled in oil would feel like, only from the inside out. I could not even scream, because the pain was that intense.

"Stop! Please stop!" Nessie cried.

"Jane," Nahuel said and the pain ceased at once. I was as limp as a deflated balloon and none of my muscles responded to my desire to move. "Have I made myself clear? Or do you require another demonstration? Jane's powers have been enhanced and honed to an exact and precise blade point. It is truly amazing. Now, Renesme, I suggest you move away from your pet."

She looked into my eyes, a pleading look that willed me to be still and allow her to step away. I wanted to wrap my arms around her to stop her, but as I said I could not move.

She backed away from me a few steps. I heard Nahuel take a few steps toward her. "Jane, I think you should show Renesme just what you can do now."

"No! I did as you asked."

"This time, but I still owe him." I felt a slash of flaming heat across my chest and heard Ness gasp. It took a moment to realize that I could feel wetness on my skin. I looked down and saw the gash there bleeding. I rolled my eyes, thinking that it would just heal, but I realized rather quickly that it was not doing so.

"Stop!"

"It is within your power to put this to an end. All you have to do is come with me."

Her eyes bored into mine and I knew she was about to agree. I begged her with my eyes not to do it, but I was beginning to feel myself slipping away from her. When I looked at my chest again I realized that the blood was still flowing freely. I knew this was bad, and although I did not know how it was happening, I also knew that we were in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Jake," She said through tears. "Stop this now. Can she heal him?"

"Nothing stops until you are here. I will not ask again." Nahuel extended his hand and clicked his fingers at her. I wanted to kill him.

_Edward! HELP US! _My thoughts screamed for him, and I prayed he would hear us.

Nessie placed her hand in Nahuel's and I felt the wind woosh by as he carried her away. I was slipping into blackness and I knew he was escaping with each passing breath. Then I saw Jane as she leaned over me. She dipped a finger into the blood on my chest and raised it to her nose. "It is really lucky for you that you smell the way you do, I wouldn't drink this if my life depended on it."

"Alec..." I gasped.

Her perfectly placid face showed the smallest trace of emotion. "What about him, dog?" She waved her hand and I could suddenly breathe enough to speak.

"He misses you."

She bit her lip. Her eyes closed tightly for a moment and then she opened them and looked at my chest. "This will hurt, Jacob Black, but I can heal the wound. Do not make a sound, not until I have gone, and I will fix this. You have to give him a message for me though. Tell him..." She winced. "Tell him to search high. Search high and find me." Then I felt a burning from the center of the wound. It seemed to cauterize itself from within. It hurt like hell, but at least I stopped bleeding.

"Please don't let him hurt her," I begged.

"I can't control him... No one can." Then she ghosted away.

Darkness was threatening to consume me so I opened my mind and cried out to Edward again. I do not know how long it took for them to come, nor how long it took for us to get back to Volterra, but I do know it was hours before I awoke again, and realized that Ness was gone.

I tried to bolt off the bed, but found I was still weakened. "Edward!"

"Oh thank God," Bella breathed. "I was so afraid we'd lost you."

Edward was at her shoulder, his look grave. _Tell me you got them! Tell me he didn't get away!_

I thought to him. He shook his head ever so slightly and I lost it. _NO! Oh God! I'm sorry. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. Oh God!_

"Jacob, you were injured, it's not your fault," He attempted to soothe me.

"It's totally my fault. I am supposed to protect her. He's got our girl, Edward! If he hurts her..."

I felt the panic rise within. Tears stung my eyes and somehow they were comforting me. Me? The Idiot who had allowed that maniac to steal their daughter.

"Hey," Bella said, her arms wrapped around me, "This was not your fault. We will get her back. Unharmed. I swear. We have to."

"I couldn't move, there was so much blood." I moaned.

"But she healed you?" It was Alec's voice.

"Yes."

"You mean this was Jane's doing?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

He turned on Alec. "But how? Her gift is in the mind, how could she physically manifest it?"

"The drug. It was her amplification. It can only be healed by her mind, it was one of the ways they tortured your friend." His eyes were on the floor. I could tell he felt guilty for what his sister had done.

"She gave me a message for you," I said. "She healed me, because I said your name. I told her you missed her."

"That made her heal you?"

"Yes, she asked me to give you a message. She said ' Tell him to search high. Search high and find me.'"

Every eye in the room turned to Alec and his face glowed. "Do you know what that means?" Edward asked.

"Know where-so-ever I may go, to find me all you need to know is look you high and look you low, in your heart you'll always know. Search me low and find no trace, I am not there in some low place. Search me high to find me free, high is where I'll always be. Over stream and over fountain..." Alec faltered on the rhyme. "Search me high upon a mountain."

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"A rhyme from our childhoods. She's telling me to look on a mountaintop. They are in the mountains."

"Well that's helpful, what mountains?" Edward asked.

"I wish I knew," Alec sighed.

"I may be able to help with that," Piped up Alice.


	18. Blood and FearChapter 19

Chapter 19

Nessie POV

I was led to a wide open room that seemed to be carved from within a mountain. The walls were high and cavernous. There was a large round table in the center surrounded by intricately carved chairs. I was put in mind of Camelot, except that there was nothing chivalrous about this setting, for there was a definite hierarchy at this table. There was one chair that was more like a throne, and it was occupied by Caius. To his right sat Nahuel in a chair only slightly less ostentatious. Nahuel grinned as he saw Jane and I enter, Caius sneered.

To Caius' left was a woman I had never seen, at least not her face, those eyes I would know anywhere. This had to be Gwyneth. As she turned her eyes to look at me my skin began to crawl.

"Renesme," Nahuel rose from his seat and approached me with his hand out. He took my hand in his and raised it to his lips. I felt bile rise in my throat, but I managed not to grimace. "Come, join us, your arrival has been greatly anticipated."

He led me to the seat next to Caius' and pulled it out for me. I took a deep breath and sat. I knew there was no way out of it.

"Welcome Miss Cullen. Please be at ease." Caius said, almost as if he meant it.

"Thank you," I said to my lap, I did not want to raise my eyes to him. There was something sinister about his look that unnerved me.

"Allow me to introduce you to Gwyneth. Although, I believe you two are familiar with each other. It is good that you are here, for it frees her up to search out other more interesting subjects. Your parents, my brothers, even the dogs. I need to know what all of them are up to," Caius explained. "Show us Gwyneth."

Suddenly the center of the table flickered with images as if I were seeing a hologram. There were my parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents and several friends in the cabin of a jet. I saw the worried looks on their faces and heard snippets of the conversation they were having.

_"I believe we have an idea of where to begin the search," It was Alice. Then she stopped speaking and her gaze clouded over. "We are being watched," She said._

The images flickered again and then disappeared. "How the hell did she know that? She never detected you when you watched this one," Caius snapped at Gwyneth, indicating me.

"Master, I do not know... But she seems more attuned to sensing me than this one."

I smiled slightly, realizing exactly what must be happening. Caius' hand flew to my jaw turning my face to his harshly. "Care to share your insight?"

"I have no insight, I just think that it is rude to spy on people."

"Have you ever mentioned that to your aunt?" he accused.

"Alice doesn't spy. Sometimes she sees things, but she has never tried to eavesdrop."

Caius hand flew through the air and struck me squarely on the jaw. I palmed my cheek and fell onto the table. I felt something in my mouth, it tasted metallic and salty. I realized with a start that it was my own blood. I licked my lip, it was not a good thing to bleed in a room full of vampires, especially non-vegetarian vampires.

"Mind your tongue," Caius spat at me. "You are not so desirable that you are not expendable."

"Caius, you promised," Nahuel pouted.

"Yes, well..." Caius thought for a moment, "unless she can learn to keep a civil tongue in her head I may break that promise. You may take her to your chamber, and play, Nahuel, but if she becomes a liability, I will give her to Jane. It has been a while since she has been allowed to play with her new abilities. Is that clear, young miss?"

He reached out to my lip and wiped a swipe of blood onto his thumb. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. "Nice bouquet, much like your mother's when she was human," he said licking his thumb.

I know my eyes bugged, I had never before felt like prey. I had hunted all my life, and suddenly I was being assessed as something to hunt. I swallowed hard, desperate not to cry out. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he frightened me.

Nahuel took me by the arm and led me away. I realized that I was surrounded by true predators. Although I lived my life surrounded by vampires, they were all polished and civilized. Even in Volterra, all of the vamps displayed nothing less than perfect manners and sophistication. I never felt in danger, now no matter where I looked I saw potential dangers.

We turned down a narrow hallway and I saw a face I had not seen for six years. There on a bench was Demitri. He looked hollow, like a balloon that had lost it's air. His eyes were sunk in and his jaw was slack. I stopped, despite myself and starred. "Demitri?"

"Come along Renesme," Nahuel said trying to lead me away.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Hu...Hu-u-u... man?" Demitri stuttered.

"Get out of here!" Nahuel screamed at him pushing him aside. He went down as if he were made of tissue paper. He literally looked crumpled. I felt tears sting my eyes. No one should be treated like that, and certainly not someone so obviously unwell. I bent to try and help him, but Nahuel grabbed me and tried to drag me away.

"Stop it!" I told him trying to free myself from his grasp. "He needs help."

"Not from you, he has a keeper, who needs to collect their charge." He was dragging me away, and I could not manage to free myself, someone else was headed down the hall, calling Demitri's name. I looked back to see a red cloaked figure dragging Demitri's listless form away down the hall.

"What happened to him?"

"He had a bad reaction to his training. It happens. Some of the gifts are more amenable to expansion than others." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone that displayed no sympathy. It made my blood run cold.

We came to a large door and he pushed it open to reveal a chamber decorated like a maharishi's palace in some old Hollywood movie. He led me to a series of cushions and placed me upon one sitting next to me on another.

"I have dreamt of this moment for so long," he said reaching his fingers out to brush against my skin. "You have no idea how I have longed for you. Especially when I saw you cuddled up to that dog. You really should not have teased me so you know."

I tried to gauge his level of delusion, he seemed to truly believe that my relationship with Jake was only to tease him. The intense look in his eyes made me nervous. He was mad.

"I did not mean to tease you, Nahuel. I would never be that cruel," I thought if I could appeal to him on a human level I might have a chance at staying safe. "It is just that... Well, to me you are a virtual stranger."

"A situation I intend to rectify immediately." He slid to my side and draped his arms about my waist. He breathed through his nose and smacked his lips in my ear. "Your blood is so tempting. I do not know whether to kiss you or drink you," he said a breathy laugh escaping his lips.

I wanted to run, everywhere he touched me screamed at me to escape. "You just said you wanted to drink me, since when do you drink human blood?"

"Caius introduced me to the advantages of human consumption. I know you have never partaken, but once you do you will understand the intense rush human blood imparts. It flows through your tissues and produces an almost euphoric effect. I drink daily now, sometimes more than once. It is an amazing high. One I will share with you soon." I felt my stomach roll at the thought.

"How can you even think of doing such a thing? Your mother was human? You are half human! What's wrong with you?" I realized that I was beginning to sound hysterical. I was horrified beyond belief. "What does your aunt think of this?"

"She converted her diet as well. She says she has never felt so strong. She now does our hunting."

I felt myself gag. I tried to run from him, but he was right there, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. He leaned into my ear and invoked the intimacy of whispering. "Why would you run from me, Renesmee? It would be unwise, you know. I hold your destiny in my hands, I am the man who was made for you. You are mine."

"I am not!" I spat at him struggled to free myself from his grasp.

"I have never yet lost something I wanted, Renesmee, and I want you."

"Well I don not want you!"

"Is this still about that mongrel you have attached yourself to? Because that union will never be allowed."

"You have no say in the matter."

He spun me in his arms crushing me against him. "I think I do," he said as her attempted to lay me down upon his bed. I knew I had only a moment to act, so I closed my eyes and let him think I had relaxed a bit. It made him vulnerable, I shifted enough to get the room I needed and I kneed him squarely where I knew it would have the most effect. He went down with a breathy sigh. I pulled the vial Jane had given me from my pocket and poured a few drops into his mouth. His eyes wear tearing up, so I don't think he actually grasped what I was doing until he slumped to the bed and did not move. I rolled him onto his back, so he wouldn't suffocate, and then I went to the door and looked out into the hallway.

It was clear, so I slipped out and began to rush own the labyrinthine corridors. I had no idea where I was going, and I realized how fruitless this exercise was. I paused a moment trying to get my bearings when I felt the hand at my throat.

"Why is it no one ever listens to me? I have spent eons attempting to warn those I care for about the folly of trust and compassion, only to have them repeatedly neglect my insight and find themselves ill used and unhappy. Playtime is over, Miss Cullen. If you cannot be trusted you will find I can be a harsh gaoler. Just remember, you made this choice, the accommodations were earned.

Caius lifted me by the throat, careful not to crush my airway and carried me to a metal door. He opened it and I saw a bare metal room. He tossed me in, I hit the back wall hard and sank to the floor. I felt my head smack the wall as I landed. It hurt.

"You should realize that I have no romantic delusions about you, Miss Cullen. I have no problem using your body as an incubator and then disposing of you. If you survive, all the better, but if you are another casualty of Nahuel's desire to breed, so be it. I have no feelings on the subject other than that you will never be allowed to breed with your dog. The dogs will be neutered. I believe that they will be more easily tamed that way. If they can be domesticated they will be useful, if not, we will put them down."

I flew at him trying to find purchase on his skin, I wanted to rip that smug look off his face. "Tsk, tsk. I would have thought Carlisle would have raised you with better manners."

"You stay away from my tribe!" I screamed.

"You are half vampire, you have no tribe," Caius sneered at me. "The sooner you realize that the better off you will be."

I could not manage to claw him, but I did manage to place a palm against his skin. I sent him images of the wolves tearing him limb from limb as I hoped they would.

He laughed at me as he removed my hand and looked at me. "Dream all you like, I know that in the end your descent will be the downfall of your entire clan. Imagine how it will haunt them to never know what became of you? How tortured their minds will become when they learn what we can do to you, never sure which path we chose?" He was smiling in a sickly satisfied way.

I refused to cower, or flinch. He pushed me away and locked the door as he left.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and closed my eyes. I was more alone than I had ever been in my life. I longed for Jake. I wished he were here, that I could reach out my hand and send him the thoughts that swirled about in my head. Suddenly my heart ached. It was a hollowness that was palpable. I placed my palm upon my heart and suddenly the room around me faded. I gave into the pain in my head and let unconsciousness take me.

_I was in a misty place. Somewhere other than where I had just been. It was not a dream, but it was not reality either. It was somewhere in-between, and I sensed him. With him was where my heart lived, and where it found him._

_ "Jake," my heart cried out into the mist._

_ "I'm here, Ness," he answered._

_ "I need you!" I practically screamed in my mind._

_ "It's alright," he said. "I'm right here with you."_

_ Suddenly, the misty quality of our surroundings cleared. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of my existence. It was not like he was solid, the truth was, he was pure thought, pure light. I felt myself reach for him and I swore I felt his touch. My heart beat for what seemed like the first time in days. I felt whole._

_ "Baby? What happened to your lip?" he said touching the split he found there._

_ "Caius."_

_ "I'll kill him!'_

_ "Not unless you absolutely have to, you won't. You are better than him, Jake, I don't want you lowering yourself to his level."_

_ "Please tell me you're alright?"_

_ "I am now. I wish I could stay here in the in-between with you. I don't want to go back to them."_

_ "We'll find you, and then you'll never have to be anywhere near them again."_

_ "Jake, Gwyneth showed us everyone in a plane. Where are you going?"_

_ "You mean she really was watching? Alice sensed her. She stopped talking when she sensed her. Did they hear anything important?"_

_ "No, that's why I asked where you are heading."_

_ "Take this the right way, but that's awesome. If we can sense her and shut out mouths then we can have a shot at getting to you without them knowing."_

_ " All of you need to be aware so you can sense her. Jake, I have some things you should know."_

_ "Good things or bad?"_

_ "Well, both actually. First of all Jane is helping. She wants out, and that is the not so good news. Something is going on here, Jake. I saw Demitri. He is a shell. He seemed..." my thoughts were hard to put into words, "I guess I would say, broken. He could barely speak. It frightened me. I wanted to help him."_

_ "Be careful, love."_

_ "Jake," my fear rushed forward, "have you spoken to the packs? Are they alright? Caius was talking about hurting them."_

_ "Their all fine, Ness."_

_ "Have you seen them?"_

_ "Yeah, we just had a bonfire to strategize. We are coming to get you baby. Alec says he has a good idea where to find you." _

_ "When? How long?"_

_ "I'm not sure, but as soon as I can get there. Be strong."_

_ "I'll try."_

I felt my heart stutter as I felt Jake fade from view. My breathing became ragged and I felt the sobs break from my mouth and echo against the metal walls of my cell.


	19. Mountain VistasChapter 20

Chapter 20

Jacob POV

Things were solidifying. We were an army moving in regimented searches to find this hide out. The Denali clan was coming from the north, Sam's pack from the west, the Cullen's from the south and my pack from the east. We were making a convergence into the Canadian Rockies. Alec and Jane were apparently raised in Canada and in the area of Jasper Park Nationale. He was certain "search me high" meant somewhere in that area.

I prayed he was right. I was beginning to feel less and less well. The emptiness in my soul was excruciating. I was cast adrift in a sea that buffeted and tossed me about with no one and nothing to anchor me. I felt like I was about to spin off into the stratosphere because I lacked gravity. Mine had been removed from me and I was lost without her.

The worst part was I had no words to express the feelings that I was immersed in. I was unable to express it to anyone. The worst part, however, was that the one person who would understand, was somewhere out there likely feeling the exact same feelings. I searched for her day and night, every waking hour was spent in the effort, but even in my dreams I was searching. I had had moments when I would be running and suddenly fall. It had happened twice. I had simply disappeared, according to the pack. They said my mind disappeared. I was gone to them, even after they found me laying in wolf form, they had no way of reaching me. Bella, Edward, and Carlisle had all converged on my static form, and they had all been at a loss. They sat and kept watch over me for several hours awaiting my return.

I had of course been with Nessie. Though how I was going to explain that I had no idea. When my eyes opened to Bella's worried eyes I knew I could not explain. She would think I had lost my mind. I did not even know if it was real. Carlisle thought the black outs were related to my heart problems, and I knew that in a way he was right. Because my heart hurt so much more before I slipped into the in-between with Ness, and so much less after, at least for a moment, until it all crashed down on me that I had a moment of Nessie and then lost her again.

"Thank God," Bella sighed. "I was so afraid you weren't coming back to us."

"Did I go away?" I asked.

"Jake, you've been unconscious for three hours."

"It wasn't that long." I groaned trying to stand. When had I phased? I thought I had been running in wolf form. I looked down and found myself covered in a blanket. "Holy Cats Bella! Get out of here, I'm naked!"

"Jake, it's not as if it matters to me, I am a doctor," she said.

"Not my doctor!"

"Okay, I'll leave you to dress."

She did and I threw on my cut-offs as Edward came up to me. He was shaking his head at me and looking down.

_ What?_

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked.

_Would you believe me if I had?_

_ "_I'm not sure I believe it even after seeing the memory in your head. Jake, do you think you are really communicating with her?"

_Keep it down, I don't know that Bella needs to hear this. If you are asking if I think it happened, you know I do. I don't know how, but I feel her there, Edward. When I come back to this,_ I moved my hand up and around to indicate our surroundings, _this seems unreal. That place with her, that is what's real to me._

Edward sighed. "Jacob, I don't see how it can be, and it really worries me that it seems more real to you than reality. That can't be a good thing."

"Why? Why can't it be good. Damn it, Edward, I'm dying here! How would you feel if it were Bella?"

"Jake, she's my daughter, are you seriously doubting I have some idea of what you are going through?"

"Yeah, Edward, I'm sorry, but I do. She's my life. It isn't even a matter of not wanting to live without her, I may not be capable of living without her. What if she's having the same reaction? He could kill her, just by keeping us apart." I felt the tears on my face and I sank to the ground, my head in my hands.

Suddenly Bella was there rocking me in her arms. "Jakey, come on. We are going to find her. She's going to be fine. We won't let him hurt her."

Edward was there too, patting my back. My two best friends were comforting me, and all I could think was that I was a selfish fool.

"Forgive me," I sobbed. "I know this must be killing you too. She's your daughter. What am I thinking?"

"Jake," Edward said softly, "I hope your experiences 'in-between' are real, maybe we can use them. Maybe she can give us information. Maybe she can guide us."

"Could we program questions?" Bella asked.

"Maybe," he nodded. "When we make camp, we could try and focus your thoughts so that when you slip away from us we can use this time to focus our search."

"I'll do anything."

"Then get ready, because the next step is to be carrying you Jake." Bella said.

"What?"

"We can't lose you somewhere on a run because you fall out on a run. We found you by shear luck. You dropped off radar, the wolves lost you, and not even Edward could hear you." She was serious and she was angry. "Nessie would never forgive us if we let something happen to you. From now on you are a passenger, end of discussion."

I looked to Edward and saw that he agreed with her assessment. I sighed and nodded and we again took up our search.

Nessie POV

It had been quiet for hours. I was still sitting alone in this cell, on the floor where I had come to. I did not know if seeing Jake was real, but I hoped it was with every fiber of my being. I felt bereft when I awoke here, without him. It was awful. I felt like I was shattering. I cried, for the first time in a long time. I cried for Jake, and I cried for me.

The cell door opened and Jane slipped in. She looked at me conspiratorially and sank to the floor. "They've been talking about you all morning. I think they are going to bring you in for some torture. Follow my lead and we'll get you through this."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I'm called to hurt you, I won't. Just fake it. Can you do that?"

"Why would you do that?" I asked a bit confused.

"Because since I took their damn drug..." Jane looked down. "I feel the pain I inflict."

"What?"

"Each vampire that has taken the drug has a different reaction to it. Spencer, a mover, and my friend, he tried to move something and found himself moving out of himself. He splintered. Had a seizure and could not return to himself. Nahuel disposed of him. Demitri, the greatest tracker ever, sought your family, and lost himself along the way. He has not known how to find his way back."

I remembered the haunted look in his eyes. He did seem lost. It was how I had described him to Jake.

"And me... well when I hurt your..." she struggled with what to call Jake, "your friend, well as I did it, I felt his pain. I even bear a scar," she pulled her robe aside to display a red raised mark across her chest. "I never really knew how much pain I caused, I was cold and angry for so long. Now, I feel every bit of it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not," she said with a softness to her face I had never imagined her capable of, "my gift does not only work as a means of giving pain, I can ease it too. So there is good in that. Maybe I can repent and make up for some of the evil I have done."

"I think you already are," I said taking her hand. She was such a delicate looking thing, so fragile and pale. I hoped that perhaps she could find peace through all this.

"I hope you're right." She stood then and snuck back out of the cell.

I did not know how long I waited alone in the small room. I did notice though that it was cold. I was the only one in my family who ever seemed to feel temperatures. My vamp relatives were impervious to cold or heat, and the wolves were perpetually warm. I began to shiver sitting in this vault.

The door opened again. A pair of vampires I did not know stood there and entered. Each grabbed and arm and hoisted me up. They were not gentle, and even though my skin is stronger than any humans, I felt the pooling of blood beneath it where there hands grasped my upper arms. They carried me to the grand room where hey held me aloft before Caius and Nahuel.

"Welcome back, Renesmee," Caius said.

Nahuel stood and stalked toward me. His eyes were narrowed and I knew he was livid. He raised his hand and struck me. It was not nearly as bad as Caius' strike, but it made it's point.

"I offered you everything," he growled, "and you threw it back in my face."

"I told you, I love Jake. I can't love you. Is it my fault you take that as a character flaw."

"It could have been wonderful between us, now it will go hard for you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you had co-operated you might have enjoyed this as much as I will. Now," he paused dramatically, "I fear only I will enjoy this." He took his hand and slid it down my cheek. "So soft, so beautiful."

His hand drifted down to the slight opening at the throat of my dress and then ripped it away exposing me to the eyes of the assembled company.

"Enough!" cried Caius. "You may continue this only after the threat from her family is eliminated. Gwyneth says they are getting closer, I want them neutralized. Gather your troops and destroy them. I will keep her safe until your return."

Nahuel clenched his jaw, but he then bowed to Caius and stormed from the room. The two goons holding me dropped me to the floor and followed him. I released the breath I did not realize I was holding. Then Caius was there at my side holding my chin to force me to look at him.

"Do not think for a moment that I am protecting you from Nahuel's intent. I am not. I only want you under my control. When my servants have annihilated the majority of the threat from your would be rescuers, then my plan can truly begin. I want your family to suffer, and the best way to do that is to have you suffer." An evil smile crossed his face. "I am in face quite looking forward to it."


	20. Round One  Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nessie POV

Caius held my forearm in a death grip and dragged me back to his throne. He sat, forcing me to sit on the floor at his side. Gwyneth was there serenely sitting in her chair. Caius smiled at her.

"Focus on Nahuel, my dear. Show me the impending battle. I wish to witness the defeat of the Cullens and their mongrel friends."

The images flickered before us again.

Jacob POV

Alice was certain she could focus on Caius from our perch above the hide out. We found it because it was carved into the glacier. It looked like a place Caius would build, ostentatious and overdone.

"He's sending out his guards," Alice said. "and he's having them watched. I don't believe he has any means of communicating with them though. So we can track them and separate them. There aren't too many, it should be easy enough to pick them off if we surround them."

"Do we know what their gifts were before they departed?" Jasper asked Alec.

"Yes. Demitri, of course is a tracker..."

"He won't be with them," I said.

"Are you certain?" Alec asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, then there was Mica, he is a fierce fighter," Alec explained.

"Not so fierce, he can be taken," Felix growled.

"No underestimating any of them, remember we do not yet know what this drug has done to enhance any of their skills," Carlisle reminded us.

"It's a risk to approach any of them, but our numbers should be sufficient to overpower them," Jasper said.

Sam and Embry were playing point for the wolves, they would remain in communication through me, though I was being held back. The Denali clan and the Italian vamps were coordinated and ready to flank any of Caius' coven.

Alice drew out attack plans telling us who would be where and we would face them. I saw it all through the Pack's minds and was in that way able to feel somewhat involved.

The first attack was of a rather bulky vamp, who Alice said was Mica. When Sam came at him from one side, Paul came from the opposite flank. Jasper and Emmett took the head and foot of the attack. The fighter was able to throw Sam off, but Paul grabbed him by the forearm. Emmett threw him to the ground and Jasper held him down.

Mica did something odd then. He roared deep in his chest and with that sound all of his attackers released him as if he had thrown them off. They re-grouped and attacked again. It went this way for several minutes, our side gaining ground only to have this roar released and be thrown off him again. After the third time Jasper covered Mica's mouth and said "Make another sound and I'll end your ability to ever make one."

Mica fought hard and attempted to roar again. Jasper swiftly removed his head from his shoulders as Sam and Paul removed his arms. "I did warn you."

They lit the first fire of the day and we were one-nothing.

Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Tanya cornered the next victim. Seth watched ready to intervene as needed, but it did not go the way anyone imagined. Bella grabbed the small figure around the neck and the hood of her blood red cloak fell revealing Jane. "Everyone back off, it's Jane." Bella warned.

"I surrender." Jane said quietly.

"What?"

"I said I surrender."

"Spare her!" cried Alec as he ran into the clearing.

Bella looked to Edward who shrugged, then released her grip on Jane. The small figure sank to the ground. "Let me help you," she said softly.

They brought Jane back to where Alice and I waited. Jane in-numerated the rest of the vamp's gifts. There were twenty in all. Not all gifted. Several of them were unable to utilize their gifts effectively any longer, and were picked off quite easily. The danger, Jane said, was Nahuel. He had no specific gift, but had dabbled in using the drug to hone his innate vamp skills.

Alice could not see his decisions, so we were not certain where he was, but somehow, I hoped it would be me who got my hands on him.

Nessie POV

We watched as my tribe and my family picked off the vamps Caius sent one by one. It was hard not to cheer when each one went down. Caius, however, was becoming more and more agitated.

"Show me Nahuel!" he ordered Gwyneth and I watched as the images flickered and refocused.

He was up a tree watching, much as we were, but he seemed to know when we began watching him and spoke softly. "It is time to depart, I will meet you in the hanger, my master."

Caius nodded and the image vanished. "Gwyneth, the next phase of our plan is upon us. I trust you know your role?"

"I do, master. I shall not fail you," she said bowing to him and kneeling on the floor.

"I shall miss you, but I have faith in you, my dear," Caius said cupping her chin. Then he turned to me and grabbed me up. "Time to depart, Miss Cullen."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away. Somewhere that your interfering family will never find us."

I must have gasped because a sadistic smile spread across his face. "Oh do not worry, they will see you, regularly. I am sending them a gift, my beloved servant, Gwyneth. She will be able to show them exactly how far you have fallen. Now come along, we have a long way to go."

I planted my feet and attempted to struggle, but Caius struck me and dragged me away. When we finally came out of the compound Nahuel was on a runway in a small plane. The door was opened and he was hurrying us along. As soon as we were within the door was slammed shut and we were off. As the wheels left the ground I felt my heart lurch within my chest and the world around me grew dark.

"No!" I screamed as I felt the world fall away. I was again being pulled far from all I loved and knew. All went black as I heard Caius say in my ear "Sleep while you can, Miss Cullen, because from here out the fun begins."


	21. Thirst and AddictionChapter 22

Chapter 22

NPOV

I had slipped into my safe place yet again. I could feel him there, warm and strong his arms enfolding me. I melted into him and breathed deeply the aroma of home.

"Jake?"

"I'm here, Love."

"We're moving again. I can feel you getting farther away."

"I'll find you, Ness, I'll always find you."

"Jake!" I felt myself being pulled from him, but I couldn't stop whatever force it was. He was fading from my senses, and I reached for him in my mind. "Jacob!"

"Ness... Don't leave me...come back!"

"Ah, there she is," Caius' voice said as his face came into focus before me. "Excellent. I am quite impressed Gustav, quite a demonstration."

I blinked my eyes trying to bring my surroundings into clearer relief. I was in a stone room with a cold floor beneath me. I could hear nothing, no sounds of water or mountain wind. It was completely quiet. Damn, no clues to location.

"Show me more, Gustav. Enhance her hunger, or more specifically, her thirst," Caius ordered.

"As you wish, my lord," said a heavily Slavic accented voice.

Suddenly, I felt a dryness in my throat. It was a burning that tingled and niggled telling me to drink. Each moment was a bit more intense than the last. At first, I thought water, yes, cool, clear water was what I needed. Then the burn intensified, and I knew that water never had a chance of quenching me. I was dryer than the Sahara, and I thought I would go mad.

"Stop, please," I begged.

"That is easy enough, Miss Cullen. All you have to do is feed," Caius stated.

"Feed?"

"Nahuel, bring Renesmee someone to drink."

"Wait...what?" I asked when his words registered.

"It has been too long since you have fed. You need to drink, Renesmee. Can you not sense that the thirst can only be quenched by blood?" his soft and seductive voice said as the burn in my throat pulsed even more tortuously.

"I do not drink human blood," I said almost as a reminder to myself.

"Ah, but you can, and you will. If for no other reason than no other nourishment will be provided for you. Embrace the vampire within, child."

I smelled them before I saw them. Nahuel was dragging in a teenage boy who looked like he was about to be sick. His eyes darted round the room, and he looked like an animal in a trap. My heart broke for him, even as his aroma assaulted my senses.

The thirst was incredible and despite myself, my mouth was watering. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and repeated a mantra in my head "Never harm a human."

"I know you are thirsty Love, come drink," Nahuel said leading the boy to my side and forcing him to his knees before me. The boy's eyes pleaded with me, and I tried to reassure him with my own, but I knew I was helpless to assist him.

"It's time, Caius," Nahuel said.

"Greetings Cullens. I assume my dear one is focused on our little scene. We wanted you to be able to share in your loved one's new life. Gwyneth will be allowing you little glimpses, at designated times as we go on, so that you may see her become what she should have always been. We begin with diet. Gustav has increased her thirst reflex and now we shall help her feed," Caius said to the world at large.

"I do not harm humans," I said trying to breathe through my mouth so as not to be tempted by the smell of the human before me.

"Then allow me to do the honors, all you need do is partake, My Dove," Nahuel said and then sank his teeth into the flesh at the boy's throat.

Blood flowed freely from his neck and the boy screamed. I felt the tears sting my eyes, and every muscle in my body tense as I pulled myself away from the temptation. I was horrified, I wanted to help the boy, but at the same time I was fighting every instinct within me to not drink the fresh warm blood.

"I won't! You can't make me!" I screamed.

"Then you will starve," Caius stated plainly. "And Gustav will see to it that your thirst grows and grows."

I felt my heart ache within my chest and prayed I would be lost in the in-between with Jake again, but as my eyes began to close I felt my mind pulled back to the present again.

"Oh, and Celine will ensure that you may not rest. Her gift is to keep your attention where I want it. Welcome to my world, young Renesmee. The only relief you will gain is in your compliance." Caius began to laugh manically, and I knew this was going to only get worse.

**JPOV**

A week...it had been a week. The witch, Gwyneth, had shown us Ness three times and each time she seemed weaker and more fragile. She looked pale and tired. I knew they were not letting her rest, because I could feel it. I had felt her ripped away from me in our sacred place, and she had not returned to me.

Bella and Carlisle were watching and monitoring me round the clock. They figured my physical deterioration was mirroring Nessie's, and if that were the case, I was terrified. I could not eat, nothing stayed, and sleep was a long forgotten friend. The only rest I got was when I would phase and allow my pack members to take over my mind.

_Jake, come hunting with us, maybe that will help,_ Embry thought.

_No point,_ I responded

_At least try, come on, Ness will skin us alive when she gets back and you look like you do._

_I can't eat until she can, don't you understand, I cannot physically do it._

_You have to stay strong, dude...for her._

I heard variations on this theme from all of my pack brothers, but it was pointless. The imprint knew that my life was slipping away, and I could do nothing to stop it.

Everyone was back in Forks using the Cullen's as a command center, but the truth was we were no closer to finding her. My pack and Sam's wanted to tear this Gwyneth bitch to pieces, but she was the only insight we had to Nessie's whereabouts, and although I hated the way she spoke of Caius, her ability to track him was all we had.

By week two, however, things were changing fast. Gwyneth came to the family room as she always did to project her dose of Caius for us, but the images were no longer clear. They looked like they were being broadcast on a faulty TV screen, they wavered and became snowy.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and let my wrath flow over her. "What the hell! If you have to torture us, at least let us see what's really happening!"

She slumped forward. "I cannot focus. I grow weary."

"You are withdrawing from the drug, Gwyneth, you will lose more and more of your gift without it," Alec said.

"NO!"

"Oh yes. Do you think you can amplify your thoughts to Caius?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I suggest you try and convince him of your need to rejoin him. Otherwise, you will become of no use to any of us, and we'll have no reason to let you live. It is your only hope of survival."

"I will monitor her for you," offered Jane. "If she fails to convince him or deviates from your instructions I will prevent her from betraying you."

"Dial him up," I said and I prayed this would work.


	22. Sharing StrengthChapter 23

Chapter 23

NPOV

I laid my head with my cheek against the cool stone floor. It was exhausting, fighting the thirst and not being able to slip away into Jacob's arms. Every moment without him made me feel weaker and more tired. I knew I was dying. My eyes were perpetually glazed over and my skin clammy and tingly. Even Nahuel's daily torture of bringing in innocent humans and opening a artery trying to tempt me to succumb and drink didn't affect me.

Gustav's power to keep me present was fading. The pain in my chest was getting stronger, and my heart's call to Jacob's was becoming constant and unending. After about a week and a half, I could no longer lift myself from the dark that was surrounding me, and I slipped away.

_I was surrounded by a warm mist and warmth I'd missed. He was here, I just knew it._

_"Jake? Jacob! Where are you?"_

_"I'm here Ness; I am right here."_

_Then, I felt him. His strong arms wrapped around me and enveloped me in their warmth. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I took a breath. I pulled him too me and drank in his scent. The pain I had been fighting through eased, and I melted into him._

_"How...I've been dying to come here and find you, and I couldn't...not since they pulled you away. How are we back here?" Jacob asked._

_"Don't think about it," I tried to convince him. I was too afraid I knew the answer, and he wouldn't like it._

_"Gwyneth has been showing us images of you and what they're doing to you. It's bad isn't it?"_

_"I'm tired and thirsty, thats all," I lied. Unfortunately, I was never very good at lying, and never to Jake._

_"Ness, I'm going through it with you."_

_"Don't worry, I am sure I look worse than I feel."_

_"I feel everything you do, Angel, so don't even try. I haven't been able to keep anything down. They've resorted to IV feedings. It's making me a bit stronger, at least Carlisle thinks so."_

_"IV's? Jake, does that mean they think we're dying?" I asked voicing the fear that had been plaguing me._

_"You are not dying! Do you hear me!" He growled. "I will not allow them to take you from me!"_

_"I'm glad Papa is seeing to your health," I said trying to distract him._

_"Wait! That's it! If Carlisle can keep me healthy, I can keep you healthy," he said triumphantly._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Ness, you can feed on me."_

_I pulled back horrified at the mere suggestion. "Have you lost your mind?"_

_"No, listen, here in the in-between, you can drink from me. It isn't strictly real, so you wouldn't be doing anything but taking what nourishment I can give you through our connection. Baby, don't you see, we can heal each other. I can heal you, keep you fed and safe."_

_"Jacob, that's insane."_

_"No! Losing you is insane. This is genius. Ness, I need you to live. Without you, I have no reason to go on. I will not lose you."_

_I looked into his eyes and felt his resolve. I felt it too, but I had to negotiate terms for this. In case it did not work, I had to elicit a promise from him. He never broke a promise to me, ever._

_"On one condition, and I need you to promise me," I demanded._

_"If you will drink, then, anything."_

_"Promise me no matter what happens, you will live."_

_"Ness..."_

_"You are my imprint, and you have to do what I need you to do, right?"_

_"Nessie..."_

_"I need to know that no matter what you will go on, you will continue to exist. I need this. No Romeo and Juliet for us. Swear to me, Jacob!"_

_"Ness, I may not be able to honor that promise. You and I live and die by each other. You know this."_

_"Promise me!" I said tears falling from my eyes._

_"Alright, I promise. Don't cry, Love. I promise. Now please, please drink."_

_He offered me his wrist, raising it to my lips. I could smell his warm blood flowing below the skin, and my thirst burned my throat. I looked into his eyes and he nodded firmly._

_I had bitten Jake often as a child. I had even had the urge a time or two since we had made our relationship romantic, but never had I imagined feeding on him. I bit my lip and shook my head._

_"Come here Ness," he said pulling me to him. He kissed me. I knew this was in my mind, but it felt like heaven. His lips grazed my own, and I opened to him allowing him full access._

_His hands roamed my flesh, and I felt the fire begin to burn within my veins. He always made me want him so much with the merest touch. He kissed over to my ear, and I heard and felt him whisper softly._

_"Tell me you don't want me."_

_"I want you more than air."_

_"Then show me, let me give you this, and I promise you will find pleasure, all the pleasure I can give you. Please Nessie."_

_It was too much; I slid my lips along his throat and sank my razor teeth into the flesh there. His blood flowed into my mouth, and for the first time in a week my thirst was quenched. I feared hurting him, but the sounds he made were not of pain, but of deepest pleasure._

_"God almighty," he sighed._

_"I'm sorry," I said pulling back._

_"Ness, that feels incredible. Please don't stop."_

_I was not sure how or why, but if it pleased him, I would drink and drink._

JPOV

_As she drank from me, I felt myself grow stronger by the second. As she grew stronger, so did I. I had no idea why, but as my blood fed her, it fed me as well. The pleasure I felt as she moved her lips and tongue on my neck was incredible._

_It was sensual and sexual, and I had never felt anything more fulfilling. I moaned, involuntarily, and heard her moan in response. It was unbelievable, but this was the closest I had ever felt to my girl. We were bonding in a way I'd never imagined, we were becoming each other's essence and it was healing us both._

_She pulled back from my neck and kissed my lips again. It was intense and infusing me with a sense of peace I had never known. "I love you," she whispered._

I awoke to find Bella smiling at me. She glowed with apparent happiness.

"Whatever you did, Jake, it's working. All your vitals are better than they have been in weeks. You made her better didn't you?" she asked me.

"We made each other better. We always do."

I thought back to what we'd said.

_"I love you so much," I said reverently._

_"Find me, please find me."_

_"I will, I swear."_

_"Hurry," she said. "Please hurry."_

_I felt the mist rise again and again I felt her slipping from my grasp, but I somehow knew that this time she went more safely than before. I knew she had taken some of my strength with her, and I knew she would be able to endure for a bit longer._


	23. A Fire in the BloodChapter 24

Chapter 24

JPOV

I was strengthened in more ways than one. Once I awoke from being with Ness I had a mental resolve like I had never had before. I spent hours with Jane and Alec discussing where Caius might have gone with Nessie and after a week we had narrowed it down to somewhere in Greece.

It made sense. The three original Volturi had been transformed in Greece and since Caius had been speaking of nothing as much as the way things used to be, we determined that as the place to start our search.

We gathered up all the friends we could. Carlisle summoned the Amazon coven. Jasper contacted Peter and Charlotte. Alistair hailed Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven. The Denali clan were already with us. Sam deputized some of the younger members of his pack to remain back and protect Forks and La Push, but the strongest, Paul, Brady, and Jared were coming with us. Leah, Seth, Embry and Quill were all by my side and we were all headed to Greece.

Gwyneth was growing frantic as we raced toward our destination. She was growing weak without an infusion of the drug she needed to keep her visions going. Carlisle feared for her sanity as her withdrawals increased. She writhed and moaned and eventually screamed in agony. Finally, Jane came and spoke to Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and me.

"I know I have no right to ask you for anything, but I am begging you to end her suffering. She is in agony, and I would ease her pain if I could."

"Can you do it?" Carlisle asked.

"I believe I can, if you do not object," Jane said.

"Then do it, for all our sakes," Edward said.

"Thank you," she said heading back to Gwyneth.

Edward caught her wrist as she turned to go. "I'll see to it, if it gets that bad for you. I promise."

She nodded her golden head and exited without another word.

"What did she ask you?" I demanded.

"That if her withdrawal got bad, that I would end her torment."

"How?"

"By ending her. She does not want her brother to have to do it," he said somberly.

As the plane began its decent I felt a surge of strength course through me and I knew we had been right. Nessie was near. I felt it. We had set our plan in stone. We would seek Caius in his lair and surround him and his minions. Between us all they didn't stand a chance.

We landed in Sitia and headed south. Every mile made my heart soar higher and higher. We headed to Petras and camped for the night.

As dawn broke, we split into our hunting parties and headed to the hills where Aro and Marcus said they had been turned. Everything was so white in this light. It was amazing. We finally surrounded a large walled structure in a deep valley.

"This is where it all began, so many centuries ago. How fitting that this is where it shall end," Marcus said as he looked down at his place of origin.

"He has only five left to him," Alec said. "Gustav, Celine, Phaedra, Athenodora, and Nahuel."

"Dora is useless, and Phaedra will protect her above all others, that is her purpose," Aro stated.

"Gustav can make you feel physical needs, that is his gift, but it is limited. That is why he could make Nessie thirsty, but could not force her to feed," Jane offered. "And Celine can focus one's attention, but again she is limited to one subject."

"So really the only dangers are Nahuel and Caius," Emmett said.

"No. Do not forget that they have weaponized venom. That presents a danger to the wolves," Carlisle warned.

"They are all wearing the Kevlar vests we got for police dogs. Alice managed to sew them together so they would fit. They will be protected," I said.

"We simply need to ensure that Nessie is not in the fray," Edward said.

We all agreed and I phased so I could be in touch with the other groups through wolf telepathy. Having Edward with us meant he could read not only my mind, but the minds I was attached to. We were synchronized and we entered the fortress in a coordinated sweep.

As expected Athenodora and Phaedra were found together in a small chamber. They surrendered to Tonya, Kate and Garrett and were taken away from the impending battle.

Gustav was taken down in a hallway. Sam ran him down and Paul, Embry, and Jared ripped him to shreds. I felt the desire to flee rush through Jared when Gustav focused on him, but we all spoke to him in the pack mind and talked him down. We were all planning to diverge on the enter chambers and end this once and for all.

Of course it couldn't be that easy, I mean this was Caius and Nahuel after all. When we finally made it to the chamber Nahuel was standing in the center of a caged cell. He was alone and holding two guns. I knew immediately that they held venom tipped bullets.

"Surrender Nahuel, and we will spare you," Carlisle said.

"I have nothing to live for any longer, sir. You have seen to that. He will destroy her. You have left him no choice. He will destroy her, Dog, because of you!" he spat at me. "If you had any courage at all you would face me. Mano e mano, as it was meant to be."

I phased and jumped into my shorts so I could answer him. "Throw the guns to my friends and I might consider your offer."

"No, I think It would be better if I put you down for my master. He wants you all dead at his feet."

"Where is my brother?" Aro asked.

"Your brother?" Nahuel laughed. "What brother betrays his own for foreigners? What brother turns his back on his own kind to side with his brother's enemies?"

"He had no enemies until he chose to ally himself with this madness," Marcus answered.

"You lie with beasts, and you call us mad?"

"End this now, or we shall," Aro warned.

"If you destroy me, he will destroy her. In the end, no one gets what they want, but perhaps we all get what we deserve."

"On three," Jasper whispered. He raised his finger, then a second, and on the third we all tore at the bars. They came apart easily in our hands and we rushed him. Within moments he was torn to pieces and lit up in a pyre.

It was then that I saw them. Walking out of the shadows. Caius held Nessie by the throat. His cold red eyes scanned the faces of us all and landed on Aro's. "Brother, how good to see you again."

"Caius, brother, let the girl go and we can see that you are kept safe."

"Safe? My only safety lies within my own hands. None of you will attack me while I hold her life within my hands. The dog would never allow it," Caius laughed.

I locked eyes with Nessie. Within her brown orbs I saw no fear. Only strength and determination. I tilted my head in question, and my angel winked at me. That was the only sign I needed. I knew Caius was focused on his brothers, so I took my shot.

I rushed forward and Ness ducked under his arm. My hands grabbed his arms and his grip loosed. He and I fell back to the floor as Nessie scrambled away. I was still in human form, I had not teeth to tear at him and he used this fact to slip sideways and make his move. He sank his teeth into my neck and then threw me away. I felt an intense burning course through me like wildfire. I heard screams, one of them I was sure was Nessie's but everything seemed to slow to a crawl.

I knew I heard the tearing of vampire flesh, but had no idea who was attacking whom. All I knew was that the world around me was fading fast. I felt my heart slow and the fire burn its path through me. I felt lips at my throat, a drawing of my blood, but the fire continued to rage and ravage.

I knew this was it and I prayed that Ness would keep her own promise and live, if I could not.

NPOV

"He bit him!" I screamed.

My father, Aro, Emmett and Marcus converged on Caius as I ran to Jacob 's side. His neck was bleeding, but it was not the blood that frightened me. I knew venom was poison to him and Caius had infused him with it. "Papa help him!" I screamed rushing to my love's side.

"Try to suck the venom out, Ness," Papa Carlisle said.

In an instant I was drawing on the wound with my lips. There was no pleasure this time. Only pain and fear. I could taste the venom, but no matter how much I drew the flavor remained. I would drain him if I continued. "I can't, Papa. It won't come clean. Oh God! Please don't let him die."

"Alec, is there an antidote?" Papa cried.

"Not that I am aware of."

"NO!" I cried. "Jacob, don't you leave me! You promise!"

"Nessie," Daddy said trying to pull me away.

"No! We have to save him!"

"Ness, how did he save you?" Jasper asked.

"He let me feed on him," I said through my tears.

"Then try to do the same for him. Maybe your clean blood can replace his tainted blood."

I looked into Uncle Jazz's eyes and he nodded. I took my wrist and ran my teeth across it. The warm blood began to flow and I raised it to Jacob's lips. My dad opened Jake's mouth for me and I let the blood flow into it. "Drink love. For me. Please drink."

Then as his lips began to draw from me I placed my hand over his heart and sent him every bit of love I felt for him. If we were going to die, we would die surrounded by love.

JPOV

_Images of my angel flooded my mind. _

_ Nessie and I running through the forests hunting deer. The sunlight glinting off her copper curls._

_ Nessie smiling, as we held each other in my cabin at night. My proposal and her acceptance swam before my minds eye. All bathed in the warm glow of our love for each other. The fire of our passion began to blot out the flames of the venom and I knew. The end was near, and somehow I would rest in Nessie's loving arms._

_ Death come and welcome, if this is where I will find rest._


	24. Chapter 25 Awake unto me

Chapter 25

NPOV

_Silence. That was all I heard. Darkness. That was all I saw. I knew I was somewhere in the in-between, and I knew Jacob was here with me, but he was silent and still. Stiller than I had ever known him to be. As still as a vampire who did not pretend to be anything else._

_ It was eerie. I was frightened. I knew for a fact that this meant we were in bad shape. Still I knew Mamma and Daddy would fight for us. I had no doubt that Papa Carlisle was doing everything within his power to make sure we survived._

_ Yet somehow I knew there efforts were pointless unless I could reach Jacob here, in our world._

_I reached out with my mind, but was answered again with silence and darkness. Finally I tried to reach out with my heart. I focused on my love for him and called out to his love for me._

_ "Jacob? Jacob my love? Please do not leave me here alone. I'm frightened. I need you."_

_ It seemed to take forever before I heard any sound at all. It was a steady thumping. I had to strain to hear it. It took me some time to recognize it. It was a heartbeat. The only heartbeat that mattered. I sighed in relief and tried again._

_ "Look here Jacob Black! I am waiting for you, all alone in the dark because you apparently do not realize that I need you with me. Some Imprint! What kind of imprint would abandon me here without him? Get off your ass and come back to me or I swear on all I love I will never forgive you! Do you hear me?"_

_ The voice that answered was strained and frail, but it was music to my ears. "I hear you... don't be mad, Ness... I'm... trying."_

_ There it was. The hope I needed. I knew how much Jake hated for me to be angry with him. Still he seemed to be fading back into the dark. I knew I needed an even better motivation for him. I hated to do it, but I pulled out the big guns._

_ "Jacob, I'm frightened. I have been alone for so long now. I'm afraid. Please come back to me." I said beginning to cry. The moment I said the words I knew how true they were. I had been holding on by a thread. I had been in danger for so long and needing him with me the entire time. Then I let the thought of actually losing him wash over me and I knew true fear. "How can I live if you are gone? Jake, my heart will break. I'll never make it."_

_ "You promised..." came his frail voice._

_ "No, you promised. If I have to live without you... I'll never know love again. Is that what you want for me? I thought you had to be what I needed?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "Well I need you ALIVE!"_

_ I felt his sigh even as I heard it. "Have I ever told you that you can be kind of bratty?"_

_ His voice was right in my ear this time, and though it still sounded weak, it was music to my ears. "A time or two," I confessed._

_ "What are we doing here, love?"_

_ "Caius bit you. I gave you blood, but I'm not sure if it was enough. We must have slipped away at some point."_

_ "It's okay. We can just stay here, as long as we're together."_

_ "NO!" I screamed. "We have friends and family who are waiting for us. And more importantly I want my wedding than you very much."_

_ I heard his rich throaty laugh. "Oh, do you now?"_

_ "Yes I do. See I have this boyfriend who won't let me make love to him until he has put a ring on it." I teased._

_ "Oh man. What kind of idiot am I? I never even gave you a ring. Edward should kill me."_

_ "Not on my watch," I smiled._

_ "What kind of ring do you want, love?"_

_ "Simple. Now please come back to me in the real world so we can relieve the fears of the throngs of people I am sure are there waiting for us."_

JPOV

Beeping. Loud and annoying beeping. That was the first sound I registered. Then I heard murmurs. They sounded like buzzing bees to my sleep addled brain. My eyes fluttered and I saw Edward and Bella leaning over me.

Carlisle shined a pen light into my eyes and I think I might have sworn. "Welcome back Potty-mouth," came Bella's sweet voice.

I sat bolt upright as Edward and Carlisle tried to hold me down. "Nessie?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart," she said from the other side of the bed. She placed a hand on my chest and I suddenly felt home.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking her over from head to toe.

"Now that you are, so am I," she said sliding into my arms.

Carlisle cleared his throat. When I looked around I realized that we were surrounded by friends and family. Bella, Edward, and the whole Cullen clan were there, as well as Sam, Embry, Quill, and Seth. Finally, I saw Marcus, Jane, and Alec. _Wow, talk about gathering the troops._

"I believe that I need a few moments to check out my patients. If you would excuse us," Carlisle said.

Everyone swept out of the room and Ness, Carlisle, and I were left alone. Carlisle placed a BP cuff on my arm and pumped it up. He placed his stethoscope at my elbow and listened intently. I looked over to Nessie's beautiful face and saw her sweet smile. I smiled back and took her tiny hand in my own.

"Much better," Carlisle said. "You gave us quite a scare there, young man."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I wish I knew what brought you back. Nothing we did seemed to ave any effect," he mused.

"Ness brought me back. She began by yelling at me and then she cried. I cannot handle Nessie tears," I said wrapping the object of my affection in my arms.

"Good to know, because it brought you both back to us," Carlisle said. "We're all glad you are with us. You are well loved, children. Is there anything you need?"

"Food," I said. "Lots of food."

"I'll get right on it. By the way, I think your parents are anxious to speak with you, Nessie."

"Send them in," she said looking at me for approval.

"Yeah, they've missed her almost as much as I have."

As Carlisle exited to inform our friends and family of our progress I took Ness in my arms again and kissed her thoroughly. It felt better than anything had in months. When we finally broke apart I looked deeply into those eyes I loved and sighed.

"Never, ever, be away from me again," I ordered.

"I think that can be arranged," she said smiling.

We heard a knock on the door and it opened almost at once to reveal Bella and Edward. They entered and enveloped us in their arms. There was quite a bit of emotion from us all, but over all we expressed how glad we all were to be back together.

"Okay, so now that we are all back in the real world can some one tell me what the hell happened after that whack job vampire bit me?"

"That's actually an interesting tale," Bella said.

"Emmett, Jasper, and I tore him into a few pieces, but before we could light a pyre Jane interceded," Edward explained.

"Jane?" Nessie and I said in unison.

"She said burning him was letting him off way too easy," Bella said.

"So what happened to him?"

"He's currently housed in the dungeons of Volterra castle. His arms are buried in an undisclosed location, and Jane and Alec are his personal Jailors. He is being fed on a steady diet of 'vegetarian' fare and visited regularly by his brothers," Edward said with a rather wicked grin.

"That seems like a rather fitting end to him," I said.

"It does doesn't it," Bella agreed.

After a wonderful feast, where Ness and I ate like we hadn't eaten in forever (well it felt like it anyway) we all converged in the large throne room. Aro and Marcus apologized profusely for the trouble their brother had caused and we told them that their help more than made up for it.

The wolves and the vamps made and signed an official treaty in which we all agreed to live in peace, as long as our lands were free of Vamp hunting. The Volturi agreed to spread the word that La Push, Forks, and all surrounding area were to be considered a sanctuary and that no hunting would be tolerated there. Aro, Marcus, Sam, and I signed the document and we parted as friends.

They provided transportation home and we jumped at the chance to be free of the confines of a place that was not our own.

When we touched down in Washington it felt marvelous. We piled into our waiting cars and headed home. Nessie and I were in the back seat of Edward's Volvo and we rested quietly as we made our way back home.

The moment we reached the Cullen compound everyone was chatting and heading into Esme's house, but I pulled Nessie's hand and all but dragged her away to my cabin. I swooped her into my arms and carried her in, kicking the door shut with my foot.

I walked us to my bed and set her down reverently. "Welcome home, love."

"Thank you," she said as she began to kiss me. She slipped her hands into my hair and I felt her nails lightly scrape my scalp. I lifted her onto the bed and held her as close as I could.

"Marry me," I said.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow," I offered.

"Can we do that?"

"With Alice around... probably not. But no more than a few weeks. Otherwise I'll combust."

"Deal."

As soon as we could drag ourselves away from our solitude we would let Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Esme loose. Soon. That was my only requirement. As soon as vampirely possible.


	25. Chapter 26  Words of wisdom

Chapter 26

JPOV

Dad was in hog heaven when I asked him to be the one to marry us. He said he had a lot to do, and then he disappeared into his room to work on his speech. It thrilled me to know he was excited and I knew he approved.

I was horrified at the thought of having to choose one best man from my pack, so I was stunned when they came to me and told me that they were all declining before I even asked.

"We can't put you through it, dude. We know you love us all, and we want no jostling for position between us. We think you should choose your Beta and be done with it," Embry explained.

"But my Beta is..."

"Leah, yeah we know," Quil chuckled.

"So you want me to ask Leah to be my best man?"

"And we want to watch," Seth said before the three of them broke into laughter.

"You guys suck!" I said smacking the back of each of their heads.

"No, honestly we wanted to make it easy on you and tell you we didn't care who you chose," Seth said more seriously.

"Then I need to tell you I'm kinda wanting to ask someone not in the pack," I confessed.

"Edward's already got a job, dude, and so does Bella," Quil reminded me.

"I know. You guys are sure you're alright with it?"

"It's your wedding, we just want to party."

I had thought long and hard about who I wanted as my best man and the moment I decided I knew I had made the right choice. I approached him one night at the big house and asked him to join me for a run.

Once we were a good distance from the house and clear of being overheard I copped a squat on a boulder and asked him to do the same.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it through all of this. You kept me sane. You reminded me what I had to focus on, and in the end you helped me save not only Nessie's life, but my sanity. Truth be told I really didn't think I would come to trust you the way I do, but you are now as much my brother as Edward is, and I want you to be my best man."

He was very still and as always, very quiet. Then he shook his blonde hair and ran his hand through his mane. Finally he raised his eyes to mine and smiled broadly.

"You honor me, sir. I will stand beside you with pleasure, and if ya need me to calm any nerves, you just let me know," came the sweet southern drawl.

"Thank you Jasper, not only for this, but for helping me see my way to helping my girl."

"Our girl," he said, " ya know I looked after you as much for her as for you. That child would skin me alive if I let harm come to you. I was only trying to remain her favorite uncle, after all."

As the day approached, my pack and Sam's decided to get together with the Cullen men and devise a "bachelor party." I fought them tooth and nail, but finally, the night before the wedding I was ambushed and dragged away from the Cullen compound and we all piled into vehicles and headed out to the woods between forks and La Push.

We spent the evening laughing and talking and generally enjoying the male bonding. We had a huge bonfire and a truckload of food for the wolves. Then each of my compatriots who had any experience took their turn expounding on the art of love.

"Just remember that the woman he is about to marry is my daughter," Edward said then he sat back and let them have their say.

"Always remember that a woman's heart is a fragile thing," Carlisle said, "treat it with care and concern and you are probably safe."

"When all else fails, apologize," Sam offered. "just make sure you know what you are apologizing for, cause every now and again they ask, and if you guess wrong the fight begins anew."

"Never stand between her and her family, even when she's mad at them, cause trust me, the minute you do you'll need to duck," Paul said laughing. I recalled the time my sister Rachel smacked him in the back of the head when he agreed with her that I was an ass. She told him she was free to call me any name she chose, but he was not.

"Respect her strength, and acknowledge her frailty," Jasper said sagely.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"In your case, remember that your woman can be pissy, and know when to duck," Edward laughed.

"That and remember that every few years you're gonna have to dress in a monkey suit and marry her again," Jazz nodded.

"Gotcha!" Emmett nodded. "My advice is more practical, Jake, and I have actually already taken care of it for you."

"What's that Em?"

"Soundproof the damn bedroom, cause nobody wants to hear a thing, trust me!"

Everybody laughed heartily at that, and I thought to Edward _"Especially you." _He nodded.

Carlisle then took his turn. "As the longest married of the group my advise is simple. Remember each and every day that she is a gift and that love needs freedom and care to grow and thrive."

Finally Edward stood and told everyone that he needed a moment with his future son-in-law. We walked away from the fire and ended up a few miles out before we paused.

"Jacob, you are the only man I would ever trust to give my daughter. I know you'll make her happy, because you already do. Be happy. That's the only advise I have. Trust yourself and the imprint to guide you, it has never steered you wrong yet. Welcome to the family, Jake."

It was the first time I could remember him using my nickname. I smiled at him and we returned to the rowdy group to continue the business of being men.

NPOV

It took the women of my family three weeks to pull the wedding together. I informed them of my desire to show up and end up married, and do nothing else, and they ran with it. Neither Jacob nor I wanted a big protracted event. All we wanted was to say our vows before our family. Of course that meant the vampires and wolves all needed to gather.

Jacob asked his father to officiate for us, as he was the chief of the tribe and served as shaman. Billy agreed enthusiastically. We asked Papa Charlie to play "traffic cop" and usher. He almost fell over himself laughing at our request.

I asked Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice to be my bridesmaids and they hopped at the chance. Mamma insisted that she, Gran, and Sue would make the meal and that she wanted to personally make my cake.

Alice made the dress, although we had a rather intense discussion about it. I wanted something simple and low key, Alice wanted something "Royal Wedding" worthy. We compromised and I walked down the aisle in an ivory, off the shoulder dress with an A-line skirt. It had the most beautiful back I had ever seen, it laced up with a teal ribbon and had a teal triangle that fell from the back to form a fall down the train. I felt like a princess, and the teal made my hair and skin shine.

We held the wedding on the cliffs overlooking First Beach at sunset so that we could all celebrate and party on the beach. I honestly cannot tell you much about the day other than that Daddy kissed my temple before we walked to the cliff.

"I'm not ready for this, baby," he said. "I want more time with my little girl. Still, if I have to trust anyone with you're care, I cannot think of a better man than Jacob. I still feel like such a newlywed myself, I am afraid I have no words of wisdom to impart to you. Just love each other, and remember that although you two actually have forever you need to cherish every single moment you share."

"I love you daddy."

"And I love you, my miracle."

Mamma joined us for the walk, because I had asked that they both "give me away." She looked so beautiful. She was dressed in dark blue, (Daddy's favorite) and her eyes seemed to shine more than usual. It almost looked like she would be crying if she could have.

"Now you remember, Nessie, that just cause you are getting married does not mean that you stop being my baby. To me you will always be that beautiful baby who gave me a reason to live beyond my own existence. I expect you to remember that and cut your old mom some slack when I forget that you are a beautiful woman in your own right," she said as she hugged me tightly.

"I will," I swore.

"You remember to take care of Jake for me. He has always been the best friend I have ever had, and I need to know I can trust you with him, cause he is going to screw up. I mean after all, he's a guy," she laughed. "Be happy. That's all I want for you both."

Jake was in a perfectly tailored tux and I almost ran to him the moment I saw him. Daddy placed my hand in his and our eyes met. I began to send him images of us from my memory and I knew he was feeling all my love as his father spoke to the two of us.

"I did not have Jacob's mother nearly as long as I would have liked. Now, I know that these two are looking at forever stretching out before them, and in this case they will likely have just that." Our friends and family chuckled at that. "My only advice to the two of you is to treat each day as if it were your last. That way you are less likely to do things you'll regret. If today were your last day with her, would you say something that would hurt her feelings? If tomorrow were not guaranteed would you treat him with anything less than the utmost care? You two almost lost each other, never forget that, and I think you'll be just fine."

We exchanged vows and then spent time being congratulated by everyone. After a few hours Daddy handed Jake the keys to the Astin Martin and told us to go. We drove to the airport and flew off to spend time at Gran's Island.


	26. Chapter 27 epilog

Epilog

JPOV

One year after the wedding we were all living in northern Wisconsin. Even Charlie and Sue came along. We had each found our niche and lived as one big happy family on a huge track of land on the edge of a forest.

Bella, Edward, and Carlisle were all working at the local hospital. Edward worked as a surgeon, Bella as an OB/GYN and Carlisle ran the emergency room. Most people thought they were too good for the small town digs, but they were all so loved no one complained.

Rose and I opened a garage and custom shop. We fixed local cars, but we also built and customized high end vehicles that we shipped all over the world. It was funny, but we made good partners and actually came to enjoy each other's company.

Esme and Alice opened a small boutique in town, and also had an online design service. It was great, they could be creative and because most of their business was done via computer they had their anonymity.

Emmett took a job teaching gym at the local middle school. He had to be very careful not to expose himself and his physical prowess, but he had a ball spending time with the kids.

Jasper decided to open a small psychiatry practice and was a great counselor. He had feared being in a confined room with humans, but Nessie convinced him he was perfect for it, and she studied to be able to partner with him.

She was incredible. She trained and studied and was ready to work in eight months. They opened their offices and became highly respected.

Nessie and I were pretty content. We lived and loved and shared the warmth and joy of a wonderful family and amazing friends.

Two years, to the day, of our wedding Nessie came to me with a rather worried look on her face. "Jake, something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"Tell me what you feel," she said placing my hand against her stomach. Suddenly my mind was flooded with images of warmth and comfort. Rich reds and browns floated before my eyes. It was a very contented feeling.

"I'm not doing that, Jake," Ness said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said raising her hands off me, "that's not me."

Even without her hands on my skin the images continued to flow. My eyes grew large as I realized what this meant.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

Luckily Nessie's pregnancy was nothing like Bella's. The baby grew at a normal rate and Ness never even had morning sickness. Bella watched everything to ensure that Ness' health was monitored, but in the end we were even able to view our son on ultrasound.

He was born normally, and he was strong and well. I worried that if he was so normal he might be subject to the frailties of humanity, but I should have known better. Anthony Andrew Black was after all our child.

He was six months the first time he phased. He was pitching a fit about something and just exploded into a baby wolf. What was funny was that he was able to communicate with us as we stroked his furry little head. We talked him down and he phased back.

His aging ceased when he was fifteen, although he looked to be about my age. He was smart and funny and had all the best qualities of us all. He had his mother's eyes and my coloring. He was the joy of all our lives. He was the best thing Ness ever did for me.

We share eternity, all of us together, and I have never forgotten what my father told us on our wedding day. "Treat each day as your last." I choose to be with my love every single day of eternity and I live to ensure we never have any regrets.


	27. Chapter 18 The heart knows

Chapter 18

Jacob POV

Alice informed us that Jane had made a decision, she said she had decided to be found. That gave her enough to give us a general area. She said we were going to need to head to the Rocky Mountains. It was far too big an area to search, and she knew it, but we all hoped that with that area as a start things would become clearer.

I listened with half an ear to the discussion of the logistics of heading out, we were going home. Edward and Carlisle wanted to involve the pack, we could cover a lot of ground together, and somehow I think we all wanted to bring this fight to our own turf. Aro and Marcus had decided to join us, along with Eleazar and Alistair. Alec, was with Alice trying to help her focus on Jane. I was exhausted and still weaker than I think I have felt since I first phased.

Carlisle put me into Bella's capable hands, and she was monitoring my blood pressure, temperature and all pertinent vital signs. I could tell by the look on her face things weren't quite right. Bella never could lie, and I knew she was somehow worried about me, as well as her daughter. I had no such luxury. All I could do was worry about the reason for my very existence.

"What?" I asked her.

"How do you feel, Jake?"

"Hollow," I breathed.

"Is that emotionally or physically?"

"Bella, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Jake, focus. How do you feel, physically?"

"I ache, I guess. My chest is sore."

"Is it where you were cut?"

I was getting annoyed. What difference did it make if my stupid chest ached. God alone knew what could be happening to Nessie. "No, I guess not, it hurts here" I said indicating the center of my chest.

"Damn," Bella growled. "I was afraid of that."

"What?"

"I'm not sure. Carlisle, I need you," she turned to him and beckoned. "I think I hear a murmur, and the rate is off."

Carlisle took the stethoscope and listened intently. His brow furrowed. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Edward, we may have another problem."

Edward was by our side in less than a moment. He too listened to my chest. I was beginning to get annoyed. Why were they focusing on me, we needed to focus on getting to my girl, by any means.

"Do you think that sedation is in order?"

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?" I said standing up.

All of them turned to me at once. Edward was the one to explain. "Jacob, do you remember when I told you about the imprint effecting you physically?" I nodded. "We are witnessing that phenomenon right now. Your heart is so used to beating in tune with Nessie's that it utilizes her beat to regulate it's own. Right now, it would appear that the physical distance between you is leaving your heart searching for the beat is uses as it's guide. That is why we are hearing a murmur. Your heart doesn't know how to beat without Nessie's heart to guide it."

"Well hell, Edward, I could have told you my heart doesn't work right without her."

"Jake, I am not kidding, your heart is physically at risk while you two are this far apart. The imprint physically binds the two of you in ways that we do no fully understand, but we know that whenever one is effected, so is the other. Your heart is apparently responding to Nessie's being gone."

"I don't care about my heart, Edward. I care about Nessie, and making her safe."

"Let me try," Bella said putting a hand on Edward's arm. "Jacob, you need to let us stabilize your heart. We don't know what your heart might do, but I can guarantee you that Nessie's heart is most likely having the same reaction. Can you imagine what her heart might do if something happens to you? Are you willing to risk finding out?"

I sat back down. "What do I need to do?"

"Aro is arranging the jet to get us back home. We think we need to sedate you. At least until we can find a way to stabilize it's beat."

I growled. I did not want to be taken out of the loop.

"I know how you feel, Jake, but remember in doing this, you are doing your part to protect her."

_I failed her once already. I won't do it again. Hook me up._

_I drifted into a semi-awareness. I was not asleep, but I was not awake either. I was in a place like no other, somewhere in-between. I had no sense of place, or even time. All I was certain of was that I was not alone._

_Then I saw an image flash across my mind. It was foggy, unclear, I almost didn't believe I had seen anything. I tried to clear my mind and focus on the sense I had that she was here._

_"Jake?"_

_It wasn't exactly a voice, it was a thought, but it was her. I knew it. It was almost like the pack mind in that I sensed the flavor of the thought, and I relished that flavor._

_"Ness!"_

_The thought was laced with relief and regret._

_"Jake, it wasn't your fault."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I don't know?"_

_"Nessie, are you hurt?"_

_"I'm not sure. Caius met us when Nahuel stopped running and told me that I had to drink something. I didn't want to, but he was clear that they could inject it into a vein if I didn't co-operate. That's the last thing I really remember. What about you?"_

_"Jane healed me before she took off,"_

_"Jane... Healed you? Well that's interesting."_

_"Yeah, well, I told her that Alec missed her."_

_"I wish this were real, I wish you could really hear me," her thoughts sighed. I tasted her sadness and her fear._

_"Baby, I think this is real. I mean how else would you know that Jane healed me? How would I know you had swallowed a sleeping potion?" I was trying to help her understand that this was happening. " Your folks and Carlisle insisted on sedating me, we are both sleeping right now."_

_"Why? What's wrong? Why did they sedate you?"_

_"I guess my heart misses you."_

_"That's why they sedated you?" Her anxiety was palpable. I wanted to enfold her in my arms and make her feel safe again._

_"Apparently my heart doesn't like being without you, but don't worry, we have it under control. How are you feeling?" I wanted to be sure she was alright, without worrying her._

_"I don't know. I mean..." she paused taking inventory of her senses. "How long have I been gone?"_

_"Not sure, I have sort of lost track of time with the ga-ga juice they gave me. We are headed home though. We have an idea of where o look for you, thanks to Jane, again."_

_"I'll have to remember to thank her."_

_"Discretely though, okay. We don't want her changing her mind about what she has done. Keep your eyes and ears open, any clue to where you are will be helpful, but more importantly_

_you focus on keeping yourself safe. Promise me."_

_"I will if you will."_

_"Deal."_

_"Jake," her thought stuttered, "I'm scared."_

_"I will find you, I swear!"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more. You are my life, without you I have nothing. Be safe."_

_"Jake..." I felt her slipping away, the images and essence of her thoughts were becoming fuzzy again. I tried to keep her with me, reaching for her with my thoughts, but she slipped through my figurative fingers. My mind cried out to her, but no longer got an answer._

Nessie POV

There was a brightness behind my lids, they glowed red, and I shied away from the light. My head hurt, that was new. I could not remember ever feeling like this. I scrunched my forehead fighting the instinct to open my eyes. I remembered feeling an almost physical pain watching Jane torture Jake. It took everything in me not to vomit. I needed it to stop, and if that meant handing myself over to a lunatic then that was exactly what I was going to do. I looked Jake in the eyes and willed him to understand, though I knew it was pointless. He would never understand that his life was more important than my own. His protective instinct put me first, and would balk at my doing the same for him.

When I gained consciousness I was in a sterile room. I was lying on a metal surgical table and was shivering from the cold. My head was unclear and I fought to come fully awake. I longed for the comfort I had within that space in between waking and dreaming. The place that I had found Jake.

The sound of a heart monitor beeping nearby became my focus. It sounded off somehow, it was not right.

"Ah, Miss Cullen, welcome back." Caius said from my side.

"Where am I?"

"My research facility."

"What's wrong? Why am I hooked up to that monitor," I asked.

"You did not react to the sedative as expected. You have been out for almost two days. The usual is no more than eight hours."

This thought did not comfort me. Again I tried to focus on the monitor. My heartbeat was generally quite fast, the sound on the monitor was beating at an almost human pace. How could that be my heart? What had Jake said in my dream, " _Apparently my heart doesn't like being without you."_Was my heart reacting badly to being without Jake as his was to being without me?

"I will send Jane in to assist you in making yourself presentable," Caius said lifting a phone to his ear. "I would suggest you co-operate and behave yourself. You do not possess your mother's shield, I am rather certain that Jane's gifts would be quite effective on you."

With that he left me alone. I slowly lifted myself to a sitting position. The room was stark and looked like one of Papa Carlisle's examination rooms at the hospital. I was still dressed in the button front shirt and khaki pants that Alice had given me to wear to the nature preserve, but there were leads now attached to my chest. I took a deep breath and really listened. The rate was a little slow, but what surprised me was the occasional stutter I heard. I remembered Jake's plea to me"_focus on keeping yourself safe."_I focused on calming myself and swore to keep my hear beating until I found him again.

I began to peel off the sticky squares as Jane entered the room.

She no longer dressed in the black robe of the Volturi guard. Now she wore a blood red robe that cinched at her waist. Her perfect and pale face was topped by her soft golden hair that still rested in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. There was a difference to her appearance, however. Although her eyes still glowed red, they had a black rim to them now, and an almost haunted look.

"Jane?" I found myself asking, " Are you alright?"

She turned her face to mine and looked questioningly at me. "You are the one hooked up to the monitor, shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Her voice held no malice, rather she sounded tired. "I know how I am, I was interested in you," I told her.

"What is it with you and your mutt? He's dying and makes the effort to tell me about my brother, you're trapped here and you ask if I am alright?" She shook her head as if she was trying to make sense of it.

"We care about people, it's just how we were raised."

"Then no," she sighed, "I am not alright." She seemed to realize that something was off. "Why didn't you ask me if your boyfriend was dead?"

"Because I know he's not."

"How do you know that?"

Oops, that was a slip. I needed to remember that my connection to Jake was not for public consumption. "I would feel it. Why isn't he dead? You said he was dying."

"Because he told me Alec misses me. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to," she looked defeated.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know," I said, "Thank you anyway."

"They want you dressed and upstairs," Jane said almost mechanically as she handed me a dress.

I looked at it. It was pale peach and gauzy. It flowed through my fingers as I held it up. I might have thought it pretty, if I didn't know it was meant to please Nahuel. I stood and went behind the changing screen. I donned the dress and stepped out to face Jane.

I remembered the stories that my father and mother had told me of Jane and her sadistic gift. I had imagined her as a larger than life, menacing force, but here faced with the delicate form of the woman before me I was completely taken aback. She seemed almost fragile.

"I guess I am ready," I said.

"May I make a suggestion?" she asked me.

"Sure," I responded.

"Be as agreeable as you can, and when you have the chance to, slip a few drops of this into Nahuel's drink." She handed me a small vial of clear liquid. "Wait until you are alone, and make sure that you don't over play your willingness to be with him. Caius will be watching you, and it is him you need to convince. Nahuel is an idiot. Caius is the real brains of the operation. He is willing to indulge Nahuel in this, but if he thinks there is anything fishy he won't hesitate to act."

"Act how?"

"I'm not sure."

I realized that his might be my only chance to talk one on one with Jane, and as she was kind enough to help me with this information, I felt she deserved at least a modicum of trust.

"Jane, Jake gave your message to Alec. He's looking for you."

Her eyes sparkled for a moment, then she nodded almost imperceptibly. "Thank you. Come on, you don't want to keep them waiting."

I squared my shoulders and allowed Jane o lead me from the examination room. I would have given anything to be able o keep Jake's thoughts with me as I went. I felt my heart thud against my chest as I thought of him, he was right, my heart missed him terribly.


End file.
